Vida Equivocada
by Betzacosta
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hermione se despertó en la cama equivocada, con la cara equivocada y con un esposo que la odia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a Camnz.

Bien, esta historia, como dije allí arriba, le pertenece a la autora _**Camnz**_ y su nombre original es _**Wrong Life**_, quien me dio autorización para traducirla, si la quieren leer en ingles, está en mis favoritos. Cuando la leí me gusto mucho y quise traérselas. También es como una especie de disculpa por no actualizar "Albedrio". Sé que he fallado con ese fic y que no tengo excusa, solo que otro proyecto me tiene atrapada totalmente y prefiero esperar y darles un buen resultado a hacerlo sin tener la cabeza en la trama y no hacer un buen trabajo. No se los merecen. Así que mientras salgo de DI, les traigo esta traducción a ver qué les parece…

Gracias.

Betza.

* * *

><p>La única cosa que Hermione no había previsto ese día era que iba a morir. Pero se dio cuenta de la verdad ineludible de su destino cuando vio la chimenea cayendo sobre ella en un movimiento aparentemente lento. Era enorme. Para alguien que nunca maldijo, era irónico que sus últimas palabras fueran: "Oh mierda".<p>

Con veintiocho años era demasiado joven para morir, sobre todo después de que la vida hubiese resultado ser muy poco satisfactoria. Era soltera, tenía un trabajo que la mantenía ocupada pero que en realidad no tenía el impacto en el mundo que quiso. Mayormente hacia la administración. Era buena en eso. Todo el mundo la daba por sentado.

Su relación con Ron se esfumó en un suspiro. El hecho de que no tuvieran nada en común sólo los exasperó hasta el cruel golpe final, ella era estéril. Ellos lo intentaron durante unos años hasta que el médico lo confirmó, su vientre era sólo de lujo. Ellos dos se apreciaban, pero su relación nunca había fluido naturalmente. Tomaba una cantidad agotadora de esfuerzo.

Y el hecho de que Hermione fuera estéril acrecentaba el peso de ella. Ya no podía caminar cerca de un bebé sin conseguir un nudo en su garganta. Le dolía ir a ver a Harry y Ginny con el bebé que tenían y con el otro en camino. Tenían una casa llena de vida, en vez de la relación que le esperaba en casa que se centraba en hablar del trabajo de cada uno, Quidditch o el clima. Estaba succionándole su vida. Ambos estuvieron aliviados cuando decidieron tirar la toalla.

Luego estuvo sola por un año o algo así, en un mundo donde todo el mundo estaba unido o certificado. Ella había salido en una cita con un hombre que pasó toda la noche mirando su pecho. Luego, con un hombre cuya ambición en la vida era tener una granja de cabras. Ella más o menos renunció después de eso.

Y ahora estaba muerta. Esto era todo. Su gato la lloraría. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto unos años atrás, por lo que no tenía más familia. Estaban sus amigos. Ellos irían a su funeral, dirían adioses probablemente sinceros antes de abrazar a sus familias más de cerca. A lo sumo, ella serviría como un ejemplo de cómo la vida era efímera. Estabas aquí un instante, y te ibas al siguiente.

Todo esto lo pensó en el segundo antes de que su mundo se volviera negro. Para siempre.

La oscuridad era tranquila, reconfortante y, bastante oscura. ¿No se suponía que habría una luz blanca o un túnel o algo así?

En lugar de eso ella obtuvo algunos destellos de luz y luego un muro de dolor la golpeó. Podía sentir a alguien dándole una poción y el dolor disminuyó. Tal vez ella estuviera viva. Estaría sorprendida si su propio cuerpo se las arreglaba para sobrevivir a esa chimenea enorme cayéndole encima.

La oscuridad la reclamó de nuevo.

El dolor volvió en algún momento y ella gimió.

—¿Ama? —dijo una pequeña voz—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Ella sabía que la voz pertenecía a un elfo. Un elfo que la llamó ama. Ella no sabía que en San Mungos utilizaran elfos.

Eventualmente Hermione abrió sus ojos en una habitación oscura, de gran tamaño. Una habitación diseñada, demasiado agradable para ser de un hospital. Tal vez ella había sido llevada a algún hospital privado y exclusivo. Era un héroe de guerra, después de todo.

Un elfo estaba de pie junto a su cama mirándola.

—¿Ama? —volvió a preguntar la elfo.

—Por favor no me llames ama. —Hermione dijo.

—¿Le duele su cabeza? —Dijo la elfo—. Usted se golpeó en su cabeza en el baño ayer.

—¿Lo hice? —Hermione dijo sin poder recordarlo. Tal vez ella estuvo consciente durante algún tiempo después del accidente y habló con este elfo.

—Voy a darle un poco de poción para el dolor, Am… —dijo la mujer—. Recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Necesito ir al baño. — dijo Hermione—. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

—Esta justo allí, Am... —respondió la Elfo y señaló la mesita de noche.

Hermione levantó su varita mágica. Ella tenía un poco de doble visión que no cedía. Trató de mover la cabeza, pero sólo envió ondas de dolor nauseabundo a través suyo.

La varita se sentía rara.

—Esta no es mi varita. —dijo Hermione.

La elfo echó un vistazo más de cerca.

—Sí, lo es. — dijo la elfo mirándola con recelo—. ¿Debo buscar al amo?

Amo, ¿Cuál amo? ¿El médico? Sí, ella necesitaba hablar con un doctor. Todo su cuerpo se sentía raro.

—Sí, por favor busca al amo. — dijo Hermione, y trató de levantarse.

Sus piernas estaban todas temblorosas, pero la necesidad de ir al baño era bastante urgente. Así que ella tropezó todo el camino.

¿Qué en el mundo estaba usando?, se preguntó y ella lo consiguió llegar al baño. Vestía seda verde. ¿Es esto común en el hospital privado, mantener inconscientes a sus pacientes en camisolas de seda verde? Tendría que tener una charla con el médico.

Mientras buscaba un poco de papel higiénico, su brazo chocó con algo suave y le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que era su seno. Su pecho estaba en el camino. Eso es raro. ¿Qué? Miró hacia su camisola y sus pechos eran más grandes y altos de forma no natural. Ellos le habían hecho algo a sus senos. ¿Qué tipo de hospital pervertido perdería tiempo con sus senos?

Ahora ella estaba lívida. Miró a sus brazos y estaba bronceada también. ¿Qué demonios? Se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo para obtener una mejor visión de qué diablos estaba pasando y estuvo sorprendida al ver a otra persona en el espejo.

Debe ser un error, una especie de espejo encantado. Ella se reviso frenéticamente y sintió su rostro, lo cual le llevó a la conclusión inequívoca de que lo que estaba viendo en el espejo coincidía con lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella podía ver sus propios movimientos en el espejo.

Entonces hizo algo de lo que no estuvo muy orgullosa, gritó. Un grito de chica, antes de que la vergüenza la llenara. Ella luchó contra el Señor Oscuro, por el amor de Dios. Estar petrificada por un cambio de apariencia no se merecía un grito en el esquema de las cosas.

Alguien debía haber utilizado alguna poción multijugos en ella. Aunque no podía ver por qué. Si esto era la idea de alguien de una broma, era buena, pero ella no conocía a nadie tan demente.

Pasó unos minutos mirándose en el espejo. La cara parecía un poco familiar, pero no podía ubicarla. Hermosa y el cuerpo sólo podía ser descrito como perfecto. Alto y delgado, con curvas en los lugares correctos.

Llevaba joyas también, lo que era raro porque las joyas no venían con la poción multijugos, alguien debía haberlas puesto. Había un colgante grande de esmeralda, colgaba bastante cerca de su pecho, probablemente para llamar la atención sobre sus senos que solo como que se paraban.

Había anillos también, incluyendo un anillo de bodas. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, ellos querían que ella pensara que estaba casada. ¿En serio, ellos pensaban que iba a caer en esto?

Ella se quitó todos los anillos con disgusto, el colgante también. Hermione no le gustaban las joyas, solo no se sentía natural tener cosas en sus dedos.

Ella estaba bastante alta y se preguntó qué tan alto podía alcanzar. Sus piernas eran bastante largas también. Delgadas, bien formadas y bronceadas como si hubiera estado de vacaciones durante un par de semanas.

Eventualmente, ella se aburrió con el nuevo cuerpo y decidió que era tiempo de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Caminó de regreso al gran cuarto donde había despertado. Pensándolo bien, esto no se veía en nada como una habitación de hospital. Había un armario enorme, que ella descubrió repleto de ropa. Ropa costosa. No había jeans o camisetas. Nada demasiado cómodo.

Ella tuvo que conformarse con una falda negra y una blusa tono amarillo como el oro. Seda, decidió. Se sentía fresca y untuosa cuando se la colocó. Hermione nunca había tenido nada de ropa de seda. La sensación del material era algo sexy, pero lo descarto de su mente. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar, como en qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

Cada par de zapatos tenía tacones. Hermione sólo llevaba tacones para las ocasiones especiales las cuales eran bastante raras en su vida, especialmente desde que rompió con Ron.

El pop leve le hizo girar para ver que la elfo estaba de regreso.

—Amo dice que si usted necesita atención médica, debería enviar un búho por un médico. —dijo la Elfo.

—¿Dónde está el amo? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Él está en la sala del desayuno, ama. —dijo la elfo con una reverencia.

Bien, pensó Hermione, hora de ir a decirle a esta persona lo que estaba pensando. Ella salió de la habitación sólo para ser descubrir que no tenía idea de donde estaba la sala de desayuno. Caminó tentativamente por el pasillo hasta que encontró una escalera. Esta era una casa y estaba amueblada con lujo. La madera era oscura y brillante. Alfombras gruesas. Una araña enorme se cernía sobre la caja de la escalera.

Tuvo que intentar con algunas de las habitaciones de afuera hasta que finalmente fue lo suficientemente lejos para poder oler la comida. La comida le hizo sentir náuseas y le recordó el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Ella lo ignoró y caminó hacia la habitación. Cada paso hizo temblar a su cabeza.

Ella entró por la puerta, lista para atacar a quien sea y lo que estuviera pasando. Pero lo que vio cuando pasó a través de la puerta le hizo detenerse. Inequívocamente, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

—¿Malfoy? —Le preguntó ella. Su mente zumbando con pensamientos, ninguno de los cuales tenía sentido.

—Astoria —dijo fríamente, sin levantar la vista.

Astoria, ella repitió en su mente. Después se desmayó.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>—¿Señora Malfoy? —escuchó Hermione que un hombre decía. Se preguntó dónde demonios estaba, obviamente en algún lugar donde estaba la señora Malfoy. Se sentía aturdida. Tal vez estuviera soñando—. ¿Señora Malfoy? —, volvió a decir la voz —. ¿Cómo se siente?<p>

Ella trató de hablar pero su garganta estaba seca así que su voz salía ronca. Un vaso de agua llegó a sus labios y tomó un sorbo.

—¿Puede escucharme? — dijo la voz.

Hermione lo ignoró, él estaba hablándole obviamente a Narcissa Malfoy. Lo que parecía ser bastante extraño. Así que abrió los ojos.

—Aquí. —Dijo el hombre mirándola—. ¿Cómo se está sintiendo, señora Malfoy?

Él la estaba mirando a ella.

—No, soy Hermione, tiene la persona equivocada.

—Usted se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza —dijo él un tiempo después—. ¿Puede recordar lo que le sucedió?

—Una chimenea me cayó encima.

—Bueno, me imagino que pueda sentirse así —dijo el hombre, un medimago—. Yo le he dado algunas pociones para ayudarla con la conmoción cerebral. Usted debería comenzar a sentirse mejor ahora. Debería estar bien, pero tómelo con calma por unos días. Tal vez lo mejor sea que permanezca en la cama hoy. Debería sentirse mejor mañana.

Hermione no se molestó en discutir, ¿qué importaba si este hombre estaba confundido acerca de quién era ella? Obviamente, no era alguien que estuviera vinculado con esta comunidad, porque ella no se parecía en nada a Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione se volvió a dormir.

Se despertó más tarde en una habitación extraña, un cuarto oscuro. Una habitación que le resultaba familiar, y luego se dio cuenta de que se parecía a la habitación del sueño extraño que tuvo. No, no, no, no, no, se repetía mientras corría hacia el baño. La imagen reveló a la mujer alta, hermosa que era Astoria Greengrass, no, Astoria Malfoy. En otras palabras, la señora Malfoy.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué no podía simplemente despertar en su propia cama? Ella se despertaría, tomaría un día de enfermedad y sólo estaría en su casa, pero no, tenía que lidiar con alguna retorcida broma de mal gusto. O tal vez la chimenea realmente le golpeó, tal vez este era el infierno. Quizás ella hizo algo muy malo y su castigo eterno iba a ser estar casada con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo del baño y lloró. Habían sido una par de días muy emocionales y ahora ella podría haber muerto. Esto justificaba un poco de llanto.

El sonido de un pop le dijo que no estaba sola. Sonidos de pies pequeños se acercaron hacia la puerta y tocaron.

—¿Ama? —dijo la vocecita.

—¡No soy tu ama! —le dijo, pero se arrepintió cuando oyó el chirrido temeroso de la elfa.

—Le he traído la cena. —dijo la elfa.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, tratando de compensar el hecho de que asustó a la pequeña criatura—. Estoy muy agradecida.

Ella se reprendió por ser cruel con un elfo. Nada lo justificaba. Y estaba realmente hambrienta.

Una bandeja estaba puesta en la mesa junto a la cama. Olía absolutamente divino y ella tenía hambre hasta el punto en que no le importaba si estuviera envenenada o mezclada con poción multijugos, o lo que sea. En ese momento necesitaba comer y se ocuparía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con el estómago lleno.

Pero el estómago lleno solo le dio sueño y solo se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se suponía que iba a ser únicamente para una pequeña siesta, pero se despertó de nuevo cuando estaba amaneciendo. En uno de esos sueños en que ella cerraba los ojos un segundo y volvía a abrirlos un segundo después, pero que en realidad eran diez horas más tarde.

Su cabeza se sentía mejor hoy. Revisó primero su mano y confirmó que seguía luciendo como Astoria Malfoy. Debieron darle poción Multijugos mientras estaba durmiendo, y tal vez en la comida.

Se vistió, una vez más con ropa ridículamente fina para la primera hora de la mañana. Ella tenía que usar tacones, cuando normalmente estaría usando sus zapatillas y bata.

Se dirigió hasta la sala de desayuno dónde había encontrado a Malfoy antes, pero él no estaba allí. No debería estar despierto aún. En realidad, ¿dónde estaba su varita? Ella debería tener esta confrontación con su varita en la mano. Subió las escaleras para buscar su varita. La encontró en su tocador. Bueno, no era su varita, era la varita de Astoria.

¿Si ella tenía la varita de Astoria, dónde estaba Astoria?

Para el momento en que volvió a la planta baja, Malfoy estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que estaba antes, leyendo el periódico.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Malfoy? —exigió saber.

—Astoria —dijo él con frialdad—. No tengo ni idea a lo que te refieres. —Finalmente la miró—. Debes haber olvidado arreglar tu cabello.

—¡A la mierda mi cabello, Malfoy! —gritó ella—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—No estás en tu sano juicio, _querida_ —dijo—. El medimago dijo que estabas un poco confundida, pero que era comprensible teniendo en cuenta tu lesión. Al parecer mejoraras.

—¿Mejoraras? — repitió—. ¿Llamas a esto mejorar? ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo y retorcido estás jugando?

—Tal vez necesites ir a acostarte de nuevo —dijo él con los dientes apretados.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, él estaba siguiendo el juego de lo que sea que hubiesen organizado. Entonces vio su cara en la primera página de El Profeta.

"Muerta héroe de guerra", decía el titular.

—¿Estoy muerta? —Gritó Hermione y arrancó el papel de las manos de Draco.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras leía el artículo. Había una foto de ella en la primera página, de su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Ella estaba sonriendo y riendo. Era probablemente la mejor foto que el Profeta hubiese impreso de ella alguna vez, por lo general ellos se quedaban con las posturas y las expresiones menos halagadoras. Pero esta era buena. Ella estaba rodeada de sus amigos, pasando un buen rato. En ese entonces aún no sabía que era estéril. El mundo entero estaba lleno de posibilidades.

Pero esto tenía que ser algún tipo de montaje. Malfoy debió haberlo impreso sólo para confundirla.

—Buen intento —dijo ella y le lanzó el periódico. Salió de la habitación. Continuó hasta salir de la casa y se desapareció. Se sorprendió de que funcionara, pero llegó a su apartamento sin ningún tipo de incidente.

Ella habría esperado que Malfoy la obligara a quedarse, pero no hubo ninguna barrera que le evitara aparecerse.

No había nada fuera de lugar en su apartamento. El correo estaba en el suelo, incluyendo una copia de El Profeta, con el mismo artículo. No, sólo era una broma muy elaborada. Así que ella se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, donde vio varios ejemplares más, todos con su cara sonriente en la parte delantera.

Cogió uno de los artículos y lo leyó. Decía que un terrible accidente había ocurrido durante la renovación de la casa de los Sanderson, cuando una chimenea se desprendió y aplastó a una respetada héroe de guerra. Su cuerpo había sido trasladado a la morgue en San Mungo, en preparación para un funeral el sábado. Decía que ella había sido nacida de muggles, pero como ya no tenía ningún familiar muggle restante, tendría un funeral en la comunidad mágica.

Bien, ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse ahora. Aún podría ser una broma muy elaborada.

Se apareció de vuelta a su apartamento y se encontró con la visión de Ron abrazando a su novia, disculpen, prometida. Él estaba llorando y alzó la cabeza cuando la vio.

—¿Astoria Malfoy? —dijo él con incredulidad como si fuera ella—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Yo... —comenzó ella—. Ron, algo realmente extraño...

—Creo que debería irse —dijo con hostilidad, se levantó y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Hermione sabía que no podría hablar con él cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Tal vez debería tratar con Harry. Obviamente ninguno era consciente de que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Una broma muy cruel.

Lo único que no podían hacer era una réplica de un cuerpo que se parecía al suyo. La poción Multijugos no funcionaba con cuerpos muertos. El artículo decía que ella estaba en la morgue, así lo demostraría, pensó para sí misma.

La morgue estaba en el sótano, un lugar estéril y desagradable. Ella había estado allí antes, después de la guerra. Lo odiaba.

Ella exigió ver el cuerpo de Hermione Granger y cuando le preguntaron si era familiar, dijo que era su prima Sarah Granger. Sarah Granger era un prima muggle que vivía en Canadá, pero nadie necesitaba saberlo.

El hombre le dijo que se sentara, mientras preparaba la visita. Él era muy sombrío y reverente. Hermione supuso que era parte del trabajo.

Después de unos diez minutos, salió y le dijo que todo estaba listo. Hermione entró en una habitación donde un cuarto estaba cubierto con una sábana.

—Hubo un poco de daño —dijo—. Tuvimos que hacer un poco de reconstrucción.

Hermione no quería saber lo que eso significaba. Estaba bastante segura de que el cuerpo debajo de la sábana no era el suyo. Pero se quedó sin aliento por el shock cuando el hombre apartó la sabana. Era ella, sin lugar a dudas. Ese era su cuerpo.

Lo miró de cerca asegurándose de que no era algún tipo de representación. Sería un juego masivo si la morgue estuviera en él también. Pero esa era su cuerpo. Incluso se podía ver la cicatriz de cuando tenía ocho años y se cayó de su bicicleta.

Estaba empezando a hiperventilar, lo que obviamente no era inesperado por el asistente de la morgue porque la sacó de allí. Hermione se sintió mal en alejarse de su cuerpo, pero el hombre era bastante insistente.

La sentó y le dio un vaso de agua.

—Puede ser muy impactante —dijo él en voz baja—. Muchos no reaccionan bien.

En realidad, ella gritó en su cabeza, la gente no reaccionaba bien al ver a su propio cuerpo en la morgue.

Tenía que salir de allí y corrió lejos del sujeto y de la morgue. Ella estaba completamente confundida. Caminó alrededor del callejón Diagon por un par de horas tratando de aclarar todo en su cabeza. Las piezas no encajaban. Al final su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo le dolía y estaba hambrienta de nuevo.

Ron estaba en su apartamento. Ella no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. No tenía dinero, no había nada que hacer aparte de volver a la Mansión Malfoy. Cualquier respuesta estaría allí.

Ella se trasladó por polvo flu hasta allí y salió de la chimenea en el gran salón.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Oyó que decía una voz tensa en el otro lado del pasillo.

—En el Callejón Diagon —respondió.

—Sin tu cartera —dijo Malfoy con recelo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó Hermione.

Él enarcó una ceja en ese rostro aristocrático frío y tenso.

—Eres una zorra, Astoria —dijo él con frialdad—. Pero has hecho tu cama, ahora vas a dormir en ella, me temo. Creo que deberías quedarte aquí por un tiempo, aprender lo que significa ser una Malfoy. Obviamente, has tenido problemas para entender el concepto.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>—Usted debe vestirse —le estaba diciendo la elfa—. La cena es en media hora.<p>

—No voy a ir —respondió ella sentada en la habitación donde había despertado esa mañana. El cuarto de Astoria.

—El amo no estará complacido —dijo la elfa, obviamente no ansiando informar al amo de su decisión.

—Bueno, él solo tendrá que asumirlo —respondió, y luego se sintió mal por la elfa—. Dile que me duele la cabeza y que tuve que retirarme.

La elfa hizo una reverencia y se alejó con un pop. Ella ciertamente no iba a cenar con él. Toda esta situación era ridícula y necesitaba pensar.

La elfa eventualmente regresó con un poco de comida, de la que ella no estaba nada interesada. Se sentía muy agotada. Lo cual se imaginaba era normal después de ver su cuerpo en la morgue.

¿Qué significaba esto? Se preguntó a sí misma. Con el tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que este debía ser el cuerpo de Astoria. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Astoria?

Sus pensamientos giraban como en círculos. Ni siquiera lo oyó entrar en la habitación.

—Se espera que estés en la cena, Astoria —dijo él con frialdad.

—No me siento bien —contestó.

—No me importa. Si estás desangrándote hasta morir, aún vendrás a cenar —dijo Draco—. Vas a hacer tu parte como mi esposa y lo harás bien. Mañana iremos donde los Parkinson y tu iras y seras una esposa obediente —dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—Yo no soy tu esposa —indicó ella—. Ha habido algún tipo de enredo. Soy Hermione Granger. No sé lo que sucedió.

—Bueno, Astoria —él hizo hincapié en el nombre—. No me importa si piensas que eres Genghis Khan, no vas a evadir tus deberes.

Él entró en el cuarto de baño, y luego volvió y se dirigió hacia ella. Tomó su mano y empujó su anillo de bodas, y después otro anillo con una especie de ópalo lechoso sobre él.

—No podrás quitártelos —ordenó duramente—. El doctor dijo que estabas sufriendo de delirios. Ellos pasarán, mientras tanto, te comportaras.

—¿O qué? —le desafió Hermione estando harta de su prepotencia pesada.

—O voy a hacer tu vida un infierno —le dijo secamente, agarró su barbilla y la apretó con fuerza.

Hermione luchó contra su agarre.

—Casarse en esta familia es más que ir de compras y fiestas. Viene con obligaciones. Creí que entendías eso —le dijo con frialdad—. Si no lo has entendido hasta el momento, lo aprenderás ahora.

Hermione estaba empezando a tener una punzada de preocupación, pero él la liberó y giró hacia la puerta.

—Creo que necesitas quedarte en casa mañana —dijo.

—¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —Le gritó ella.

—No si te digo que te quedes en casa —le dijo—. Recuerda, deberes.

_El deber no es ceder a tus caprichos_, ella quería gritarle de vuelta, pero no deseaba extender más esa conversación. Él iba a hacer su vida un infierno, ¿no era así?, de alguna manera pensaba que ya Astoria estaba en el infierno. Pobre Astoria.

Su visita la había hecho enojar. El anillo de boda se envolvía alrededor de su dedo como un anillo de carbón ardiente. Se lo quitó y lo arrojó en un rincón de la habitación. Como si ella alguna vez se hubiese casado con él.

La ira le hizo sentir hambrienta y acabó con toda su cena fría. Una vez que la ira cedió, su cuerpo prácticamente se apagó.

Hermione tuvo toda clase de sueños extraños y se despertó con un sobresalto en la mañana. No tenía idea de dónde estaba y le tomó unos momentos recordar sus terribles circunstancias. Y la conversación con Draco de la noche anterior.

Él no le creyó cuando dijo que era Hermione Granger. Él pensaba y el médico le dijo que ella estaba delirante. Por mucho que argumentara, él aún creería que ella estaba delirante a causa de un golpe en la cabeza.

Tal vez podría convencerlo, le diría cosas que solo Hermione Granger podría saber, pero mientras lo considera se daba cuenta que no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, que él era un imbécil sin comparación. Pero eso era de conocimiento común, al igual que casi todo lo que sabía de él. Ellos simplemente no compartían ese tipo de historia.

Ella lo haría con Harry, pero Harry sería suspicaz. Él asumiría que Astoria le había hecho legimacia y sacado sus recuerdos para usarlos en su contra. Algunas veces la magia solo interfería. Tendría que pensar en una manera de hacer que la gente le creyera.

Un pop le hizo saber que la elfa estaba allí.

—Ama debe alistarse para el desayuno —dijo en voz baja.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero tenía una sospecha muy fuerte de que Draco iría a darle una de sus pequeñas conversaciones de ánimo si no bajaba. Decidió que era más fácil bajar. No iba a retarlo como una niña caprichosa. Hasta que descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo y cómo salir de ello solo seguiría la rutina.

Ella no quería ceder cuando la elfa le entregó el anillo de matrimonio, pero lo cogió y se lo puso. Alguien va a pagar por esto, se dijo.

Draco no alzó su mirada cuando ella entró, sino que continuó leyendo el periódico. Lamentablemente había dos personas leyendo el periódico. Hermione pudo haber maldecido en voz alta. ¿Quién más podría haber estado en el desayuno en la Mansión Malfoy?

Oh, solo el hombre que intentó matarla, y luego observó mientras la torturaban en una de las habitaciones de esta casa en alguna parte. Hermione sintió la sensación incómoda y pegajosa de un sudor frío saliendo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tomó su plato y cogió unos huevos de la mesa buffet.

Mientras se sentaba, Narcissa Malfoy irrumpió en la habitación. Una vez que Narcisa estuvo acomodada, ella y Lucius comenzaron a coordinar su día. En realidad era sobre todo Narcissa, la que hablaba, Lucius solo asentía todo el tiempo.

—¿Y qué has planeado para hoy, Astoria? —le preguntó la otra mujer.

—Astoria se quedará en casa por un tiempo —respondió Draco por ella—. Ella necesita recuperarse de su caída del otro día.

Hermione se molestó porque él hablaba por ella.

—Esa es una idea maravillosa —dijo Narcissa—. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad le dará tiempo para reflexionar.

¿Reflexionar, sobre qué?, Hermione quiso preguntar, pero habría sido grosero. Con eso, la conversación se movió sobre los chismes recientes. Una vez más, era Narcisa la que hablaba y no parecía importarle que nadie más estuviera participando.

Al parecer, una señora Marchmand se había quedado prácticamente sin dinero después de que su marido hubiese muerto con cantidades masivas de deudas. La pobre mujer sólo le había quedado la propiedad de la familia. Una pobre casa en Londres y una pequeña propiedad en Italia. ¿No era eso chocante? Y la pobre Robilliards había perdido otro bebé.

Lucius se excusó y Draco lo siguió poco después. Hermione se quedó en la habitación con Narcissa Malfoy y un silencio incómodo les siguió. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hermione se excusó y se marchó.

Hermione iba a hacer lo que hacía siempre cuando se veía atrapada en una mala situación, investigaría. La biblioteca de Malfoy era legendaria. Siempre había pensado que nunca tendría la oportunidad de verla, pero ahora estaba allí, esperando por ella y era enorme. Hermione jadeó mientras entraba en la habitación grande, cubierta de libros de suelo al techo.

Empezó a hojear tranquilamente los estantes. Le llevaría años ir a través de la biblioteca. Había un montón de títulos que no conocía por lo que podía ver. Títulos que habían sido restringidos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. El ministerio había pasado por la Mansión Malfoy muchas veces después que la guerra terminara, pero Hermione estaba bastante segura de que los Malfoy tenían material objetable en otras partes. Los libros que eran probablemente ilegales. Libros que hablaban sobre hacer cosas horribles a otras personas.

Hermione no estaba interesada en las artes oscuras, al final, se trataba solamente de hacer cosas terribles a otras personas. No tenía nada de la belleza y la alegría que la magia contenía. Sólo era feo.

Investigó la mayor parte del día, pero no pudo encontrar nada sobre su situación. Había unos cuantos hechizos en cuanto a permitir que la gente viera y moviera los cuerpos de otras personas, como una variante de la maldición Imperio. Pero era siempre un hechizo conjugado. La maldición Imperio, sea cual fuera su variante, no ocurría por accidente. Y ciertamente no podría ser hecho por alguien fuera de su propio cuerpo.

Hermione frotó sus sienes. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y tenía un dolor de cabeza por la tensión bastante significativo, además de un estómago vacío ya que trabajó sin parar y no almorzó.

Ella gimió mientras recordó la cena que tenía con los Parkinson. Tenía que ir y ser una "esposa obediente" como Draco la había llamado. La obediente esposa de Draco, que estaba en algún lugar entre ser ridícula y ser francamente repugnante.

La elfa estaba esperando con impaciencia cuando regresó a su habitación. Hermione cogió un vestido, pero la angustia de la elfa sólo aumentó por su selección. Al final, dejó que la elfa eligiera un vestido, que era negro y plata. Le quedaba perfectamente, mostraba las curvas de Astoria sin parecer una fulana. Pero todavía era algo que no tenía lugar alguno en el armario de Hermione.

Hermione lo odiaba, la hacía sentir expuesta. La elfa le hizo sentarse mientras le cepillaba el cabello. La falta de interés de Hermione parecía darle rienda suelta, pero la detuvo cuando trató de aplicar maquillaje. Y la detuvo de nuevo, ya que trató de adornarla con joyas. Había un límite hasta donde llegaría para seguir con el juego.

—Usted debe, ama —se quejó la elfa—. Se reflejara de mala manera hacia el amo.

Hermione estaba molesta, pero lo permitió. Podía imaginar que la falta de joyas en el mundo de sangre pura pudiera significar algo, donde mostrar la riqueza se esperaba. Pensó que era superficial y patético, pero ahora estaba en el centro de lo superficial y patético. Bienvenido a la villa de lo vacío, se dijo a sí misma.

En realidad, ella se veía espectacular. Astoria se veía espectacular. Podía ver por qué Draco se había casado con ella. Draco se sentiría atraído por este tipo de cosas. Todo lo que Hermione recordaba de Astoria era que era un poco estúpida. Ellas no estaban en el mismo año, pero Astoria no era del tipo de chica que uno vería en la biblioteca. Tal vez no era muy estúpida, más bien burdamente desinteresada académicamente podría haber estado más cerca de la verdad.

Pocas de las niñas de la élite de sangre pura se aplicaban académicamente, ¿por qué lo harían? De cualquier manera ellas solo se casarían. Su único propósito en la vida era ser la esposa de alguien. Esa idea hizo que Hermione quisiera vomitar. Era mucho mejor ser mestiza, o incluso nacida de muggles. Por mucho que la miraran por encima de su hombro, ella tenía todas las opciones del mundo.

A pesar de que sólo había conseguido un trabajo sin salida y estar sola en un apartamento de un dormitorio. Algunas veces se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran ido mejor para ella si hubiese sido mestiza. El prejuicio en contra de los de su clase estaba todavía muy arraigado y generalizado.

La idea de que iba a entrar en la sociedad elitista de sangre pura esa noche era un poco gracioso. Alguien que ellos nunca aceptarían en su niebla. Y ella sería acompañada por el mayor elitista de todos, Draco Effin Malfoy.

—Ama debe ir ahora —dijo la elfa. Casi la echó de la habitación.

Todos estaban esperando en el pasillo. Hermione aún sentía una descarga de adrenalina cada vez que veía a Lucius Malfoy. Su subconsciente todavía lo trataba como un enemigo.

Todos se veían muy elegantes. Sólo un poco más elaborados que su vestuario estándar. Ella supuso que tenían todo tipo de matices de elegancia. Esta no era elegancia de un baile, sólo un nivel menos. Draco se veía bien en los trajes de vestir. Él siempre lo había hecho. Era algo que Hermione había admitido a regañadientes con los años.

—Estamos listos para irnos —dijo Lucius cuando ella se unió al grupo. Narcissa lo tomó del brazo y él se apareció, dejando solos a Draco y a ella.

—Ahora compórtate —dijo él.

—No soy una niña —le dijo de vuelta Hermione y él la tomó del brazo, se colocó a su lado y los desapareció. Hermione no sabía si era la aparición o la compañía lo que hizo querer vomitar.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, se encontraban en casa de los Parkinson. Toda la casa estaba iluminada con velas que le daba un brillo dorado. Había música y el zumbido constante de conversación. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Draco agarró su cadera y la jaló de vuelta.

—Esposa obediente —advirtió él oscuramente.

Ella sufrió a través de toda la noche al lado de Draco. Su mano estaba quemando su espalda durante toda el evento, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda. En realidad, ella nunca había estado tan cerca de Malfoy antes. Draco habló con un sinnúmero de personas. Él era encantador, bien hablado e incluso divertido, en una manera muy seca. Era casi fascinante ver una versión atenuada de las franjas de su ingenio duro y fuertemente centrado que normalmente recibía de él.

Su encanto desaparecía por completo cuando no había nadie allí para verlo, y él volvía a su ser duro y frío, hasta que aparecía una nueva audiencia. Hermione pasó la noche concentrándose en los entremeses que pasaban alrededor.

A veces veía a Pansy enviándole malas miradas desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hermione podría pensar que Pansy se había dado cuenta de que había una sangre sucia en la fiesta de sus padres, pero Draco aún conservaba su mano en su espalda como una correa de sujeción. Draco no la tocaría por un segundo si realmente pensara que era otra cosa que su esposa delirante.

¿O si él hubiera arreglado todo esto, de alguna manera, para qué? Ni siquiera tenía sentido que quisiera arrastrar a una sangre sucia alrededor de la fiesta. Si esto se trataba de algún tipo de maniobra que implicara su exposición delante de todos sus compañeros, él ya lo habría hecho para ese momento. Al menos que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto para él. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba Astoria?

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione en realidad estaba enfurruñada al día siguiente. No podía creer que todo hubiese ido tan mal. Y lo peor era que tenían que ir a donde los Greengrass para cenar. Era evidente que el juego terminaría en ese momento, cenar con la familia de Astoria sería un desastre. Los padres de Hermione necesitarían menos de cinco minutos para declarar que había algo realmente mal si alguien apareciera en su casa con su cuerpo.<p>

Sin embargo, podría ser peor, todo el mundo parecía dejarla más o menos en paz. El desayuno era tranquilo e incomodo, con Narcissa hablando de los chismes. Y los chismes de los sangres puras eran bastante brutales. Draco no participaba en los chismes en la medida en que había pensado. Después de haber estado tan contento con la desgracia del otro en la escuela, ella habría pensado que él estaría rodando por el suelo de la risa.

A pesar de decir eso, ella no lo había visto en años. Sólo caminando a distancia. Ella había más o menos desviado su mirada hacia otro lado cuando él estaba a la vista. Él estaba sin duda más grande ahora, perdió un poco su juventud. Se veía mucho más serio que el niño mimado que había conocido. Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era atractivo si te gusta ese tipo de atractivo. La versión fría, inhóspita y enojada.

Lucius y Narcissa se veían exactamente de la misma manera que siempre lo habían hecho. Aún absolutamente convencidos de su superioridad y derecho. Narcissa aparentemente tenía un almuerzo en algún club exclusivo con una mujer llamada Celeste. Los hombres no dieron ninguna indicación de lo que estarían haciendo ese día. Probablemente soñando con sus días de acoso a muggles, pensó Hermione.

De hecho, no tenía idea de lo que Draco hacía. Parecía salir de casa cada mañana, pero él venía y se iba. No debía tener un trabajo normal a tiempo completo. Tal vez no trabajaba en absoluto.

Después de estar acostada en su cama mirando al techo durante horas, Hermione tuvo que levantarse e ir a la biblioteca. Simplemente no estaba bien con ella acostarse ahí sin hacer nada. Así que continuó investigando, llegando a ninguna parte realmente.

Ella todavía deseaba cada noche despertarse en su propio cuerpo al día siguiente y que esto hubiese sido sólo un mal sueño.

De alguna manera el día pasó y el pequeño elfo, cuyo nombre era Red, llegó a advertirle que tenía que estar lista para la cena. Nombre curioso para un elfo, pero todo acerca de estas personas era extraño. No había nada agradable sobre esta mansión. Hacía frío y tenía corrientes de aire, era oscura y poco atractiva en general. Ella la odiaba. Estaba llena con algunos objetos interesantes. No había tenido tiempo revisarlo aún, tal vez le daría un vistazo más de cerca mañana.

Ella vestía túnica verde y morado. Todo un conjunto pesado, que encajaba perfectamente.

De nuevo los Malfoy estaban esperando cuando ella bajó las escaleras.

—Me gustaría que no tuviera que acabar esperando todo el tiempo —dijo Narcissa.

—Estoy justo a tiempo —dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.

Narcissa dio un ligero resoplido y se volvió hacia su marido, que se colocó a su lado para aparecerse. ¿Por qué siempre se aparecían juntos? ¿Por qué no iban por sí mismos? Hermione estaba ligeramente agradecida porque no sabía a dónde ir, lo que sería muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que iba a la casa donde supuestamente "creció".

Draco esperó a que ella tomara su brazo. Él lo extendió sin mirarla. Esto era obviamente la etiqueta. De hecho, no le había dirigido una sola palabra durante todo el día. Que considerándolo no era una mala cosa, pero le hizo preguntarse si esta relación glacial entre marido y mujer era normal o si había algo que no estaba bien en su matrimonio.

Fue muy extraño tocar a Draco Malfoy a propósito. Él era mucho más cálido de lo que hubiera esperado, como si existiese un ser humano debajo de todo ese gruñido y actitud desagradable. La aparición le hizo sentir un tirón a través del estómago. Ella lo odiaba, era rápido, pero en realidad, a veces se preguntaba si el viaje muggle era sólo un poco más digno a pesar de que tomaba mucho más tiempo.

La casa de los Greengrass era un poco más pequeña, pero igual de poco acogedora. Se preguntó si alguna de estas personas hubiera tenido incluso una taza de coco en sus vidas.

La señora Greengrass le tiró un beso al aire y la llamó querida después de saludar a todos los Malfoy primero. Sorprendió un poco a Hermione. Ciertamente, más distante de lo que ella sería recibida en su casa. Con una punzada, extraño a sus padres.

Se sentaron en una pequeña zona de estar donde dos elfos estaban tomando las órdenes de bebidas. La señora Greengrass era muy hermosa, pero estaba muy maquillada. Ella hacía un esfuerzo, que era algo que el Sr. Greengrass parecía haber dejado de hacer un tiempo atrás. Él tenía una gran barriga que significaba que había varias cosas en este mundo que amaba mucho. Su hija podría no haber estado tan alta en la lista porque él sólo gruñó un poco mientras ella pasaba por su lado.

Daphne Greengrass, disculpen, Hamphrey, entró junto con su marido. La señora Greengrass le tiró un beso al aire a su otra hija también. Daphne no se veía muy diferente de cuando estaba en la escuela, aunque ya no llevaba su uniforme escolar. Hermione no conocía a su marido.

—¿Recuerdan a mi hija Daphne? —dijo la señora Greengrass—. Acaba de dar a luz a un hijo hace dos meses.

—Felicitaciones —ofreció Lucius. Hermione miró a su alrededor, ¿de verdad, ellos no sabían que la cuñada tuvo un bebé? Daphne se sentó y un elfo la atendió.

—¿Aún no estás embarazada? —Preguntó la señora Greengrass o quizás lo declaró. Le tomó un segundo a Hermione darse cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, causando que tosiera en su bebida—. No entiendo por qué ella no ha producido un heredero todavía. —La señora Greengrass le habló a Lucius y Narcissa—. Debe ser simple obstinación. Tratamos de eliminárselo de su sistema, pero... Hemos hecho que a ambas las revisaran completamente —continuó ella, mientras que Hermione sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a flamearse. Técnicamente ellos estaban hablando de Astoria, pero aún así era mortificante—. Los médicos insistieron en que podían concebir. —La mujer habló en tono de disculpa, como si le hubiera vendido un caballo cojo—. Aunque parece que Daphne habría sido una mejor opción, visto en retrospectiva.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Nadie más parecía estar avergonzado por esta situación. Draco estaba sentado casualmente junto a ella, sorbiendo su bebida mientras medio escuchaba la conversación. Lucius y Narcissa no reaccionaron tampoco, como si esa declaración ya estuviera en sus pensamientos y fuera perfectamente aceptable para decir en compañía. Tal vez esa era la etiqueta de los sangres pura en la sociedad, vender a sus hijas como yeguas de cría y luego pedir disculpas si no se reproducían con suficiente rapidez.

Por primera vez Hermione sintió pena por Astoria Greengrass. Quería golpear a Draco por no defenderla. Debía ser su culpa, ella era capaz de concebir de acuerdo con los médicos, él probablemente no podía y realmente, él era tan horrible con Astoria que probablemente no podría tolerar tenerlo cerca de ella.

Y entonces, Daphne le estaba dando la más petulante mirada. Hermione no podía creer que esta fuera la familia de Astoria. No le gustaba ninguno de ellos y no podía creer que trataran a los suyos de esa manera. Le hizo preguntarse, tal vez solo ella estaba recibiendo su basura porque era nacida de muggle, tal vez esta era la forma en que estaban acostumbrados. Debajo de todo ese esnobismo y sofisticación, no eran más que salvajes. Bueno ella siempre había sabido que Draco era vicioso, pero había creído que estaba reservado para las personas que pensaba que eran inferiores a él en su sociedad retorcida.

—Aún son jóvenes. Hay mucho tiempo —dijo Narcissa. No la estaba defendiendo, sino dando un final educado a la conversación. Hermione se sintió enferma. No quería pasar la noche con estas personas.

Secretamente siempre se había preguntado cómo sería estar dentro de ese mundo pero en este momento, no podría importarle menos, quería mantenerse lejos de estas personas. ¿Les importaría incluso si supieran que su hija estaba probablemente muerta?

Hermione se excusó y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba un momento a solas. En realidad lo que necesitaba era alguna excusa para salir de allí, pero no podía pensar en nada. Tal vez sólo debería irse, pero entonces probablemente iba a tener otra charla alentadora de Draco, quizás algo en la línea de lo zorra que era, como la última vez.

Daphne entró en el baño. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. No tenía idea de qué esperar de Daphne, no estaba tan segura de la relación entre hermanas. Ella en realidad solo había conocido a Parvati y Padma, y ellas parecían discutir más que nada. Daphne pareció asentarse en la pared, mirándola.

—¿Cómo es tu hijito? —comenzó Hermione.

—Él está bien —dijo Daphne, ligeramente aburrida. Hermione asintió, sin saber qué más decir.

—Él debe mantenerte despierta toda la noche —prosiguió Hermione cuando el silencio continuó. Los bebés eran un tema en el que había pensado mucho en los últimos años.

—No realmente —dijo Daphne. Hermione se dio cuenta de que debía tener a alguien que se hiciera cargo del niño durante la noche.

_¿Qué quieres?_, Hermione quería preguntar a Daphne que no desaparecía.

—¿Vas a la casa de Zabini este verano? —preguntó Daphne.

—No estoy segura de cuáles son los planes —dijo Hermione, sin saber siquiera a lo que se refería Daphne.

Lo que sea que dijo Hermione, pareció molestar a Daphne.

—Sólo porque eres rica, no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras —explotó ella antes de salir del baño.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?, se preguntó Hermione. Ella realmente tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo ahora.

Estaba a punto de disculparse por el conveniente dolor de cabeza cuando volviera al grupo, cuando dirigiéndose al comedor sintió la mano firme de Draco en su espalda guiándola. Ella lo odiaba cuando él la tocaba.

Otra noche en el tramo de la buena sociedad ante Hermione y se preguntó en broma si tal vez Astoria había conseguido el mejor trato. No, en serio, era bueno estar viva. Si ella solo pudiera salir de esta situación. _Los magos sangre pura no se divorciaban_, pensó mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Draco.

No creía que él estuviera disfrutando especialmente de la noche tampoco. La conversación se centró principalmente en torno a la política y quien estaba en funciones y quien estaba pescando el poder dentro del Ministerio. Esta fue la versión masculina de sangre pura de los chismes, mientras que las mujeres se sentaban y escuchaban. Draco decía algo de vez en cuando. Él estaba prestando atención a la conversación. No le prestó ninguna atención a ella.

Gracias a Dios la velada terminó tan pronto como el postre hubo terminado. Los Malfoy no parecían querer quedarse después de ello, lo cual parecía ser un regalo del cielo según Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió de que nadie hubiera siquiera sospechado esta noche. La invasión de ladrones de cadáveres había ocurrido en su familia y nadie lo notó.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione pasó los días siguientes investigando. Ella solamente veía a alguien en el desayuno y en la cena. Casi todo el mundo más que todo la ignoraba, lo cual estaba bien con ella. Se preguntó varias veces sí debería tratar de acercarse a Harry, pero sabía que iba a ser realmente complicado. Él no le creería y no estaba segura de que podría convencerle de que realmente era ella y no Astoria tratando de engañarlo con recuerdos robados.<p>

Se sentía muy mal por Astoria, por estar en esta situación. Draco obviamente no le prestaba ninguna atención y su familia era atroz. Solo le hacía sentir enferma pensar en los sangre pura y sus formalidades. Lo que lo hacía peor era que había una fiesta esa noche donde los Flint. Ella trató de excusarse, pero evidentemente fue inaceptable. Otra fiesta aburrida de etiqueta. ¿Es eso todo lo que hacían con sus vidas?

Hermione odiaba arreglarse, dejó que Red eligiera sus trajes, e hiciera su cabello. Incluso dejo que la pequeña elfa le pusiera un poco de maquillaje, ya que parecía volverse bastante agitada cuando ella se negaba. Como de costumbre, ellos la estaban esperando abajo. Narcisa le dio una mala mirada de nuevo a pesar de que ella estaba justo en el tiempo acordado. _Estas personas simplemente no podían esperar para llegar a una fiesta_, pensó con amargura para sí misma mientras agarraba el brazo de Malfoy.

Una vez más, Draco pareció volver a la vida en la fiesta. Ella lo había visto antes, pero estaba sorprendida de lo divertido y encantador que podía ser cuando lo intentaba. La fiesta fue un borrón aburrido. Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en los momentos correctos. Pasó la mayor parte de la noche preguntándose ¿cuál sería la alternativa? ¿Qué sería lo que le harían si se negaba a ir?

Draco casi no le hablaba y luego se excusó por un tiempo ya que necesitaba hablar con un grupo de hombres. Hermione vagó, mirando a los ancestros de los Flint en las paredes, quienes estaban obviamente emocionados por la fiesta. La casa de los Flint era un poco más moderna que la de los Malfoy. Debía haber sido construida en los últimos 300 años, frente a la de los Malfoy, que debía haber sido construida en la Edad Media, si no antes.

Ella decidió buscar el baño de damas, pero estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para encontrarlo. Terminó en una especie de sala de dibujo en su cuarto intento y casi gruñó con frustración.

Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando alguien pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella por la espalda. Todo sucedió muy rápido, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar mientras las manos se movieron hacia arriba y ahuecaron sus senos. Disculpen, los senos de Astoria. Alguien le besaba el cuello y se apretaba a sí mismo en su trasero.

Su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez Draco tenía algunos hábitos amorosos extraños en las casas de otras personas, pero a medida que se inclinaba forzadamente fuera de los brazos que la tomaban vio que no era él. Era Theo Nott. Y su sorpresa le dio la oportunidad de atraerla de vuelta. Ahora estaban frente a frente.

—Vamos, nena —dijo con voz baja y ronca—. Te he extrañado como un loco.

_¿Qué? No, ¡qué asco!_

—Suéltame, Nott —dijo ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó obviamente confundido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —continuó Hermione, tratando de lidiar con la situación. ¿Era esto normal? ¿Estaba siendo atacada o se suponía que esto debía suceder?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy casada —dijo ella. Era la línea que utilizaba cada vez que algún extraño tenía una idea equivocada.

Theo la miró como si estuviera loca.

—No me toques —dijo Hermione y se alejó. Ella no le dio la espalda del todo mientras salía de la habitación. Nott seguía mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba la gente, realmente necesitaba un baño, pero no quería arriesgarse a estar sola de nuevo. Se sentía un poco nauseabunda cuando se dio cuenta de que Theo Nott y Astoria eran amantes. Aunque pensándolo bien, no le importaba. Estaba un poco dividida entre sentir lástima por Draco y pensar que era justo lo que se merecía.

Astoria estaba jugando sucio con él. La parte de ella que veía a Draco Malfoy como su némesis no podía haber estado más feliz; pero la parte adulta pensó que era un poco infantil desearle daño, que no la hacía mejor que él. Muy bien, ella disfrutaría de su parte infantil por un momento mientras se permitía un instante de alegría por su desgracia.

Entonces su némesis apareció al lado de ella.

—No me gusta cuando vagas por allí —le dijo y su mano fue justo a la parte baja de su espalda de nuevo, donde la mantenía constantemente.

—Tuve que ir al baño —le respondió ella. Así que no le gustaba cuando ella se iba a vagar por allí, ¿eh? Tal vez él tenía una idea de lo que Astoria hacía cuando ella caminaba alrededor. Ahora se sentía mal por permitirse sus sentimientos infantiles.

Él la había estado buscando. Se preguntó si él habría ido en busca de ella en las otras habitaciones. Supuso que había posibilidades de que hubiese encontrado a Astoria y a Nott en una situación similar en el pasado. Hasta ahora, no lo había visto buscando a Astoria por ningún otro concepto alguna vez.

Él no era feliz. Podía ver los músculos de la tensión en su mandíbula apretada; pero finalmente fue sustituido por el show que encandilaba a alguna que otra persona.

Ella se sentía más o menos mal por él, porque tuviera un mal matrimonio. Su relación con Ron había terminado mal y fue una miseria. Draco estaba atrapado en este matrimonio. El divorcio no era una opción para él. Él, al igual que la mayoría de los sangre pura, sufriría por su matrimonio hasta que uno de los dos muriera. Lo cual daba lugar a la existencia de una taza de homicidios conyugales en la sociedad de la sangre pura más alta de la normal. Azkaban contenía unas cuantas personas que preferían la paz fría, sobre la compañía de sus cónyuges enervantes.

A ella nunca se le había ocurrido que algo podría ir muy mal en la vida de Malfoy. A él siempre se le había otorgado todo en la mano, todo era arreglado con el dinero o influencia. Pero él vivía en esta sociedad asfixiante, con un matrimonio que estaba, obviamente, apenas funcionando.

Ella había odiado estar sola en su pequeño apartamento pequeño y con su trabajo sin salida, si alguna vez lo hubiese reconocido, pero esto era probablemente peor. Todavía tendría potencial para cualquier cosa, pero él estaba atrapado en esto, para siempre. La parte infantil de ella que lo odiaba sintió pena por él.

Le hizo pensar menos en que estaba siendo arrastrada a estos eventos para ser su esposa-florero, al menos por esta noche. Ella todavía tenía que encontrar alguna manera de arreglar todo esto. Mientras tanto trataría de solo tolerar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pasó el resto de la noche mirándolo. Era tan alto como Ron, pero allí más o menos terminaban las similitudes. Ron, a pesar de que era bueno, había sido una manta perfectamente caliente. Draco no lo era. No estaba segura de lo que era Draco, pero no era cómodo. Era más bien desafiante. Él era profundamente observador. Podía leer cualquier debilidad en ella, no importaba cuánto intentara de ocultarla. Él sabía cómo hacerle daño. Ron la hería a menudo, pero nunca fue a propósito, él solo no podía leerla.

Aún le hería que ellos no superaran su esterilidad. Todavía drenaba toda la alegría del mundo cada vez que pensaba sobre ello.

—Trata de no parecer tan decepcionada —, dijo Draco con frialdad. Hermione estaba segura de que esa declaración tenía doble significado, pero no se molestó en encontrarlo.

—Lo siento —respondió—. Estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó secamente.

—Estaba pensando en Ron Weasley.

Se quedó ligeramente paralizado. No era una declaración que estuviera esperando, decidió ella.

—Bueno, la sensación general de la decepción es evidente, entonces —dijo.

Vale, eso fue algo gracioso de una manera muy perversa y Hermione reprimió la insinuación de una sonrisa.

—Se me olvidó que estás bajo la impresión de que eres Granger —,dijo.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger —respondió.

—¿Alguna vez la conociste? —Preguntó Draco—. Nada sobre ti es como Granger. Deberías haber elegido a alguien un poco más creíble, Astoria.

—¿Creíble? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con creíble? —¿De qué manera ella no era creíble a los ojos de Draco Malfoy?

Él la ignoró. Su tiempo de sentir lástima por Malfoy definitivamente había acabado. Condenado bastardo.

Por suerte la noche había terminado y Draco la dejó tan pronto como se aparecieron de nuevo a la mansión. Era evidente que la noche no había terminado para él.

Hermione no lo vio a la mañana siguiente, lo cual estaba bien. Todavía tenía picazón por su declaración "no es creíble", sea lo que fuera que quisiera decir.

Pero ellos no volvieron a hablar de los próximos días. _Bien_, pensó ella.

Entonces él entró en su habitación una noche.

—¿No tocas? —Señaló ella molesta. Podría haber estado en la ducha o algo así.

Él no respondió, pero cruzó la habitación con una copa en su mano. La dejó en una mesita y comenzó a deshacer sus gemelos. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero quedó sin aliento cuando él comenzó con los botones de su camisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —explotó ella. Él se giró para mirarla.

—Es el momento.

—¿Momento?

—Estás ovulando.

Ella jadeó. Él estaba… él estaba esperando... ¡Por supuesto que no!

—De ninguna manera —dijo ella, pero él siguió sacando su camisa de sus pantalones—. ¡Absolutamente no!

—Esta es tu primera y única obligación, Astoria.

—No soy Astoria —dijo ella—. Yo no soy tu esposa. Soy Hermione. Esto es absolutamente inaceptable.

—Te puedes llamar a ti misma la Reina de Sheeba por todo lo que me interesa, Astoria. Lo único que tienes que hacer en la vida es producir un heredero, es tu deber, como lo es cada mes.

Hermione estaba en completo pánico. Esto absolutamente no podía suceder. Buscó una salida.

—No lo hagas difícil, Astoria —le dijo y cerró la puerta con su varita.

_¿Qué, iba él a forzarla?,_ pensó. Hermione sintió la adrenalina corriendo a través de ella, haciéndola inestable.

—Pero tengo una conmoción cerebral —dijo ella, agarrándose de cualquier cosa, preguntándose si podía salir por la ventana. Su varita estaba en el baño, _maldita sea_, pensó para sus adentros—. El médico lo dijo, tengo que tomarlo con calma.

Draco la miraba con recelo.

—No puedo agitarme —dijo tratando de hacer un argumento lógico mientras estaba en el completo pánico—. De lo contrario el daño podría empeorar o ser permanente. Y entonces es posible que quedes atrapado con una mujer que piensa que es Hermione Granger para siempre.

Él la miró por un rato.

—Bien —respondió—. Pero solo por este mes, Astoria. No voy a tolerar que trates de escabullirte. Lo digo en serio, hiciste tu cama, ahora tienes que dormir en ella. Literalmente.

Él salió de la habitación y Hermione temblaba como una hoja. Más de la adrenalina que por miedo real. Ella no tenía miedo de él, para nada, más bien le disgustaba. Esta era una consecuencia de su difícil situación de la que en realidad no se había percatado. Ella era su condenada esposa, y él tenía ciertos derechos. Derechos que podría exigir a través de una orden de la corte si era necesario. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ella tuvo que recurrir a tomarse una copa sólo para calmar sus nervios. No iba a poder dormir esa noche. Él dijo este mes. Así que eso significaba que tenía hasta la próxima vez que estuviera ovulando. No podía creer que él llevara la cuenta de su horario de ovulación. Ron nunca hizo eso.

Se preguntó si Draco y Astoria sólo lo hacían una vez al mes cuando ella estaba ovulando. No era de extrañar que no llegaran a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso no sabían que tenían que hacerlo mucho más que eso? Hermione sabía todos los trucos para aumentar la probabilidad de quedar embarazada, y si tenían dificultades, como tenían la mayoría de los sangre pura, más o menos tenían que estar constantemente empapados en... eso. Lo ideal sería que con la ayuda del orgasmo femenino. ¿Acaso ellos no sabían nada?

Obviamente, ellos no se podían soportar uno al otro, por lo que sólo podrían soportarlo una vez al mes.

Hermione llegó a donde estaban los libros, ella tenía un mes para solucionar todo.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a **_Camnz_**.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes par de semanas pasaron muy rápido. Ella sólo vio a los Malfoy en el desayuno. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo allí, y realmente era lo suficientemente grande para que no tuviera que ver a nadie a menos que lo quisiera.<p>

Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca. Ella realmente no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. Su piso había sido recogido y alquilado a otra persona, así que no tenía ningún lugar adonde ir.

Alquilar un lugar para sí misma sería una cosa muy extraña por hacer, y verdaderamente, tenía un montón de tiempo y espacio para ella en la Mansión Malfoy. Además, traería una conversación realmente incomoda si quisiera cargar el piso a la cuenta de los Malfoy. Ella no tenía nada de dinero de su cuenta y desde luego no podía acceder a su propia pequeña cuenta, considerando que estaba muerta y que se veía asombrosamente parecida a otra persona.

Su trabajo de investigación era bastante desalentador. En primer lugar, no podía encontrar ninguna cosa relacionada con la ocupación del cuerpo de otra persona. En segundo lugar, incluso si pudiera probar que era una impostora en este cuerpo, el matrimonio entre ella y Draco aún se mantendría. El matrimonio era entre las líneas de sangre, y la sangre todavía estaba allí. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser sobre la sangre con esta gente?

Así que no importa cuán alterada o incapacitada mentalmente la esposa estuviera, el matrimonio seguía siendo válido. Ella no pudo encontrar ningún vacío legal que pudiera usar para reclamar que era otra persona, es decir, no la persona con la que él se casó, porque legalmente él se casó con el cuerpo y no con el alma. Así que en resumen, ella simplemente parecía estar atascada en la propiedad de Draco Malfoy.

Todavía tenía un momento de extrema confusión cuando despertaba por las mañanas. Todavía tenía los momentos extraños, cuando pensaba que era su propio infierno personal. Era una cosa extraña. Básicamente se le ofreció lo que ella habría querido, un marido que realmente quería un niño y un cuerpo capaz de producir uno, al menos de acuerdo con la comunidad médica. Un hogar estable, suficiente dinero para asegurar que podía hacer las cosas que quería hacer. En la superficie se trataba de un deseo hecho realidad.

Sólo había un pequeño inconveniente, sólo un pequeño detalle, que tenía que estar con Draco Malfoy. Puedes tener todo lo que quieres, pero debe ser con la persona que siempre has despreciado. Y no vayamos a olvidar que el sentimiento era mutuo, aún más por el lado de él, quizás. Ahora si eso no era un dilema hecho en el infierno, no sabía qué lo sería.

Su completa obsesión con tener un bebé no estaba lejos de su alcance, sólo tenía que estar con Draco Malfoy. Y dicho niño después crecería y llegaría a ser un Malfoy.

Ella sabía que la vida era sobre hacer compromisos, pero este era uno bastante grande, ¿no era así?

Tal vez si Draco supiera que su némesis estudiantil estaba ahora en el cuerpo de su esposa. Quizás eso fuera suficiente para sacar algún tipo de divorcio, a pesar que no era una cosa que se hiciera en su sociedad, por ningún motivo. Seguramente estar casado en forma accidental con alguien sería lo suficiente como para que reuniera los requisitos. A pesar de que ella supiera que no era. Había encontrado un caso en que dos personas se habían casado bajo la influencia de la maldición _Imperio_, como una broma, y el matrimonio seguía en pie.

Malfoy podría querer una separación si supiera que estaba atado a una verdadera sangre sucia. Aunque, técnicamente, el cuerpo todavía estaba del linaje de sangre pura. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Draco no le creía. Ella había mencionado su difícil situación un par de veces y él había dado por sentado de que ella estaba desquiciada. En realidad, sospechaba que él podría estar pensando que su esposa estaba inventando excusas para no compartir la cama marital con él.

¿Qué dice eso sobre su matrimonio, cuando uno de los cónyuges asume que el otro fingiría una enfermedad mental para evitar hacerlo con él? _Tal vez era realmente malo en eso_, pensó con diversión.

La meditación de Hermione fue perturbada por alguien en la chimenea.

—Astoria, querida, todavía saldremos el día de hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo la cabeza en la chimenea. Después de una inspección más cercana, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que era Pansy.

—¿Hoy? —Preguntó con incertidumbre.

—No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? —dijo Pansy—. Vamos a Sertrini, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo siento Pansy, lo olvide —, respondió sin saber realmente qué otra cosa decir.

—Bueno, alístate —dijo Pansy—. Yo iré allí en media hora. Sabía que ibas a olvidarlo, eres tan despistada, Astoria.

Pansy fue fiel a su palabra. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, pero al final decidió que era mejor seguir con la corriente por ahora. Sabía que Sertrini era un restaurante de admisión restringida.

Pansy estaba vestida inmaculadamente cuando arrastró a Hermione fuera de la casa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va todo? —pregunto Pansy mientras estaban sentadas, finalmente, con las bebidas.

—Tuve un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —dijo Hermione—. No he sido yo misma desde entonces.

—Lamento escuchar eso —respondió Pansy, pero la simpatía no estaba allí.

—¿Cómo está tu marido? —inquirió Hermione dado que recordaba que Pansy se casó con un hombre mayor.

—Decrépito. Pero muy rico. Nada ha cambiado —dijo Pansy con una risa—. ¿Cómo está el tuyo?

—No lo he visto mucho —, contestó Hermione. Era realmente extraño tener una conversación con Pansy. Tenía bastante curiosidad por ver cómo era ella sin todo el gruñido.

—¿Cómo está Theo? —preguntó Pansy para la sorpresa de Hermione.

—No lo he visto tampoco —respondió con un pequeño sonrojo de la vergüenza aunque no estaba segura de porqué se sintió avergonzada. Pansy obviamente sabía sobre el asunto de Astoria con Theo. Le hizo preguntarse si Pansy también tenía a alguien adicional. Decidió ir por las ramas—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—No me puedo quejar —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa astuta—. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Felicity?

—Estoy segura que tienes una idea de lo que quieres hacer —dijo. No está segura de lo que se refería Pansy o quién era Felicity, pero era mejor dejar hablar a Pansy.

—Bueno, tengo par de ideas —comenzó—. La vaca tiene que pagar.

Hermione se preguntó qué había hecho esta chica Felicity para molestar a Pansy.

—Para empezar, Clarissa no la va a invitar para la semana que viene —dijo con altanería—. Eso le dará una pausa a la vaca.

Se limitó a asentir. Aparentemente Pansy era igual de desagradable, incluso cuando no estaba gruñendo. Sospechaba que Pansy y Astoria podrían ser amigas considerando lo franca que era alrededor de ella.

—¿Daphne te sigue acosando por invitaciones? —le preguntó Pansy.

—Sí —, dijo recordando la conversación con Daphne sobre una casa de vacaciones, preguntándose hacia dónde iba a llegar esto.

—Esa chica simplemente no lo entiende —comenzó Pansy, mientras removía la ensalada que acababa de llegar—. Aún espera que rescates a su esposo perdedor de la sociedad de Siberia. ¿Realmente qué espera si se casó con alguien así? Quiero decir, él es de buena familia, pero en serio, Deltross nunca va a lograr nada.

—Creo que fue un matrimonio arreglado —dijo Hermione, un poco sorprendida de que Pansy fuera tan mala con alguien que parecía ser su amiga en la escuela.

—Oh, por favor, si tú no puedes influir en tus padres, realmente mereces lo que tienes —respondió quitándole importancia. Pansy se prolongó durante un poco más acerca de cómo Daphne se había descuidado y ahora con un mocoso para entorpecer su ya bajo estilo estelar, completaba su desesperanza.

Después pasó a planear su campaña en contra de esta chica Felicity y la complejidad de su plan era un poco sorprendente para Hermione.

—Realmente no te sientes como tú misma, ¿no es así? —Concluyó Pansy—. No has abucheado durante todo el almuerzo.

—No, no soy yo misma —respondió—. Tal vez vuelva con el tiempo.

Pansy parecía mirarla sospechosamente—. Vamos, te llevaré de regreso —dijo y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea. Ellas no pagaron, notó Hermione, pero no iba a preguntar. Debe ser algún tipo de cuenta abierta. Era bueno saberlo si alguna vez se encontraba muerta de hambre y sin un Knut.

Hermione estaba realmente deseando librarse de Pansy. Había concluido que ella era una enemiga formidable teniendo en cuenta que estaba dispuesta a planear la desaparición de alguien. Todos ellos tuvieron un poco de suerte que Voldemort fuera desdeñoso con las mujeres, porque las capacidades de planificación de Pansy serían sorprendentemente buenas si se dirigieran hacia algo útil.

Y Astoria, la perra, se negaba a ayudar a su hermana a mejorar su posición y la de su esposo. Hermione nunca había tenido una hermana, pero estaba segura de que nunca trataría a la suya así.

—Vamos a ver si Drakie está aquí —, dijo Pansy cuando estuvieron de regreso en la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione había estado preguntándose por qué había sido tan inflexible sobre llevarla a casa.

Pansy las condujo hacia uno de los estudios que Hermione había identificado como probablemente de Draco. Abrió la puerta después de un rápido toque. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco estaba en realidad en su interior.

—Drakie —dijo Pansy con regocijo—. ¿Cómo estás, querido? —dijo y dejó a Hermione para ir besar a Draco en las mejillas. Muy a la europea—. Solo te estoy regresando a tu querida esposa.

—Excelente —respondió Draco y se sentó. Pansy estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio.

—Almorzamos en Sertrini —susurró Pansy—. Aunque extrañamos tu compañía.

—Estoy seguro de que se la arreglaron muy bien, Pansy —dijo Draco divertido.

La interacción hizo preguntar a Hermione si Draco y Pansy estaban teniendo una aventura. Probablemente no. Ella sería mucho más discreta, posiblemente. Aunque tuvo la clara sensación de que a Pansy le gustaría mucho que la tuvieran.

Se acercó hacia el escritorio. Curiosa de ver esta interacción.

Pansy pareció darse cuenta de algo en el escritorio. Era el diario Profeta del día después que Hermione fuera asesinada por una chimenea, la que tenía la foto de ella de su cumpleaños veinticinco.

—Esa chica horrible —dijo Pansy con una risa—. Tan parecido a ella que hubiera muerto por una chimenea. Burda en todos los sentidos imaginables. Debe haber sido el destino.

Draco alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione. Un poco de picardía brillaba allí. Después de todo, su esposa delirante luego de un golpe en su cabeza pensaba que era Hermione Granger, ¿no era así? _Vamos Draco, vende a tu esposa a su amiga horrible_, pensó Hermione cuando lo miró a los ojos.

Draco se reclinó en su silla y sonrió ligeramente. _Vamos_, pensó Hermione, _hazlo_. Sería hacer de Astoria un tema ridículo por bastante tiempo.

Pero él miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué todavía tienes esto? —Preguntó Pansy.

—Simplemente no he tenido a los elfos por aquí por un tiempo —dijo Draco—. Se me había olvidado.

Pansy arrojó el periódico al otro lado del escritorio—. De todos modos debo irme —dijo—. Vendrás al baile la semana que viene. Será devastador si no vas. —Casi bateo sus párpados.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —le dijo, pero Hermione casi pensó que se veía aburrido.

Pansy se veía como si estuviera tratando de encontrar alguna razón para quedarse, pero no le extendieron nada, así que ella finalmente se giró y salió.

—Te veré entonces —Gritó desde la puerta. Podría haber jurado que estaba posando—. Te veré más tarde, cariño —le dijo a Hermione con un guiño.

Lo cual dejó a Hermione con Draco en su estudio. La incomodidad de la situación apremiaba.

—Mejor me voy a cambiar —dijo Hermione finalmente. Draco solo la miraba, lo que le hizo sentir muy incómoda. Se preguntó si Draco iba a alardear sobre que no la había vendido. Ron lo habría hecho, de una manera traviesa aunque no maliciosa. Pero el silencio solo continuó.

Hermione se excusó y se marchó. El almuerzo con Pansy la hizo sentir nauseabunda hasta el punto de que en realidad quería un baño.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Nota de la autora: A/N Algunos lectores se está preguntando de dónde vino la inspiración para esta historia. Principalmente a partir de una serie de televisión llamada "Dead like me", tal vez no muy recordada, pero me gusta, donde una niña es golpeada por un asiento de inodoro volando y se le pone la opción de vivir de nuevo si trabajaba como un ángel de la muerte. Por lo tanto la premisa, una segunda vida, pero sólo si es con Draco Malfoy. Hermione, probablemente escogería la muerte, así que tuvimos que hacer la elección menos obvia. También influenciada por "Drop Dead Jane", que he leído pero aunque en realidad no he visto aún. Además cargas de otras fuentes, ninguno de los que específicamente pueda recordar.

* * *

><p>Hermione aún no tenía suerte con su investigación. Había leído todo lo que había en la biblioteca de Malfoy acerca de la muerte y los fantasmas, las cuales el mundo mágico conocía tan poco. Los únicos cuentos de muertes eran de los fantasmas y sus historias eran más o menos lo mismo. Se negaban a ir, obstinación pura. Aparentemente había un tirón en algún lugar y se niegan a ceder. Finalmente, el tirón se detiene.<p>

No se acordaba de ningún tipo de tirón, había estado inconsciente. Tal vez ella no murió, pero su cuerpo sí. Esto estaba haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

Sólo quería ir a casa, odiaba estar aquí, odiaba a estas personas. Todo el tiempo ellos habían estado tratando de excluirla y ella había estado, aunque nunca lo admitiría, celosa de estar en el exterior, pero en realidad no había nada en el interior que quisiera. Ellos eran terrible el uno con el otro, cada uno peor que el otro.

Le mataría estar atrapada aquí para siempre. Si ella estaría atrapada aquí y unida a Draco, en realidad podría estar mejor muerta. No es que su vida anterior fuera mucho de lo que presumir, estaba increíblemente sola, todos sus amigos estaban emparejados, siendo absorbidos en sus propias vidas y ninguno de ellos tenía un montón de tiempo para ella. Incluso Harry, que estaba trabajando ahora, con una familia, y todo su tiempo libre se dedicaba a construir extensiones a su casa. Lo último que escuchó fue que Ginny quería una piscina cubierta. Merlín sabría por qué.

Y ahora estaba muerta y todos ellos habían superado esa experiencia, aparentemente a excepción de ella, quien estaba atrapada aquí, en esta existencia horrible y frío. Suponía que si tú hubieras crecido aquí, nunca extrañarías lo que no tenías. Se preguntó si Draco había tenido alguna vez verdaderos amigos.

Todavía lo veía solamente en el desayuno, pero el "baile" de Pansy se acercaba rápidamente para disgusto de Hermione. Otra noche para ser desfilada alrededor.

Como de costumbre, dejó que Red la vistiera y arreglara. Hermione estuvo abajo primero esa vez, pero todavía obtuvo miradas de desaprobación. Draco se colocó a su lado y los apareció según la norma. Tan predecible.

—Mantente cerca —le dijo.

Hermione se molestó con que le hablara como a un perro, pero no quería buscar ningún rincón oscuro y sufrir una experiencia similar a la última fiesta. Una chica que recordaba vagamente de Slytherin se acercó y habló con ella. Fue una conversación bastante agradable.

Draco regresó y la llevó a saludar a Pansy, junto con los besos de aire tradicionales. Charlaron un rato, Pansy coqueteaba mientras su marido mayor bebía sus tragos. _Yo probablemente __tomaría__ también si estuviera casado con ella_, pensó Hermione.

La noche pasó, Draco la arrastró alrededor, conversando con la gente, con la personalidad encantadora que parecía conjurar para las fiestas. Empezó en una discusión política con un hombre mayor y Hermione se ofreció a reponer las bebidas.

Llegó a la barra, la cual servía cualquier tipo de bebida que quisieran los asistentes a la fiesta. Blaise Zabini se acercó a la barra a su lado. Ordenó dos whiskys de fuego.

—Astoria, querida, te ves hermosa esta noche —, le dijo con su acento perezoso. Hermione se preguntó si había algo de historia entre Blaise y Astoria—. Pero siempre te vez hermosa, ¿cómo has estado? Manteniéndote en forma por lo que veo.

—Bien —dijo Hermione—. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Y tú?

—No me puedo quejar —dijo Blaise. Él le estaba dando la mirada Blaise. Sus párpados pesados sobre una mirada intensa. Él era famoso en la escuela por el intento de mirada seductora, la cual, lamentablemente, funcionaba una y otra vez. Estaba coqueteando con ella, qué asco—. Me las arreglo.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —Preguntó Hermione, tratando de llamar su atención sobre quien sea que supuestamente estuviera comprometido también. No estaba casado, ella lo sabía. Él había sido el soltero número uno en esta comunidad durante cinco años seguidos.

Él se encogió de hombros. Hermione saltó cuando sintió una mano en su espalda, pero se dio cuenta que era Draco. El único permitido a tener la mano sobre su espalda. Dios, odiaba a estas personas.

—Astoria, querida —dijo Draco, su voz un poco más fría que lo normal—. Veo que encontraste a nuestro Blaise.

—Sí —respondió—. Está consiguiendo algunas bebidas.

—Apuesto que lo está haciendo —dijo Draco sonriéndole a Blaise. Draco estaba muy cerca—. ¿Todo bien, Blaise?

—Nunca he estado mejor —dijo Blaise.

Algo estaba pasando aquí, Hermione notó. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Draco justo a su lado. Él se giró hacia ella—. Ahora voy a hablar con el Ministro y después me gustaría presentarte a la señora Denillion. Búscame en cinco minutos. Yo estaré allí —, dijo mientras levantaba el vaso que había tomado de su mano y señalaba.

Hermione pensó que se iría, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar la llevó más cerca y se inclinó. Él iba a besarla y Hermione estaba demasiado conmocionada para moverse. Todo comenzó con el más ligero de toques. Podía sentir su aliento en sus labios antes de que él la besara correctamente. No fue forzado, no fue duro, pero tampoco fue ligero. Fue perfecto. La única palabra que podría usar para describirlo. Y la inundó con la sensación.

Él le acarició el interior de su labio superior con la lengua antes de profundizar el beso. Hermione podía sentir el beso hasta la punta de los pies. Terminó tan lánguidamente como empezó, alejándose lentamente haciéndole querer seguirlo. Ella no se había preparado para eso, la había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo detener un profundo suspiro mientras se apartaba.

Bien, ese había sido un beso fantástico. Ella todavía estaba hormigueando por todas partes y tuvo que detenerse para no poner sus dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos. _Wow. No, era simplemente porque había pasado demasiado tiempo_, se dijo Hermione, tanto tiempo desde que había sido besada.

Draco estaba viendo a Blaise después que se apartó. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido sólo una participante en una especie de juego de orina entre los dos Slytherin, del tipo "no toques mi propiedad".

Bien, hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que no había sido besada así. Draco se había ido. Hermione no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Estaba bastante segura que se encontraba sonrojada, obviamente de vergüenza. Blaise la estaba mirando.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo ella y se batió en retirada. Encontró un baño y se refrescó la cara con un poco de agua.

Ella no tenía ni idea que Draco Malfoy podía besar así. Indicaba algún tipo de pasión que simplemente no iba con el personaje frío y burlón. Bueno, él era muy bueno en montar un espectáculo, pensó, y no le gustaba ser utilizada como parte de su pequeña guerra de territorio con sus "amigos". ¿No tenían ellos nada mejor que hacer que dormir por ahí con las esposas de los demás?

De todos modos, Hermione hizo lo que se le dijo y se unió a Draco. Lo último que quería era una pequeña escena. Mientras tanto iba a tener que pensar en una manera de dejar de ser requerida en estas horribles reuniones. Tal vez tendría que hechizarse con el acné horrible y persistente que dio a esa vaca snivelly que los delató en el quinto año. Quizás un buen conjunto de forúnculos que emparejaran. Draco preferiría cortarse el brazo que ser visto con ella en público. Podría echarle la culpa a una gran cantidad de "mejores amigas" de Astoria.

La mano de Draco estaba de nuevo en la parte baja de su espalda y le quemaba. Hermione quería alejarse de la sensación incómoda, pero apartarse sólo haría que él la jalara más cerca. Lo que en este momento sólo estaría recordándole lo que él esperaba de ella en una semana o algo así. Una imposibilidad absoluta.

_¿Qué tan imposible sería?_, se preguntó. _Un bebé, un bebé maravilloso, lleno de vida_. Eso era suficiente para provocar un poco de humedad en la parte trasera de sus ojos. Él estaba hablando con alguna señora en francés. Ella no sabía que hablaba francés y lo hacía muy bien. Ella podía tartamudearlo, pero él era completamente fluido.

No era feo físicamente, nunca lo había sido. Su cuerpo, el cual casualmente estaba apretado al suyo, estaba tonificado. Podía besar como una estrella de cine, pero era Draco Malfoy, ¿qué más se podía decir? Aunque parte de ella sintió una pequeña punzada de alegría de que él se hubiera manchado a sí mismo con la existencia sucia de ella. Incluso si sólo se enteraba después de que muriera, seguiría existiendo para siempre con el conocimiento que él mismo se había manchado con alguien tan impuro, roto todas sus propias convenciones. Sin saberlo, pero igual era una venganza de un modo metafísico.

Gracias a Dios que la fiesta finalmente había terminado y Draco la acompañó al salón donde los invitados estaban diciendo adiós a la anfitriona. Pansy le dio un abrazo ligero y luego a Draco, y Hermione estaba segura de que la mano de Pansy se desvió un poquito.

_Lo que sea_, pensó.

Draco los apareció de regreso.

—¿Podrías tratar de no coquetear con cualquier hombre que este en la habitación? —le preguntó con frialdad—. No sería tan malo si tuvieras una pizca de discreción, pero eres como un hipopótamo en un autobús. Sé que tu cerebro no funciona para la mayoría de los casos, pero no voy a permitirte ir a las fiestas si vas a comportarte así.

—¿Así, cómo? —Le espetó Hermione de vuelta. No había hecho nada que estuviera fuera de lugar. Había sido una jugadora parada en la línea toda la noche.

—Prácticamente estabas encima de Blaise —dijo.

—Claro que no, —respondió—. ¿De verdad eres tan celoso que te molestas si ella habla con alguien?

—Ese no era nadie —le dijo—. Ese era Blaise. Y dejar de hablar de ti misma en tercera persona.

—Voy a hablar de mí misma de cualquier modo que quiera, gracias —, le respondió—. Y no te preocupes, los encantos de Blaise no son tan irresistibles como piensas.

—¿De verdad, Astoria? ¿Ya has estado allí y hecho eso? —le espetó.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, no tenía idea de si era cierto o no. No tenía idea de si Draco estaba siendo irracionalmente celoso o simplemente estaba harto de una mujer perdida que hacia un mal trabajo ocultándolo.

—No sé lo que su esposa hizo o no hizo —le dijo—. Yo no soy tu esposa y preferiría que no me trataras de esa manera.

—Oh, sí, el rollo de "yo soy Hermione Granger" —dijo Draco con un pequeño movimiento en su mano—. Se está volviendo muy viejo. De verdad no la conocías bien, ¿verdad?

—Tú tampoco —respondió Hermione.

—Yo la conocía mucho mejor que tú —le dijo Draco—. Realmente Astoria, no podrías haber elegido a una persona que fuera más diferente a ti. Deberías haber escogido a alguien con la que tuvieras la oportunidad de actuar.

—¿Yo no estoy actuando como Hermione Granger? —le preguntó asombrada.

—Ni siquiera remotamente.

—Oh, ¿por qué? —Preguntó no estando segura si estaba más molesta o curiosa—. Me gustaría saber cómo no estoy actuando como Hermione Granger.

—En primer lugar, ella se vestiría dejando algo a la imaginación.

Hermione miró hacia abajo. Vale, tal vez este no fuera su tipo de vestimenta, pero no había tanta variedad para elegir en el armario de Astoria.

—En segundo lugar —continuó—. Granger no iría a almuerzos de chismes con Pansy Parkinson. Y en tercer lugar, Hermione Granger _jamás _me dejaría besarla.

_¡Fue sólo porque había pasado demasiado tiempo!_ Quería gritarle, pero no estaba segura de que sonara convincente incluso a sí misma si lo dijera en voz alta.

—Mientras que tú —dijo él groseramente— eres cualquier persona. No tienes ningún tipo de respeto por ti misma. —Con esto se dio vuelta y se alejó.

Hermione no podía pensar en algo inteligente que gritarle de vuelta. Se tuvo que conformar con el insatisfactorio golpe de pie contra el piso y el saber que actuó infantilmente después. Todo lo que él dijo era cierto, porque ella había hecho todas esas cosas, excepto la parte de ser cualquier persona, aunque al parecer había simplemente sucumbido esta noche a su odiado némesis sin ni siquiera una pausa. Sólo un pequeño beso y ella había perdido toda capacidad de razonar. ¡Ay, eso dolió!

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>La investigación no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Tuvo que tomar un descanso, su cerebro se estaba petrificando. Decidió que quizás tomar un paseo podría limpiar el revoltijo que tenía en su cabeza. Necesitaba estímulos por lo que decidió ir al Callejón Diagon, y simplemente dar una vuelta por un rato. Tal vez tomar una taza de té en alguna parte.<p>

Madame Malkin había sacado su nueva línea de primavera. Cosas que a Astoria le gustaría. Hermione sólo quería un par de jeans. Tal vez iría al Londres muggle y compraría algunos, pero no tenía dinero muggle. Podía imaginar la mirada de desaprobación que obtendría de todos los Malfoy si ella bajaba a desayunar en jeans y sudadera.

Caminó sin rumbo por un tiempo antes de decidir que una taza de té y unas galletas podrían ser buenas. La clientela del almuerzo se había acabado y los cafés estaban más tranquilos ahora. Ella en verdad tenía que hacer algo acerca del problema con la ropa. Había aumentado de peso desde la primera vez que tomó residencia en el cuerpo de Astoria, donde quiera que Astoria se encuentre probablemente esté lívida.

_Aunque no se veía mal_, pensó Hermione, un poco más de curvas en vez que la figura de palo que había heredado. Hermione no comía demasiado, pero Astoria debería haber comido menos que nada.

Se sentó en el café con una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Tenía una buena vista por la ventana, hacia los transeúntes compradores. Era muy agradable estar sola rodeada del sonido de la zona. El pastel de chocolate estaba divino, era la cura para casi todas las dolencias. La comunidad médica estaba subestimando seriamente su poder.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando levantó la vista y vio a Ron caminando por la calle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Debería haber estado trabajando en este momento. Él caminó a lo largo hasta que reconoció a alguien y su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Era la mujer que había visto en su piso justo después de que la extrañeza comenzara. Ron agarró a la mujer y le dio un beso, no sólo un besito sino del tipo "he estado esperando todo el día por esto".

Una visión que no había visto en él desde el final de la guerra, probablemente. Ellos aún permanecían cerca uno del otro, hablando muy íntimamente hasta que Ron le besó la frente y le tomó la mano. Luego se trasladaron por la calle fuera de la vista de Hermione.

Hermione sabía que estaban haciendo cosas relacionadas con la boda. Ron había tomado algún permiso del trabajo y ellos estaban haciendo diligencias de la boda. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ella no sentía correcto envidiar la felicidad de Ron, porque él era obviamente feliz, pero ella lo hacía. Era tan injusto. Él consiguió superarla e ir y encontrar una relación fabulosa y satisfactoria y ella fue a encontrar la muerte.

No iba a ser invitada a la boda de Ron, se dio cuenta. Todos ellos estarían allí y ella no lo estaría. Todos pensaban que estaba muerta. Y ahora todos lo han superado. Listos para celebrar la boda de Ron.

Hermione perdió el apetito por completo y su espíritu solo se derrumbó. Su vida había terminado. Había estado tan distraída con la extrañeza de lo que estaba sucediendo, que en realidad le acababa de golpear la realidad de que estaba muerta. Y no importaba lo que hiciera, a quién lograra convencer, las cosas no volverían a ser como eran antes, su cuerpo se había ido y ella estaba atrapada en uno nuevo que resultó ser, el de la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Se apareció en la casa y se fue a la cama. Ella lloró. Lloró por la vida que había perdido. Reconociendo que no había ido según lo planeado en muchos aspectos, pero que era de ella, la que sus padres le habían dado. Habría dicho que fue el destino, pero teniendo en cuenta dónde estaba, ni siquiera se iba a acercar a ello.

Esa noche, ella dijo que estaba enferma a lo que sea que los Malfoy requirieran. No estaba en condiciones para pretender. Tenía la cara roja e hinchada, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. No sería difícil convencer a alguien de que estaba enferma, aunque nadie fue a revisarla.

Ella no pudo dormir esa noche. Se acostó en la cama pensando, llorando y enojada. Se sentó en la ventana y observó la salida del sol, se sentía increíblemente sola. Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo acurrucados a su ser querido, contentos en sus capullos cálidos. El cuarto de Hermione estaba helado, pero sentía que era como debería ser. Su piel estaba fría y las manos y los pies entumecidos por el frío. Lo sentía un poco como un castigo por ser una rareza, como una completa perdedora.

Después que vio el sol por un tiempo, decidió que incluso los perdedores necesitaban un poco de amor así que se dirigió a la ducha. El agua caliente le quemó los dedos de las manos y los pies. Le tomó años para que su cuerpo se calentara de nuevo, pero finalmente estaba cálida y de color rosa de nuevo. Justo a tiempo para el desayuno con los Malfoy. Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Hermione se despertó de nuevo a las dos de la tarde. Había otro condenado evento esa noche. No sabía dónde, no le importaba. Iba a tener que decidir qué hacer. Esto no podía durar para siempre. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

Ella podía solo huir, pero no estaba segura de que lo lograría. Aún estaría casada con Malfoy y era más que probable que aún estuviera bajo el encanto que le impedía quedar embarazada con nadie más que con él. Era una estipulación de matrimonio bastante común y Draco habría sido un idiota para no ponerlo en Astoria teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento.

Podía tratar de desafiar su situación legal, tratar de conseguir que sus amigos la apoyaran con algún tipo de anulación del matrimonio. Las posibilidades de tener éxito eran escasas, porque aunque convenciera a todo el mundo, no había motivos para el divorcio. ¿Y luego qué?

O podría ir por lo que ella quería, que era un bebé. Esto significaría hacerlo con Draco, que era perturbador, pero sinceramente, tiempo atrás lo habría hecho con un troll si eso significaba que quedaría embarazada. Podía sentir su cuerpo cambiando, tensándose para la ovulación, y la falta de aire que parecía acompañarlo en algún nivel. Hermione sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre la ovulación.

Solo lo usaría para su esperma, él obtendría un heredero y ella conseguiría la única cosa que quería encima de todo. Más adelante podrían vivir separados, no era insólito. Él no parecía tener ningún gran afecto por Astoria, así que no habría pérdida para cualquiera de ellos.

Se sentía un poco incómoda sobre usar a alguien, pero él se había casado con Astoria en primer lugar, si hubiera esperado un matrimonio amoroso, no fue lo que obtuvo así que no estaría peor.

Harry probablemente no lo entendería, Ron definitivamente no lo entendería. Si ella fuera por la ruta de Draco, probablemente conseguiría lo que quería, si no lo hacía probablemente no lo haría. Sabía que si decidía ir por el bebé sería mejor para todos los involucrados que sólo guardaba silencio acerca de la situación y siguiera actuando. Draco probablemente no seguiría adelante con esto si supiera que estaba en la cama con ella. Pero eso también significaba dejar ir a Harry y a Ron, quienes en realidad no tenían mucho tiempo para ella ya. Canjear el pasado por el futuro.

No, decidió, sería maquiavélica sobre esto, ella iba a conseguir lo que quería. Por una vez iba a ponerse en primer lugar. Por alguna razón imposible de determinar no estaba muerta, su vida debió haber terminado algunas semanas atrás. No iba a dejar que las cosas escaparan de ella de nuevo.

Así que sería Astoria, se dijo mientras miraba a la cara hermosa y fría de Astoria en el espejo. Un rostro que se adaptaba a la búsqueda fija de una sola meta. Ella dejaría de tratar de convencer a cualquiera de que era otra persona. Astoria entendería, es lo que haría. Astoria aparentemente hizo lo que quería. Hermione tomaría directrices del libro de Astoria.

Ella sería la mujer de sangre pura malcriada que todo el mundo trata como una yegua de cría, y entonces, cuando tuviera lo que quería, podía dejar de pretender si quería. No le importaba si Malfoy nunca supiera la verdad. No importaba, él era un cómplice en todo esto, al igual que todos los demás.

¿Qué tan difícil podría resultar jugar a ser Astoria? Ella compraba mucho, se vestía como una cualquiera y tenía aventuras. Hermione no estaba interesada en acostarse con más horribles Slytherin que con el que necesitaba, pero ella podría comprar y ser una perra con sus "amigas". ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

La elfa finalmente apareció para vestirla. Otro evento. Astoria probablemente amaba los eventos. Hermione decidió que no tenía por qué ser muy convincente, estando en el cuerpo de Astoria era más o menos un plus.

Notó la siempre mirada desaprobatoria cuando bajó por las escaleras. Ella ahora sabía la rutina, aparecerse con Draco, pegarse a él como una lapa mientras él hacía lo suyo, sonreír, decir cosas amables y tal vez ingeniosas. Fácil.

La fiesta fue en casa del Zabini.

—Trata de actuar como una adulta —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, querido —respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa. Eso hizo que la mirara por primera vez esa noche.

Hermione sí hizo su mayor esfuerzo. Parte de la conversación fue interesante, otra no lo fue. A veces no podía evitar que su mente divagara. Todo el mundo iba vestido de punta en blanco. Ella también lo estaba. Rojo sabía exactamente lo que la situación requería, lo cual era una bendición, porque Hermione no tenía ni idea.

Ella tendría que dormir con Draco muy pronto, probablemente esa noche. Era su tiempo y dado que él llevaba la cuenta de su calendario, él probable lo sabría. Era la cosa más extraña. Ella tenía a su cerebro adolescente preguntándose cómo sería ser alguien especial para alguien como él. En realidad, había sido así para él específicamente, pero eso no fue ni en este momento ni entonces. Él había sido el soltero número uno en esta sociedad más o menos desde que llegó a la pubertad. Cuando los _Greengrasses_ lo aseguraron para una de sus hijas fue todo un golpe de Estado.

Él no era feo, confirmó Hermione mientras lo miraba cuando él charlaba con quien fuera. Era delgado, pero no flaco. Vestido de negro como siempre. La única vez que lo había visto usando color fue en su uniforme de Quidditch.

La chaqueta era hecha a la medida y entallada a la perfección. Sus pantalones también, y cubrían sus piernas largas y delgadas. Ella estudió su forma, hacia la cintura, donde estaba el bulto que se veía en su perfil. El bulto, el equipo necesario para este plan. Lo único que necesitaba de él. _Oh Dios, esto era una locura_, pensó.

Era la muerte estar allí de pie junto a él, con su mano en su espalda, fingiendo ser felices juntos. Nadie sabiendo, incluyéndolo a él, que esta noche iba a ser un evento único y efectivamente prohibido. Pero ella no podría conseguir lo que quería sin él. Teniéndolo muy dentro de ella para crear esa chispa de vida por la que probablemente mataría.

Su estómago estaba lleno de nudos. No estaba segura de si podría seguir con ello, tenía toda la intención, ¿pero era eso suficiente? Sus manos se sentían húmedas y las apretaba para deshacerse de la tensión en su cuerpo

La noche estaba llegando a su fin y la respiración de Hermione quedó capturada en su garganta. Después de largas despedidas, él los apareció en su casa.

—Es tiempo —dijo él. De nuevo apenas mirándola.

—Lo sé —respondió tratando de mantener la voz firme.

La siguió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Hermione sintió fuertes nauseas por el nerviosismo, pero no había forma de que fuera a echarse atrás. Él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y como la última vez se acercó a la cómoda y comenzó a quitarse sus gemelos.

Ella solo se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer consigo misma. Él fue deshaciendo los botones de la camisa y sacándola de sus pantalones. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar como la camisa revelaba su piel pálida.

Estuvo sorprendida cuando él le preguntó si estaba lista, ya que obviamente no lo estaba porque aún se encontraba totalmente vestirse allí de pie mirándolo fijamente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que actuar así que empezó quitándose sus zapatos. Luego abrió la cremallera de su vestido y lo dejó caer. Ella estaba en su ropa interior frente a su némesis de la escuela alistándose para hacerlo. Una vez más, probablemente la cosa más extraña que jamás hubiese experimentado.

Se metió en la cama y se quitó el resto de la ropa debajo de las sábanas. Él habría visto todo lo que había que ver sobre el cuerpo de Astoria, pero Hermione no estaba preparada para una exhibición descarada. Eso era sólo un paso demasiado lejos.

Estaba respirando rápido cuando él se metió en la cama. Ella sintió el cambio de peso y él movió su rodilla apartándola para obtener acceso a su cuerpo.

No hubo juegos previos, él entró en ella, debió haber tenido un poco de lubricante en alguna parte porque solo se deslizó perfectamente. Él lentamente se movió entrando y saliendo, y Hermione vio su rostro por encima de ella. Él no estaba mirándola. No había absolutamente ninguna pasión allí. Él se movía dentro y fuera de ella. Se dio cuenta de que él se sentía completamente poco entusiasta sobre ello.

Hermione decidió facilitar las cosas y apretó tan fuerte como pudo. A él pareció gustarle porque aceleró hasta el punto donde finalmente agarró sus caderas y con fuerza las sostuvo apretadamente contra las suyas. Un pequeño gemido que sonó casi doloroso precedió su liberación acompañado con una serie de pesadas respiraciones irregulares. Él se retiró después de unos diez segundos y se volvió para levantarse.

Ese fue el sexo menos sexy que había tenido nunca. Tal vez no tan malo como el sexo borracho que había tenido con Ron al principio, cuando ella era demasiado estúpida para decir que no. Pero estaba justo allí. Si hubiera sabido que él sería capaz de ser así de malo en ello cuando ella había sido una adolescente, le hubiese hecho muchísimo bien a su autoestima.

Oyó que la puerta se cerraba cuando él se fue. No quería levantarse y malgastar cualquier fluido de los que ambos habían prácticamente sufrido para obtener. Ella puso una almohada bajó sus caderas para mantener la mayor cantidad de eso el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque no tenía grandes esperanzas, en su conocimiento, la calidad de las relaciones sexuales importaba cuando estabas tratando de quedar embarazada y ellos nunca iban a quedarse embarazados si solo lo hacían una vez al mes.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione se acostó en la cama y pensó en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Había sido un espectáculo de horror, pero era un paso hacia la dirección correcta. Solo que tendría que haber mucho más si ella iba a conseguir lo que quería. Él iba a tener que estar dispuesto a hacerlo.<p>

Él desapareció tan rápido después del desayuno que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Le pidió a Rojo que le avisara cuando estuviera de vuelta, lo que el elfo hizo no mucho tiempo después de almuerzo.

Hermione caminó hacia el estudio de Draco y tocó.

—¿Qué quieres, Astoria? —Le preguntó.

—Tenemos que hablar –respondió ella.

—¿De verdad, sobre qué?

—Tú sabes, sobre quedar embarazada —respondió.

—Ese es tu deber —declaró.

—Bueno, no puedo hacerlo sola, desafortunadamente —respondió. Él se quedó callado entonces, bajó su periódico y la miró.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mira, si vamos a tener un bebé —empezó ella, todavía sin creer verdaderamente que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con él—, vamos a tener que hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

—Creo que he hecho todo el esfuerzo que puedo tolerar —respondió bruscamente—. Y tú quieres tener un bebé tanto como quieres un agujero en tu cabeza.

—Bueno, he cambiado de opinión. Quiero un bebé. Ahora.

Él la miraba fijamente—. ¿Aún no estás bien de la cabeza, entonces?

—Estoy bien —respondió ella—. Sólo necesito avanzar con las cosas.

—No suenas bien –informó él—. Y, francamente, Astoria, hay solo un limite de ti que puedo soportar. No me gustan las mercancías de segunda mano, o la enésima versión de mercancía que seas ahora.

—Me doy cuenta... que hemos tenido algunos problemas en el pasado —, dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy incómoda.

—¿Problemas? Tú fuiste el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida –contestó—. No sé qué estás jugando, Astoria, pero no quiero tocarte más de lo que sea absolutamente necesario. Yo conozco mi deber, es una pena que estés tan desilusionada del tuyo.

Hermione no quería hablar sobre el matrimonio de Astoria y él—. Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo si vamos a embarazarnos –contestó.— Y mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Los bebés van hacia donde se les quiere –dijo Hermione, citando a la frívola sanadora muggle de la _nueva era _quien fue completamente inútil _**(N/T: New Age. Medicina holística, exploración espiritual y misticismo)**_, pero si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes podría muy bien haber sido la mejor amiga de Trelawney. Tal había sido su desesperación y ahora se sentía mortificada de haber citado a esa mujer.

—Sí, bueno, creo que preferiría caer muerto. Aunque tengo una especie de esperanza de que tú lo hagas –dijo él con amargura.

_Conseguiste tu deseo, más o menos_, pensó Hermione.

—Aunque eso no importaría –dijo él—. Porque todas ustedes son iguales.

_Oh, maravilloso, un misógino_. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida?

—Si hacemos un esfuerzo ahora –dijo ella—. Entonces cuando este hecho, nunca tendrás que tocarme de nuevo.

—Te gustaría, ¿no es así? —preguntó con saña—. No estarás bajo la ilusión de que se te va a dar rienda suelta para hacer lo que puedas pensar en ese cerebro de tamaño de guisante que tienes. No, Astoria, te casaste con esta familia, ahora tienes que vivir de acuerdo con sus estándares. Si crees que producir a un niño te dará la libertad para tirarte a tus amantes, estás tristemente equivocada.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Él obviamente había pasado un mal momento con su matrimonio. Era tan increíblemente amargado.

—Mira —, le dijo—. No puedo recordar todo lo que ha sucedido en el pasado, pero lo siento.

—Oh, eso es sumamente conveniente, ¿no es así, Astoria? –preguntó él—. Podrías acabar de irte ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Se volvió hacia su escritorio y siguió con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Hermione tenía la sensación de que las cosas no iban a mejorar si se quedaba, así que lo dejó solo.

Ella no podía creer que estuviera tratando con un hombre renuente al sexo. Los hombres siempre estaban dispuestos, ellos podían haber estado infelices con las circunstancias, como Ron, pero él siempre estaba dispuesto cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Pero por otra parte, ella nunca lo había tratado como Astoria había tratado a Draco. De alguna manera no podía ver a Draco como la parte inocente, si Astoria era destructiva, apostaba que Draco lo había provocado de alguna manera. Aun así, no quería pensar en su matrimonio, era completamente irrelevante.

Bueno, en realidad sólo había una cosa que hacer con los hombres renuentes, solo tendría que lidiar con sus barreras hostiles. Iba a tener que seducirlo. De nuevo, no era algo con lo que tuviera alguna experiencia, pero él estaba interponiéndose en su camino. En realidad, sus habilidades de seducción eran probablemente bastante bajas. La noche anterior había sido la primera vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales en un tiempo bastante largo. Después de que descubrió que era estéril, más o menos había perdido su propósito. Y el acto solo reforzaba lo inútil que ella era, por lo que sólo dejo de hacerlo.

No había fiesta o evento en la noche. Así que la cena sería en casa. Hermione odiaba las cenas familiares con los Malfoy y tomaba la suya en su habitación. Pero esta noche bajaría las escaleras. Esta noche lo intentaría con Draco. Si tan solo su ser adolescente pudiera oírla.

La cena era un asunto normal, tranquilo, obligado, aburrido. Después que hubo acabado, Hermione siguió a Draco a su estudio.

—¿Qué quieres, Astoria? –Preguntó de nuevo, parecía ser su saludo habitual para ella.

—Creo que necesitamos terminar la discusión de esta tarde –respondió. Él estaba de pie frente a su escritorio dándole la espalda.

—No creo que haya más que discutir –contestó.

—Tal vez no tanto hablar como tal –dijo ella y se movió para colocarse detrás de él. Dejó que sus dedos tocaran el material de su camisa.

—Tienes que estar bromeando –respondió con asombro—. Prefiero tener sexo con un troll –dijo, y fue gracioso para Hermione porque ella había dicho algo similar una vez, pero por razones diferentes. Pero él no se apartó, por lo que Hermione afianzó un poco más su toque—. ¿No tienes ninguna vergüenza? —Le preguntó.

_Si tuviera alguna, no estaría intentándolo con Draco Malfoy_, pensó.

—Parece que no —respondió.

Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de él para acariciar sus costados.

—No va a funcionar, Astoria, mi cuerpo no responde a tu toque –dijo.

Hermione no estaba segura de eso. Bueno, ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta de todos modos. Él tenía lo que necesitaba e iba a conseguirlo. Bajó el cuello de su camisa para exponer la piel de la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella lo besó en la piel expuesta y él trató de apartarse. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para inhalar su esencia. Era algo que había identificado antes, desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca supo lo que era.

Dejó que sus manos recorrieran todo su pecho y apartó su camisa para poder tener acceso a su piel. Él estaba caliente y su piel era increíblemente suave.

—¿Es esto lo que haces, Astoria, para conseguir lo que quieres? –Preguntó. Él no se estaba alejando, le estaba permitiendo tocarlo, así que continuó. A él le gustaba, se dio cuenta, le gustaba que lo tocaran. Tal vez lo necesitaba. Ella sacó su camisa para exponer la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que esto era muy emocionante. Era tan increíblemente travieso. Ella bajó sus manos para jugar con la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Eres una zorra, Astoria —dijo, pero estaba ligeramente sin respiración. _Esto está funcionando_, se dio cuenta. Ella en realidad lo estaba seduciendo—. Una zorra sin vergüenza —continuó en voz baja.

_Palos y piedras podrían romper mis huesos, pero las palabras nunca me afectaran_, pensó. Movió sus dedos hacia su cinturón. Su estómago estaba muy tenso y la piel se sentía como mantequilla sobre los músculos. Hermione no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, pero no quería pensar demasiado, porque se acobardaría.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —Le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió.

—Bien –dijo él y moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz la giró hasta que quedó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Él estaba detrás de ella y tiró de su vestido sobre su trasero—. Como la puta lo exija, entonces –dijo y después estuvo dentro de ella.

La tomaba más duro de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero su cuerpo estaba ligeramente preparado. Estaba muy cerca de ser doloroso mientras él se introducía dentro de ella con fuerza. Aunque en algún nivel, todo se encontraba cerca del límite. La mano de él estaba en su cabello y estaba tratando a su cuero cabelludo bastante rudamente. Tampoco duro mucho tiempo. Él llegó al orgasmo con un gruñido, antes de caer hacia abajo. Puso todo su peso sobre la mano que tenía en la espalda de ella, sujetándola sobre el escritorio.

Después de unos segundos de respiración pesada, se salió y subió su cremallera.

—Gracias, querida —dijo mordazmente—. Esto fue... satisfactorio. Ahora sal de mi vista.

Hermione sabía que eso fue hecho como un castigo. Él estaba enfadado con ella y acababa de castigarla. Bajó su vestido para cubrir su trasero expuesto. No estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes habría sido una conducta inaceptable. Pero ella lo había organizado y lo había invitado, y después él lo tomó para castigarla.

No estaba tan enojada. Sorprendida, quizás. Obtuvo lo que quería. Le había prácticamente rogado para tener sexo con ella, y él lo hizo, pero dejando claro que no estaba contento con ella por forzar el asunto. Ciertamente no había esperado vino y chocolate con él. Lo que acababa de suceder era un reflejo de su relación con Astoria.

Todavía no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. Él quizás lo había hecho para asegurarse de que ella nunca se acercara de nuevo, pensó. Si alguien debiera hablar sobre la elusión de su deber, deberían decírselo a él. Él hacía el mínimo absoluto. Quizás él podría haber mordido de vuelta, pero a ella no le importaba. Podria haber intentando herir su orgullo o lo que sea, pero realmente no la conocía. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que dejó que Draco Malfoy la hiriera, y un poco de sexo duro no iba a hacerlo. Como ella dijo, dormiría con un troll si con eso quedaba embarazada. Ella estaría de vuelta mañana.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos

* * *

><p>Ya había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy dos veces e iba a hacerlo de nuevo esta noche. No le importaba si él se caía de lo borracho que estuviera, igual pasaría. Aunque nunca lo había visto borracho. Él bebía, pero siempre estaba sobrio. Lo que sea que hiciera para divertirse y relajarse, ella no lo veía. De hecho, la única diversión que había visto de él alguna vez fue cuando era un bravucón. Sinceramente, sólo le había prestado atención cuando era malvado, pero no podía recordar ningún momento en la escuela donde él hubiese actuado de forma distinta. Tenía un encanto increíble cuando lo quería, solo que no era real. Pero cuando lo utilizaba, era realmente algo asombroso.<p>

Ciertamente él no era estúpido y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber encantar a las personas. Era muy observador, sabía cómo leerlas, lo que era algo que tendría que tener en cuenta mientras estaba tratando de actuar como Astoria. Tenía que hacer lo que ella hacía, bueno, no completamente, pero tenía que empezar a gastar dinero. Y probablemente no de la forma que querría, la cual era comprando algo interesante en Flourish y Blotts. Tal vez podría comenzar a comprar cosas para el bebé. Había peligro emocional si iba por ese camino, lo sabía, pero era tan tentador y esperanzador mirar ropa de bebé.

Se preguntó cómo luciría su hijo. Probablemente era una certeza que sería rubio. Obviamente no se vería como ella porque ella ya no estaba allí. El pensamiento le hizo sentir triste, pero un bebé, cualquier bebé, sería una alegría absoluta. Por lo menos los genes de Astoria sobrevivirían. No sonaba como si eso fuera importante para Astoria, pero quién sabe. Hermione amaría al bebé más que nada en el mundo. Y podría guiarlo bien a través de la familia menos que ideal en la que llegaría.

La muerte sin duda le había hecho considerar lo que era importante en la vida y para ella sólo había una cosa que tenía alguna relevancia. Odiar a Draco y a su familia no era importante. No es como si alguna vez le gustaría lo que creían o representaban. Ellos solo estaban tratando de salir adelante como todos los demás, de una forma retorcida, pero sin dejar de destacar que ya no estaban dañando a las personas.

La esperanza familiar de que podría estar embarazada en ese mismo instante la llenaba de alegría y miedo. Temor al descubrimiento posterior de que no lo estaba y el dolor aplastante que eso traería consigo. Pero tenía una oportunidad real ahora, no un deseo sin esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro.

Había demasiado tiempo libre en el estilo de vida de Astoria, estaba matando a Hermione tratar de ocupar tanto tiempo de inactividad. Iría de compras por un vestido, decidió. Había un evento de esmoquin esta noche. Había varios vestidos en el armario de Astoria, pero necesitaba mantener la imagen de Astoria, así que iría de compras.

No pudo evitar gustarle el vestido rojo que se probó en la tienda de la señora Malkins. No era el color que se suponía debería escoger, pero era precioso y el cuerpo de Astoria se veía prácticamente pecaminoso en él. Si existiese alguna vez un vestido que Malfoy tendría que notar, sería ese. Incluso si sólo fuera por odiar el color de los Gryffindor. No era algo que Hermione hubiera escogido alguna vez, pero era algo que Astoria probablemente escogería.

Un par sandalias de tiras de oro hubieran ido perfectamente, pero eso probablemente sería demasiado. De nuevo no tuvo que pagar nada, todo era para la cuenta de los Malfoy. Se preguntó qué tipo de abolladura Astoria habría hecho en la cuenta de los Malfoy en sus viajes de compras.

Iba a seducirlo de nuevo esta noche. Ese era su único propósito. Por Dios, se veía alta en ese vestido. Hermione nunca había sido realmente femenina. No era su estilo y nunca había estado involucrada en un ambiente que en verdad se lo permitiera. No podía pasar una noche en la Madriguera en este vestido, ¿o sí? Fue interesante explorar las cosas más femeninas de la vida, a pesar de que en realidad no era lo suyo.

Había también algo muy excitante sobre ir implacablemente por lo que ella quería. Usualmente lo hacía en la vida, pero no tan fijamente. En realidad eso no era cierto, había arrastrado a Ron a través de medio mundo a fin de buscar un remedio para su problema. Eso fue antes que la desesperanza llegara. Y era tan agradable ya no sentir desesperanza.

Se tomó su tiempo para estar lista esa noche. Draco estaba vestido en una túnica muy formal cuando llegó hasta la entrada. No que eso le perjudicara. Él la miró detalladamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

El circo de costumbre comenzó cuando llegaron, ella se pegaba a Draco y se veía bonita. Mostrándose adorable. Este realmente no era su lugar, pero esto se trataba de actuar como Astoria así que lo haría por el momento. Draco actuaría encantador y pretendería que amaba a su esposa.

Hermione se paró un poco más cerca de él esa noche. Tocar era importante si iba a mantener su atención cuando se fueran a casa. Tenía que mantener la mente de él en las cosas más carnales. Tal vez ella no fuera tan mala en esto de la seducción. Quizás debería conseguir que Blaise viniera y charlar con él para hacer que Draco la besara de nuevo. Ese había sido un infierno de beso. Ese beso le dijo que había pasión en él, en alguna parte porque podía mostrar una apariencia de ello si quería.

Pero se estaba distrayendo, se dio cuenta. No iba detrás de su pasión, solo necesitaba sexo. Tendría que ser cuidadosa de no seducirse a sí misma. Eso sólo complicaría todo.

Hizo todo lo posible para ser encantadora también. Incluso participó en la conversación cuando no estaba tan sutilmente manteniendo la mente distraída de Malfoy.

Cuando la noche terminó, él los apareció de vuelta. Él no le dijo nada a ella mientras Lucius y Narcissa se despedían. El camino de entrada estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien sus ojos. Pero sabía que él la estaba observando.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Astoria? —Preguntó él en voz baja.

—¿Yo?

—Mmm —respondió.

—Bueno —dijo ella y tocó uno de los botones de su camisa—. Hasta que consiga mi bebé, voy a hacerte las cosas difíciles.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó distraídamente, pero sabía que tenía toda su atención. Introdujo un dedo entre los botones de la camisa y tiró de él hacia ella. Él no luchó. Estaba cerca ahora, ella se sintió llena con su aroma de nuevo. Vale, Draco Malfoy podría ser increíblemente sexy, reconoció, en un sentido estoico e inaccesible. En particular si estas esforzándote mucho en seducirlo.

Ella acercó sus labios a los de él y los acarició suavemente. Él no estaba participando, pero no se daba por vencida. No se había alejado, así que había interés allí en algún nivel. Lo intentó de nuevo y lo besó. Un tercer intento y algo se rompió, ahora estaba besándola de vuelta. Tentativamente al principio, luego con fiereza.

Nunca había sido besada por él de verdad, besada por él en privado. Y ella estaba perdiendo sus sentidos para todo lo demás. Lo deseaba desesperadamente y el resto parecía haberse deslizado de su mente.

Lo jaló lo más cerca que pudo y él pareció hacer lo mismo. Las ropas estaban en el camino del calor y del deseo ascendente. Ella lo quería más cerca. Sintió una pared contra su espalda y él estaba finalmente cerca, presionándola con fuerza. Todavía se estaban besando y sus manos se movían encima de su muslo debajo de su vestido. Lo quería mucho más cerca aun y sus piernas parecieron moverse alrededor de sus caderas para atraerlo a ella.

Estaba besando su cuello y ella solo estaba ardiendo en todas las formas posibles. No estaba segura de cómo sucedió, pero él estaba dentro de ella ahora y era hermoso. Se sentía llena pero necesitaba más. No estaba segura de cómo él se las arregló para levantarla en la posición de pie, pero él seguía acariciándola y llenándola de sensaciones. Hipnotizándola para que su concentración fuera completa en la sensación y la tensión deliciosa de su cuerpo.

Ella estaba llegando al orgasmo, sintió la tensión y fue implacable. No, no, dijo, demasiado pronto. Era demasiado pronto. Necesita tener el orgasmo con él o después de él, pero no podía detenerlo. Explotó sobre ella mientras se agarraba a él con fuerza. Mierda, pensó, se vino demasiado pronto. Su orgasmo estaba apenas perdiendo fuerza cuando él llegó al suyo en una liberación encontrada.

La respiración pesada de él los sacudió a ambos mientras ella seguía envuelta alrededor de él en todos los sentidos posibles. Su vestido cayó al suelo cuando él se apartó de ella y Hermione estaba agradecida por la pared que la sostenía. Él se arregló rápidamente y dio otro paso hacia atrás. No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Hermione quería golpearse a sí misma. Había llegado al orgasmo demasiado pronto. Después de todo ese esfuerzo había perdido el control y llegado demasiado pronto. ¡¿Qué está mal conmigo?, se gritó a sí misma. Ahora había que arreglar un desastre, e iba a arruinar el hermoso vestido a menos que ella se encargara de una manera rápida e inteligente. Después de evitar el desastre, agradeció a los poderes que hicieron el acto de hacer bebés una cosa hermosa. Si tenía que seducirlo así todas las noches, ella podría hacerlo. Solo tenía que asegurarse de no perderse en ello y perder su papel como lo hizo esa noche.

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se sentía satisfecho y lánguido esa noche. Decidió tomar un baño para limpiarse después. Las cosas habían ido casi a la perfección esa noche. El sexo había sido mucho mejor de lo que había previsto, probablemente demasiado bien en el esquema de las cosas. Ahora era sólo cuestión de hacerlo de nuevo y después establecerlo como una rutina. Si ellos mantenían eso así, ella estaría embarazada rápidamente.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos

* * *

><p>Hermione durmió bien esa noche y su cuerpo se sentía lánguido a la mañana siguiente. Ella había seducido a Draco la noche anterior.<p>

Fue increíblemente travieso, pero su cuerpo aún sentía las consecuencias mientras se estiraba en la cama.

Ahora sólo tenía que hacerlo de nuevo. Había otro evento esa noche. En algún nivel ella podría matar por una noche en frente del televisor. No había televisores allí y ellos se entretenían en la noche de una forma más sociable. No había nada más que hacer.

Iría, le haría las cosas difíciles a Draco con pequeños toques, mientras jugaba a ser su encantadora esposa. Luego, cuando volvieran a casa, ellos harían lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Draco se veía enojado en el desayuno. No decía nada, ni la miraba tampoco. Sólo parecía que estaba debajo de una pequeña nube de lluvia. Estaba bastante segura de que él no había planeado la pequeña reunión entre él y su esposa la noche anterior. No sería tan malo si hubiese una pequeña reconciliación. Iba a ser el padre de su hijo. Ella lo trataría bien. No creía que se volvieran alguna vez buenos amigos, pero podrían actuar cordialmente y tener una relación de compañerismo que funcionara.

No quería hacerle daño. No estaba plañendo hacerlo. No ganaría nada con ello y no estaba interesada en castigarlo. Cuando tuvieran un bebé juntos, ellos serían una familia. Por lo extraño que fuera ese sentimiento.

Después del desayuno fue al callejón _Diagon_ de nuevo para revisar lo que tenía el mundo mágico con respecto a cosas para su bebé. Ella sabía, había pasado por esto antes, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Aún no se sentía del todo bien, el miedo a la decepción era demasiado fuerte para permitirle disfrutarlo, tal vez podría hacerlo cuando confirmara que estaba embarazada.

Al final pasó algún tiempo en _Flourish y Blotts_. Había algunos nuevos libros interesantes que quería, pero no tenía dinero y no quería poner los libros en la cuenta de Malfoy. Sería sospechoso. Necesitaba un poco de dinero pero no podía pensar en una manera de conseguirlo. Lo ideal sería obtener un poco de dinero _muggle_, pero eso sería incluso más difícil de explicar.

Antes de ir a casa fue a una tienda y compró unos zapatos. Comprobó que eran del tamaño correcto, pero no se los probó. De verdad las tiendas de ropa no tenían mucho atractivo a menos que realmente necesitara algo.

Ella se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina de vestirse para salir. Había una cena grande esa noche en casa de algún sangre pura. Aparentemente una celebración de compromiso entre alguna joven chica de Slytherin de Hogwarts con un niño de Durmstrang.

Ella caminó hasta el pasillo de entrada donde Draco y Lucius estaban esperando. Narcisa estaba retrasada, lo cual era inusual. Se paró al lado de Draco y esperó. Se sentía incómoda. Ellos tuvieron sexo a unos metros de distancia la noche anterior. Tal vez lo hicieran de nuevo esa noche. El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó un poco por ese pensamiento.

Podía sentir que Draco estaba mirándola, pero sabía que miraría a otro lado si se volvía hacia él. Se preguntó lo que estaría pasando por su mente.

—Allí estás, querida —, dijo Lucius. Hermione no estaba segura si había algún afecto real entre Narcisa y Lucius. Él no lo demostraba en realidad, pero también él no era del tipo de hombre que demostraba afecto. Probablemente Draco tampoco lo fuera. Eso podría ser algo bueno.

Lucius se apareció con Narcissa y Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco. Él vaciló por un momento como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

Era un gran evento esta noche. Había todo tipo de gente allí, incluso algunos Ravenclaw. Hermione se adaptó en la rutina mientras Draco colocaba su mano sobre su espalda. Su mano quemaba y Hermione recordó inmediatamente las actividades planeadas para esa noche. Las que los incluían a ambos solos. Casi deseaba poder evitar las próximas horas y solo ir a casa.

La cena fue servida rápidamente y ellos se dirigieron hacia un gran salón comedor. Ella y Draco no estaban sentados juntos. Pansy estaba sentada junto a Draco en alguna parte de la mesa, mientras ella quedó atrapada entre un par de personas que no conocía. Hermione dio cuenta de que Daphne y su marido estaban allí, lo que le sorprendió. No los había visto antes. Se dio cuenta de Daphne porque Daphne les lanzaba malos ojos de forma intermitente. _¡Oh la alegría de afecto fraternal!_, Hermione pensó con sarcasmo.

Pansy estaba charlando con Draco exclusivamente, riendo fuertemente de vez en cuando. Al parecer, Draco era realmente divertido o Hermione sospechaba que Pansy estaba coqueteando con él. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto.

La cena se prolongó por siempre. El hombre a su lado estaba, obviamente, queriendo mostrarle lo importante que era. Al parecer tenía la impresión de que iba a quedar impresionada por el número de sus secretarias y se acostaría con él.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Hermione tenía que ir al baño. Cuando volvió, no consiguió ver a Draco, pero vio a Pansy y a Daphne hablando. Ambas sostenían sus bebidas y hablaban con bastante avidez. Pansy la vio y la mirada que recibió estaba llena de intrigas. Y ella era el objetivo. Pansy no hizo ningún intento de ocultar sus intenciones.

Así que Daphne estaba dentro y ella estaba fuera. Debió haber molestado a Pansy de alguna manera, o tal vez se tratara de Draco. En pocas palabras, no le importaba. No estaría preocupaba de ninguna manera si se convertía en persona non grata siempre y cuando tuviera un bebé. Pansy podría tener Draco. En realidad podría funcionar de la mejor manera si eso fuera lo que sucedía. Ella tendría el bebé y Draco estaría además distraído. Tal vez eso sería suficiente para que dejara de traerla a estos eventos, sobre todo si su amante estuviera constantemente allí.

Aunque no estaba tan segura de que Draco estuviera tan interesado en Pansy. No estaría esforzándose tanto si lo tuviera y era evidente que no lo tenía. Lo que sea, sus payasadas la estaban aburriendo.

Si Pansy estaba declarando la guerra, Astoria probablemente también lo haría. Tenía la sensación de que Astoria era útil en una batalla de chicas. Hermione no tenía ni el talento ni la inclinación de hacerlo. Lo que sea.

Dio una vuelta alrededor buscando a Draco. Una niña se acercó a ella, alguien que le resultaba familiar de la escuela, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

—Él te está esperando en la biblioteca. —le dijo la niña con una sonrisa pícara—. Me dijo que te dijera.

—Oh, vale, gracias —respondió Hermione.

Ella se alejó para encontrar la biblioteca preguntándose qué podría ser tan importante para querer verla allí. Tal vez él no podía esperar hasta que ellos llegaran a su casa, pensó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Le tomó un par de intentos, pero la biblioteca era inconfundible. Era bastante impresionante, no tan impresionante como la de Malfoy, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente malcriada como para no estar impresionada.

—¿Draco? —lo llamó. Pero no oyó nada. Cerró la puerta y entró más a la biblioteca.

Saltó un poco cuando vio una figura apoyada en un escritorio. No era Draco, era Theo Nott y tenía dos bebidas en la mano. Él había organizado esto. La niña estaba hablando de él y no de Draco. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

—Oh, señorita Astoria, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo juguetonamente.

—Es la señora Malfoy en realidad —contestó—. Creo que hemos cubierto esto la última vez.

—Oh, no seas tan snob —respondió él—. Sólo pensé que sería bueno que habláramos un poco.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Hermione y se volvió para irse.

Theo estuvo a su lado en un segundo. ¿Eran todos los Slytherins así de rápidos?, se preguntó Hermione. Le había dado vuelta y tiraba de ella hacia él por las muñecas.

—No, en serio Nott, déjame ir —le exigió—. Lo que sea que estaba pasando aquí, se acabó.

—Sé que no lo dices en serio. –. Él prácticamente le arrulló.

La afirmación que iba a hacer murió en sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Draco parado allí mirando hacia ellos.

—No —dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo—. Esto no es eso.

Draco se volvió y se fue.

—¡Draco! —, le gritó. Ella corrió tras él, pero él ya estaba fuera de la sala—. Arrgh. –Hermione gruñó por su frustración. Le gritó de nuevo pero ya se había ido. Llegó a la sala principal donde todo el mundo estaba, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

En su lugar vio a Pansy y a Daphne mirándola. Pansy se llevó la mano a su boca y murmuró un "Oops". Pansy no parecía sorprendida en absoluto. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que Pansy tuvo algo que ver en esto. Tal vez incluso tenía algo que ver en la relación entre Astoria y Nott. No lo descartaría. Perra.

Se fue a la entrada y se apareció a su casa. Draco no estaba ni en su estudio o en su dormitorio. Una habitación en la que Hermione nunca había estado.

Volvió a su dormitorio y se sentó. Esto no era lo que se suponía que iba a pasar. Draco se había visto tan enojado en la puerta de la biblioteca. Pero no sorprendido. Debió haber parecido tan mal que ella estuviera tan cerca de Nott. Hermione quería maldecir con cada palabrota que conocía. Estaba apenas logrando que Draco se acercara, más que todo renuentemente pero permitiéndole manipularlo. Sabía muy bien que él había estado permitiéndole seducirlo. Pero ahora, las cosas eran mucho peores. Pansy había arruinado todos los pasos tentativos que había hecho con él.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo podría salvar esto. Draco no iba a dormir con ella ahora, o probablemente por un largo tiempo. Es probable que no la dejara acercarse a él de nuevo.

Se sentía muy mal. Ella era completamente inocente, pero sabía que Draco había estado herido. Lo ocultó con la ira, pero había habido decepción en su cara también. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

Esperó un par de horas y luego trató de buscarlo de nuevo. Su puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con llave, por lo tanto estaba en casa.

—Draco —dijo ella dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta—. Necesitamos hablar. Lo que viste no es lo que piensas. —Sonaba como todos los adúlteros en el planeta—. Lo juro —continuó—. Pensé que eras tú. Alguien dijo que me estabas esperando en la biblioteca, pero no eras tú. No sucedió nada.

Ella se encontró con el completo silencio.

—Maldita sea, Draco. Déjame explicarte —dijo, pero de nuevo no hubo nada. Trató de escucharlo en el interior, pero estaba completamente en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que él podría haber puesto un encanto silenciador en la puerta.

¿Cómo coño iba a solucionar este problema? Ella se sentó y se apoyó en la puerta. Se sentía tan mal por él. Según él, lo volvieron a joder de nuevo. Esto era su culpa, ella era estúpida. Su estupidez había dejado que esto sucediera. Draco probablemente se retiraría más en su duro caparazón ahora. Las posibilidades de que él intimara con ella ahora eran probablemente nulas.

Sentada allí contra la puerta no estaba logrando nada. Volvió a su habitación. Tendría que hablar con él por la mañana.

Él no estaba allí en la mañana. Ella lo buscó en el desayuno, que fue un asunto bastante tenso. Era evidente que los Malfoy mayores eran conscientes de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Draco no estaba en su estudio o en su dormitorio. Ella sólo tendría que esperar por él. Lo esperó en su estudio.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo sin él allí. Una habitación muy oscura, con muebles oscuros. Muy ordenada. Esta habitación llena de las cosas que él atesoraba. Había algunas cosas de _Quidditch_ en uno de los estantes y algunas cosas de Hogwarts. Tenía la sensación de que a él realmente le gustó Hogwarts. Probablemente era muy emocionante después de vivir en esta casa grande y solitaria toda su vida.

Se preguntó qué se sentiría conocer todos los aspectos de tu vida. Él iba a vivir y morir en esa casa. Ir a fiestas todas las noches por el resto de su vida. Hogwarts fue probablemente la única vez que estuvo lejos de allí y las expectativas restrictivas que tenía. Y luego terminó en un matrimonio atroz.

Ella gimió de nuevo por el horror de la situación.

Después de mirar en torno a su estudio un poco más, notó esa copia del Profeta, la que tenía su fotografía en él del día después de su muerte. Estaba de vuelta en la misma posición del escritorio, donde estaba antes de que Pansy la hubiese tirado. ¿Por qué en el mundo él se estaría aferrando a eso?

Hermione no tuvo la posibilidad de considerarlo, porque alguien entró en la habitación. Se preparó para lo que iba a venir, pero no era Draco. Era un hombre viejo con túnicas de negocios.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó sin pensar.

—Soy Sanderson –respondió mirándola con desconfianza—. Horacio Sanderson. El abogado de los Malfoy. Nos hemos reunido en varias ocasiones.

—Lesión en la cabeza —, contestó en una forma de explicar su extraño comportamiento—. Tengo ligera pérdida de memoria.

—Oh —respondió el hombre y colocó su bolso sobre el escritorio cuidadosamente, como si tratara de no asustarla.

—Draco no está aquí —le dijo ella.

—Vine a hablar con usted —contesto con una sonrisa cuidadosa.

—¿Ah, sí? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

—Parece que el señor Malfoy ha decidido que es hora de una separación.

—¿Separación? –preguntó ella.

—Entre ustedes dos —, explicó el hombre cuidadosamente—. Él siente que hay algunas diferencias que hacen imposible que ustedes puedan vivir juntos.

Hermione jadeó, pero cerró su boca. No lo podía culpar realmente. Arruinaba las cosas para ella, pero no podía culparlo.

—Tal vez podemos trabajar en mejorar la situación —, respondió.

El abogado bajó la mirada—. El señor Malfoy no parece querer hacer eso.

Esto no era lo que ella quería. Sonaba horrible, pero podría arruinar su plan. Sabía que podía mejorar las cosas para Malfoy, pero él tenía que permitírselo.

—Hay una serie de propiedades que podría tomar como su residencia —, continuó—. Él está asignando una generosa mensualidad.

Hermione extendió su mano tratando de detenerlo. Tenía que pensar, esto estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

—Yo... –comenzó ella.

—A él le gustaría que usted abandone la Mansión Malfoy para esta tarde —dijo el abogado—. Todas sus cosas serán enviadas a cualquier residencia que usted elija.

—No me quiero ir —, contestó Hermione, su mente todavía aturdida por el repentino cambio en sus circunstancias.

—Él está bastante insistente —, dijo el hombre.

Hermione aceptó que tendría que irse. No podía ver una manera de evitarlo.

—Necesito un poco de dinero en efectivo –dijo ella. Odiaba decirlo, pero lo hizo.

—Enviare un poco hacia aquí pronto —dijo el hombre—. Mientras tanto, una bóveda se organizará en Gringotts para su uso.

A Hermione no le importaba. No quería el dinero de Malfoy. Si ellos estaban separándose, no quería nada de él. Pero no podría vivir sin un poco de dinero.

—Siento ser portador de esas malas noticias —, dijo el hombre con otra sonrisa. Era un buen abogado, amable, pensó Hermione. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y él se había ido.

Hermione se sentó aturdida durante un rato. Todo se había torcido demasiado rápido. Pero supuso que no debería haber estado tan sorprendida. La idea de que ella tuviera una vida con Draco Malfoy era absurda. Él nunca estaría con los gustos de ella, a sabiendas o no, sólo era una imposibilidad fundamental. Tal vez el orden del universo estaba oponiéndose.

Esperó de nuevo en su habitación hasta que obtuvo una bolsa llena de dinero. Odiaba tomarlo pero no tenía otra opción. No había nada de las cosas de Astoria que quisiera.

Utilizo el polvo _floo_ para llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Parecía ser siempre un punto de seguridad cuando se perdía. Y ella estaba completamente perdida. Había perdido su vida, había perdido la vida de Astoria. Había perdido su oportunidad de un bebé a menos que hubiera una remota posibilidad de que ya estuviera embarazada. Pero lo dudaba. No tenía nada más que su varita mágica, la ropa que estaba usando y una bolsa llena de galeones que no quería.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba completamente desorientada cuando se despertó. Ella se había acostumbrado a despertar en la Mansión Malfoy. Gimió cuando recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Los Malfoy le habían ofrecido una de sus propiedades para vivir, pero no la quería.<p>

Decidió que era todo o nada. Ella bien podría ser parte de la familia o no lo sería. No iba a convertirse en una especie de oveja negra que podían esconder lejos como esperaban que hiciera. No estaba segura de lo que esto significaba, pero sospechaba que se trataba de una separación. El divorcio era prácticamente inaudito en esa sociedad, pero no estaba segura si fuera completamente imposible.

Una vez más, ella había visto su vida como si fuera en la dirección correcta solo para ser arrebatada de sus manos de nuevo. Tal vez esa fuera la forma correcta, quizás simplemente así eran como resultaban ser las cosas, porqué todo no salía como ella quería. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara las cosas simplemente no funcionaban. Ella era inteligente y hacía su mejor esfuerzo, ¿por qué eso nunca es suficiente? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Se sentó en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Tuvo que revisar sus opciones. La reconciliación con Draco tal vez no fuera una opción realmente. Él la había echado, y probablemente habría cambiado los conjuros de la casa para ese momento a fin de asegurarse de que no pudiera regresar.

Botarla fue un gran movimiento, era una declaración permanente. No se trataba de una pequeña disputa. Todo el mundo se daría cuenta y Astoria probablemente sería rechazada como era típico con las esposas desechadas. Generalmente eran consideradas fracasos lamentables o fundamentalmente indeseables. Así que no habría más invitaciones a fiestas y eventos. No que eso le importaba a Hermione. Pero ella ahora estaba arruinada, solo sirviendo para ser escondida silenciosa y discretamente en alguna parte. Se preguntó si se esperaba que corriera hacia los brazos de Theo Nott. ¿Es eso lo que Astoria esperaba, o ella de verdad creía que podría continuar actuando de esa manera?

Se preguntó si esto era un tipo de castigo de los Malfoy. Ella se quedaría afuera en el frío por un tiempo hasta que entendiera el mensaje alto y claro de que tenía que comportarse. De alguna manera no lo creía, tal vez si Draco la hubiese echado personalmente con algunos discursos sobre lo inapropiado que fue su conducta, pero él no lo había hecho, él se había rehusado a tener algo que ver con ella. Esa acción decía demasiado.

No importaba, ya estaba hecho. Una segunda vida que había arruinado completamente. Supuso que tenía que empezar a pensar en la vida número tres. Mantenerse como parte de la familia Malfoy no era una opción. Todavía estaba casada con Draco y era la única opción de él para un heredero a menos que se las arreglara para divorciarse de ella. Si alguien tenía el poder y la influencia de hacerlo, serían los Malfoy. Pero ella no estaba segura que Draco estuviese tan motivado para hacerlo. No parecía tener ningún sentimiento en particular por alguna mujer que lo llevara a buscar la libertad.

Podría ser más fácil para ellos mantenerla en algún lugar donde Draco iría una vez al mes a hacer un intento de embarazarla, después tomarían el niño para criarlo. Esa no era una opción que ella siquiera consideraría. Él tenía, literalmente, el poder de encarcelarla. Eso sería cruel y no estaba muy segura de que Draco no estuviera dispuesto a un poco de crueldad, la historia le había demostrado que él era muy bueno en eso.

Ser una mujer casada y rechazada realmente limitaba sus oportunidades. Nadie le daría trabajo. La mayoría de las mujeres en su situación tendrían que depender de sus maridos o potencialmente de su familia, pero a ella no le quedaba ninguna familia.

Necesitaba decidir un plan, en caso de que ellos llegaran a restringir sus movimientos. Tenía que hablar con Harry. Y eso podría salir muy mal.

Harry iría a trabajar esta mañana. El mejor lugar para atraparlo sería en el Ministerio. Decidió que ese sería su plan de acción. No tenía ninguna ropa para cambiarse, ni siquiera tenía un cepillo de dientes.

Tuvo que soportar dos horas de miradas sospechosas fuera del departamento de Aurores antes de que Harry saliera. Parecía que iba a algún sitio.

—¡Harry! —, gritó—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—¿Greengrass? —dijo él sorprendido—. Lo siento, señora Malfoy.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó.

Harry miró a su alrededor, parecía inseguro sobre qué hacer.

—Hay una sala de conferencias al final del pasillo. No estoy seguro si está desocupada, pero podemos echar un vistazo —respondió y ella lo siguió por el pasillo.

Era tan bueno estar con Harry de nuevo, ella lo había extrañado.

—Esta cosa realmente extraña ocurrió e involucra a Hermione —empezó Hermione, tratando de descifrar cómo hablaría sobre eso—. Verás, ella murió.

—Sé eso —respondió Harry cortantemente.

—Pero algo salió mal. Ella... Yo termine en otro cuerpo. En este cuerpo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Hermione terminó en su cuerpo?

—Sé que suena loco, pero es verdad —dijo temiendo por su respuesta.

—Así que Hermione está en ti —dijo con sencillez, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

—Soy yo, Harry, estoy en este cuerpo —respondió—. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió, pero estoy aquí, desperté en este cuerpo.

—¿Y compartes este cuerpo con Astoria? —Dijo. Hermione sabía que Harry no le creía, pero la escucharía. Por lo menos porque formaba parte de su formación.

—En realidad, yo no sé dónde está Astoria, hasta donde puedo decir ella no está aquí.

Harry estaba pensando, prácticamente podía ver las ruedas agitándose en su cabeza. Estaba tratando de deliberar en las intenciones que incluirían este escenario. Él la escucharía, esperando que por sí misma revelara lo que fuera que estaba buscando. O él determinaría que estaba completamente loca.

—¿Y dónde está tu marido? —Le preguntó después de un tiempo.

—¿Draco? —Le preguntó ella—. Él me botó de la casa.

Harry asintió. Seguía esperando a que fuera al punto.

—Como si yo y Malfoy pudiéramos alguna vez coexistir juntos —respondió con un resoplido. En realidad sabía que estaba mintiendo, coexistieron bastante bien durante unos cinco minutos.

—¿Te hizo daño? —Preguntó Harry cuidadosamente.

—¡No! —respondió—. No es... Él no es importante. Soy yo, Harry. Estoy aquí. Yo, la chica con la que fuiste a la escuela durante siete años, con la que pasaste un año en una tienda de campaña. Me gusta U2. Me gustan las hamburguesas con queso. Entre al baño de la Madriguera cuando te estabas masturbando en la ducha esa vez, ¿recuerdas?

Eso hizo que Harry tosiera.

—Sé que crees que podría haber robado todos estos recuerdos, Harry —continuó—. Pero los tengo todos y no tengo nada de ella.

—¿De quién?

—Astoria.

—¿Y qué quieres? —dijo Harry.

—Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo —respondió—. Creo que me voy a ir.

—¿Irte?

—Del mundo mágico —contesto—. Voy a regresar al mundo muggle por un tiempo.

—Los padres de Hermione están muertos —dijo él.

—Yo sé eso, Harry —dijo con un tono de voz un poco alto—. Fue a mí a quien llamaron de la emergencia del hospital.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

—Digamos que te creo —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No sé, Harry —respondió—. No tengo a nadie ahora. Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo. Dejarte saber que estaba bien. Sólo necesitaba que alguien supiera que aún estoy aquí.

—Tal vez tomaste algunos de sus recuerdos de alguna manera —dijo él.

—Quizás —respondió Hermione—. Pero están completos. No sé lo que sucedió, no puedo explicarlo. Tal vez soy solo una copia de sus memorias, pero tengo el conjunto completo. Todo en mi conciencia es Hermione. Todos mis recuerdos, todos mis pensamientos, todo mi conocimiento.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dijo Harry.

—¿Me crees? —le preguntó ella.

Harry no respondió—. Lo mejor es que no se lo digas a nadie —dijo en vez.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Le preguntó—. ¿Dinero?

—No, los Malfoy me dieron una bolsa como regalo de despedida —dijo ella y lo sostuvo en alto para mostrárselo.

—¿Y hacia dónde vas?

—No lo sé aún —le respondió—. No puedo quedarme aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó y la sospecha volvió a sus ojos.

—¿Para ser la pequeña esposa de la que los Malfoy se deshicieron? No, gracias —le contestó—. Es hora de irme.

—De vuelta al mundo muggle —dijo él.

—Sí.

—Hermione no iría al mundo muggle, le encantaba el mundo mágico —contestó. Estaba bastante enferma de que las personas le dijeran que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada como ella.

—¡Eso fue antes de que me convirtieran en la esposa de Malfoy! —Le gritó—. Eso ha cambiado de alguna manera las cosas.

—Muy bien, entendí el punto —respondió—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Ahora —contestó—. Justo después de esto. Harry, ¿podrías preguntar en el Departamento de Misterios, para ver si pueden dar alguna respuesta sobre lo que me ha sucedido?

El silencio reinó por un tiempo—. Veré si puedo encontrar a alguien para preguntarle —respondió por fin—. Déjame saber dónde estarás.

La conversación tenía esa sensación de haber terminado. Él no le creyó pero le daría el beneficio de la duda hasta que encontrara las pruebas de lo contrario.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza por un tiempo y le pareció que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Soy tan alta ahora —comentó ella—. No es un cuerpo horrible, ¿eh? Estos senos son enormes. Se meten en el camino constantemente.

Harry trató de no mirar a su pecho.

—Puedo tener un bebé ahora —dijo, transmitiendo algo que era muy importante pero dándose cuenta de que sonaba desquiciada—. Aunque solo con Draco debido a los términos de matrimonio y eso no parece que va a suceder. De todos modos, es mejor que estar muerta. ¿Cuándo es la boda de Ron?

—En un par de semanas —respondió Harry.

Hermione se quedó callada por un rato. Se sentía como la mayor intrusa.

—Mejor no decirle nada sobre esto —dijo Harry—. Él no lo entenderá.

Hermione volvió a asentir. Sabía que era cierto, pero también sabía que Harry estaba tratando de proteger a su amigo de la mujer loca.

—Él parece feliz —dijo.

—Lo es.

—Mejor me voy.

—Síp —respondió Harry—. Envíame un búho informándome dónde te encontraras. Déjame saber si necesitas algo.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo que lo haría. Él no se lo diría a nadie. Aunque sospechara que estaban tratando de engañarlo.

Podría haber ido mejor, hubiese ido mucho peor. Por lo menos tenía una línea de comunicación abierta, incluso si él nunca le creyera.

Hermione salió del Ministerio y caminó hacia los cambiadores de dinero. Cambio todo el dinero en libras muggles. Era tiempo de irse.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione pasó otra noche en el Caldero Chorreante, pero quedarse allí sólo iba a acabar todo su dinero. Tenía que regresar al mundo muggle. Nunca conseguiría trabajo allí y definitivamente no iba a depender de los Malfoy. Era una mujer adulta capaz que no necesitaba vivir de la caridad. Esa tal vez no fuera la forma en que ellos lo vieran, pero esa era la manera en como ella lo veía.<p>

Le dolió que Harry no le creyera. Lo comprendía completamente, pero aun así dolía que sus amigos dudaran de ella. No estaba segura de que él haría lo que le pidió, pero Harry normalmente hacía lo que se le pedía. Así era como él era y ella lo amaba por eso.

Tenía que hacer algo de investigación también, que no hubiera nada en la biblioteca de Malfoy no significaba que no había nada en ningún otro lugar. Pero primero tenía que arreglar su situación. Tenía que conseguir un lugar, lo que no debería ser demasiado difícil.

En realidad, le tomó dos días caminando toda la ciudad para obtener el arrendamiento de un apartamento de un cuarto en Ángel. No era el apartamento más agradable, no era tan bueno como su antiguo apartamento, pero era un techo sobre su cabeza. Pagar el depósito y el anticipo tomó la mayor parte del dinero que tenía. El agente inmobiliario le dio la llave y dejó a Hermione para que se arreglara. Ella no tenía nada que mudar, ella no tenía nada. Lo primero que hizo fue conseguir un colchón, una jarra y una taza de café. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

Se dirigió a un ciber café para crear un resumen curricular. Fue lo suficientemente corriente para que nadie sospechara que era una falsificación. Solicitó cerca de cincuenta trabajos, y consiguió tres entrevistas. Uno que quería y las otras dos que tomaría si se lo ofrecían.

Le tomó un poco más de una semana conseguir un trabajo en una librería WH Smiths por Victoria Cruz. Estaba feliz con ese trabajo, una librería era perfecta. Ella conocía de libros y el gerente había estado bastante impresionado con su conocimiento. La paga no era nada de lo que vanagloriarse, pero pagaría su alquiler y le dejaría un adicional.

Cada noche ella se acostaba sobre el colchón y se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Odiaba sentirse insegura, pero estaba bastante segura de que no quería vagar por una de las propiedades de los Malfoy como un fantasma.

Le envió una carta a Harry a través de la dirección de correo del Ministerio muggle el cual conectaba con el servicio postal de lechuzas. Recibió una lechuza poco tiempo después respondiendo que había recibido la carta. Fue corta y profesional. La misma que hubiera enviado a cualquier loca que se encontrara.

En realidad era agradable trabajar de nuevo. Los días pasaban rápidamente y no le importaba que fuera un trabajo mecánico. Estaba acostumbrada a tener un trabajo que no llevaba a ninguna parte, pero esta vez no tenía expectativas que le decepcionaran.

Con el tiempo se las arregló para comprar las cosas que necesitaba, incluyendo un sofá, un televisor, una computadora y un microondas. Se dio cuenta de que era muy poco lo que necesitaba. Estaba bastante feliz, pero sola. Los fines de semana eran particularmente solitarios. Leía libros y salía a caminar. Pero los acontecimientos que habían sucedido pasaban por su mente constantemente.

Ella tuvo su período y lloró casi todo el día. Incluso se echó a llorar cuando un cliente le preguntó si vendían estampillas. Estaba acostumbrada a la decepción, se había forzado a no tener esperanzas. Eventualmente, fue capaz de controlarse.

Era algo estar en el cuerpo de Astoria. Los jeans lucían fantásticos en ella. Los hombres prácticamente se caían por la calle cuando pasaba por su lado. Fue increíble al principio, pero se volvió un poco molestoso. Los hombres actuaban raro a su alrededor, ya sea que los hiciera callarse o que se volvieran en idiotas machistas.

Se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Malfoy y si la gente estaba preguntándole qué sucedió con su esposa. Todo el mundo lo sabría, por supuesto. Pansy se encargaría de hacerlo en última instancia. Tal vez él había buscado consuelo en sus brazos dispuestos. Esperaba que no lo hiciera, Pansy no se merecía obtener lo que estaba buscando.

Debía haber sido embarazoso para él tener un matrimonio fracasado. No había sido la primera persona que le había ocurría, pero era un gran escándalo cuando eso sucedía. No es como si él tuviera el corazón roto, él odiaba a Astoria. Pero él no tomaba bien la vergüenza. Hermione sabía eso, sabía cómo él reaccionó cada vez que ella había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para avergonzarlo en la escuela. Había hecho un buen trabajo en ello también.

Otra semana había pasado y Hermione tenía un fin de semana largo. Decidió que tal vez necesitaba explorar el ángulo de la muerte de alguien que tenía experiencia de primera mano, y buscó a la única persona que conocía.

Nick Casi Decapitado estuvo sorprendido de tener un visitante. Los fantasmas rara vez tenían visitantes que iban específicamente para verlos a ellos. Ella se sentó en la biblioteca y lo esperó. El olor del lugar era casi abrumador. Había amado tanto a este lugar. Apenas había comenzado a vivir en ese entonces e incluso cuando las cosas parecían sombrías siempre había la esperanza de un futuro brillante. No estaba tan segura de cuánta esperanza le quedara en esos días. Esa era un producto doloroso.

—Me pareces familiar —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado cuando llegó—. Pero no recuerdo específicamente el momento en que estuviste aquí.

—Bueno, probablemente no creas esto, pero soy Hermione Granger, he cambiado de cuerpo —le respondió.

—Oh —dijo—. ¿Tu otro cuerpo no te calzaba bien?

Esta no era la respuesta que Hermione esperaba e hizo que se detuviera.

—Morí —le respondió.

—Lo escuché.

—Después me desperté en este cuerpo.

—¿Y deseas regresarlo?

—¿Puedo volver? —le preguntó ella sintiendo un escalofrío de esperanza.

—No —contestó—. Tu cuerpo ya no sería adecuado. Ha pasado un tiempo y a ellos no les va bien por sí solos.

Hermione sintió el aguijón de la decepción, pero se controló. En realidad era muy agradable que alguien aceptara lo que estaba diciendo al pie de la letra.

—¿Sabes lo que me sucedió? —preguntó.

—No, ¿qué sucedió? —Le preguntó como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

—Me refiero a por qué estoy en este cuerpo —le contestó—. ¿Sabes cómo sucedió esto? La gente no suele andar en otros cuerpos.

—Es inusual —respondió contemplativamente y puso sus dedos formando un triángulo. Hermione se preguntó si estaba copiando a Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó ella, estaba sintiéndose un poco frustrada.

—Bueno, ¿qué sucedió cuando moriste?

—No lo sé —respondió—. Me acuerdo de la chimenea cayendo sobre mí y luego un poco de dolor, algunos destellos y entonces me desperté en este cuerpo.

—Una chimenea, no una mala forma de irse. Rápido —dijo él como si disfrutara hablar sobre el tema—. ¿No recuerdas haber salido de tu cuerpo? ¿No?

—¿Los muertos buscan otros cuerpos?

—Es raro, pero puede suceder —contestó él—. Hay muchas ventajas de tener un cuerpo. Pero se requeriría magia muy poderosa. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado invadió otros cuerpos. Lo hizo con Quirrel.

—Yo no invadí este cuerpo —respondió.

—Entonces tal vez fue hecho por ti —contestó.

—¿Alguien podría haberme hecho esto? —Pregunto en shock, su mente dando vueltas—. ¿Por qué? —¿Quién en el mundo habría hecho esto? ¿Malfoy? ¿Acaso él me odia tanto? No tiene sentido, ¿por qué iba a hacer esto, para poder tener sexo atrozmente malo conmigo y luego botarme?

Nick la miró con horror. Supuso que había dicho eso en voz alta.

—¿Qué hay de Astoria? —le preguntó ella.

—Ella está muerta —dijo Nick con certeza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tú definitivamente sabrías si estuvieras compartiendo su cuerpo con ella. Ella sería más fuerte que tú y es probable que tuvieras una cara sobresaliendo de la parte posterior de tu cabeza.

Hermione de verdad no quería saber lo que quería decir con eso, pero revisó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su mano inconscientemente. Sin lugar a dudas, Astoria no estaba en el cuerpo.

—Es poco probable que hubieras logrado entrar en un cuerpo con alma —dijo él como si lo estuviera explicando a una persona bruta—. Ella debió haberse ido para el momento en que tú llegaste.

—Pero, ¿cómo llegué? —Preguntó Hermione—. Si alguien organizó esto, hubiera utilizado magia muy oscura. Matarme a mí y matarla a ella para hacer que esto sucediera.

—Bueno, no necesariamente —respondió—. Sería magia muy oscura si ese fuera el caso. La magia oscura se basa en las emociones. El odio, miedo, celos. Las emociones fuertes son poderosas. Las emociones hacen que las cosas sucedan y la magia oscura se alimenta de ello. Pero podría haber sido no intencional, las emociones actúan sin intención.

—¿Qué quiere decir con no intencional? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo en el mundo esto podría haber sucedido sin intención?

—Tal vez fue sólo una coincidencia —respondió—. A veces los vivos atraen a los muertos.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que él estaba diciendo.

—A menudo, cuando un familiar muere, la familia o un miembro de la familia atrae el espíritu hacia ellos —comentó—. Es un proceso natural. Las personas lloran la muerte del ser querido y atraen al y espíritu, crea un conducto aparte del conducto normal para el más allá. Eventualmente la emoción se asienta y el espíritu vuelve a su camino.

—¿Más allá?

—Hacia dónde todos vamos —respondió—. Donde se supone que vamos. Algunos de nosotros no lo hacemos por cualquier razón. Las emociones fuertes hacen que la gente se quede, como me sucedió a mí.

—Pero yo no sentí nada.

—Tal vez alguien lo hizo y te atrajo —contestó—. Y en este caso había un cuerpo para que tú entraras.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. No tengo ninguna familia, tal vez si fuera Harry o Ron, ¿pero los Malfoy? Eso es demasiado desatinado —contestó—. Yo apenas conocía Astoria y Draco no me toleraba.

—Astoria se había ido en ese momento —comentó—. No fue ella. Tal vez Draco es el que necesita revisar.

—Eso es ridículo. No he tenido nada que ver con él durante años, no puedo creer que él me odiara tanto así como para atraerme.

—Tal vez no lo hacía. El odio verdadero, el odio emocional es raro —dijo Nick—. Tal vez, en esencia, él deseó por ti y por casualidad tú estabas disponible para ser atraída. Emociones fuertes, señorita Granger.

—Eso no es posible —dijo ella pero su estómago dio un tirón y estaba sintiendo un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Eso no era ni siquiera cerca de ser posible, pero se sentía como si hubiese algo allí, algo que pedía a gritos ser explorado.

—Todo tipo de cosas son posibles —respondió—. Lo siento, no puedo ser de más ayuda. No existen registros o pruebas que puedas conseguir cuando se trata de lo que sucede después de la muerte.

Nick se desvaneció y dejó a Hermione con ese lío de conceptos acumulándose en la cabeza. Se sentía como que tenía parálisis en su cabeza.

No era posible que Draco hubiera deseado por ella. ¿Por qué él desearía por ella? _Tal vez por la misma razón por la que él mantenía su foto en su escritorio_, algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo. Eso era ridículo, imposible. Ella no había tenido nada que ver con él durante años. La única emoción que él había tenido alguna vez por ella era odio, o siquiera aversión. Nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificar esto, pero no podía dejar de sentir que cada célula de su cuerpo cosquilleaba.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a Camnz.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente en el mundo muggle. Hermione trabajaba, compraba cosas que necesitaba y había viajado un poco. Pero estaba teniendo problemas en hacer amigos. Salió con la gente del trabajo y eso fue muy divertido, pero era el tipo de amistad que estaba a solo un paso más allá de ser conocidos.<p>

No había vuelto al mundo mágico. Quería darse la oportunidad de establecerse en el mundo muggle, y también no quería cualquier atención que Astoria obtendría si volviera. Sin duda la gente habría notado su ausencia. El peor resultado posible sería que los periodistas comenzaran a hacerle preguntas. Ella no podría soportarlos. Odiaba a los periodistas.

Llevaba en el mundo muggle alrededor de seis meses. No estaba mal. A ella le gustaba, había tantas cosas que hacer en el mundo muggle, aunque se sentía sola.

Una noche mientras veía un documental sobre las invasiones vikingas en Gran Bretaña, se distrajo por una lechuza en su ventana. Le hizo saltar porque no la esperaba, había perdido la costumbre de esperar que las aves grandes arañaran su ventana.

Era de Harry como había esperado, porque nadie más sabía dónde estaba.

Al parecer, los Malfoy estaban buscándola, decía la carta. Harry escribió que él pensaba que debería saber que estaban tratando de localizarla.

Hermione no sabía por qué la estaban buscando. Dudaba que fuera por el divorcio, la gente de su posición no se divorciaba. Se preguntó si debía ponerse en contacto, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ellos querían algo y estaba segura de que ella sería la que saldría perjudicada.

Podría ser una tontería como que ellos solo quisieran que firmara algo, pero probablemente solamente querían controlarla, tal vez usarla como incubadora para el siguiente heredero Malfoy. Ella no iba a tener un bebé para que se lo quitaran. De alguna manera no veía a Draco perdonando las indiscreciones de Astoria a fin de poder jugar a la familia feliz unida.

_No_, decidió, era mejor tener una vida real aquí. Tiró la nota y decidió olvidarla. Su decisión de concentrarse en el mundo muggle fue reforzada. Una de las mujeres del trabajo la había invitado a una despedida de soltera en Praga en un par de semanas, ese era un paso hacia la dirección correcta. Eso era lo que la gente normal hacía, salir de juerga con sus amigos en un país extranjero para celebrar el hecho de que se había acabado su soltería. Lo normal era bueno, le funcionaba a millones de personas.

Y le agradaba lo suficiente a alguien como para invitarla a tal rito de travesía. No había estado en una desde que Ginny se iba a casar. Y esta, a juzgar por la chica que se casaba, sería mucho más divertida.

Hermione se sintió orgullosa de sus logros. Sospechaba que el gerente la tenía en la mira para ascenderla a asistente de gerencia también, una vez que la actual se fuera por licencia de maternidad.

Estaba tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no pensar en los bebés. Solo tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que no iba a ser madre. Lo había hecho antes, lo haría de nuevo. Pero se sentía como una puñalada en el corazón cada vez que veía el vientre creciendo de la asistente del gerente.

También estaba intentando que le gustara ir de compras. Hacerlo no era difícil con este cuerpo, todo se veía bien en él. Era una distracción que consumía tiempo, y ahora tenía todo lo que necesita, así que tenía un poco de dinero para hacerlo. Bueno, tanto como pudiera tolerarlo de todos modos.

De hecho acababa de comprar un par de botas y estaba llevando su compra a su pequeño apartamento. Estaba oscuro, pero las calles estaban aún muy animadas con la gente saliendo, yendo a casa, todo el mundo dirigiéndose a alguna parte. Le gustaba el bullicio constante de Londres.

Estaba pensando sobre adquirir un gato. Sería bueno tener a alguien esperándola en casa, pensó mientras abría la puerta del apartamento pequeño del segundo piso. La calefacción estaba encendida, y Hermione adoraba llegar a su casa agradablemente cálida. Había colgado algunas luces de Navidad en la ventana la cual era la única luz en su piso, pero le encantaba el brillo de las luces diminutas. Le recordaba a la Navidad con su familia.

Se sobresaltó por una figura sentada en su silla. Dejó caer su bolso en estado de shock y obtuvo un subidón de adrenalina del susto.

En una inspección más cercana, descubrió que se trataba de Narcissa Malfoy.

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte! —le dijo Hermione. La ira la inundó tras el susto—. Pudiste haberme llamado.

—No lo creo —respondió Narcissa—. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo de todos modos —anunció Hermione encendiendo la luz.

—Ah —, dijo Narcisa—. Me preguntaba cómo vivías en este lugar. No hay velas.

—No —respondió Hermione—. Preferimos las bombillas. —Su cabeza se giró por un movimiento en el otro lado de la habitación. Era Draco con su espalda de vuelta a ella. Usando su túnica negra habitual. Su cabello daba un contraste extremo con la ropa.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Las personas que viven en el mundo muggle —respondió Hermione apartando sus ojos de Draco que examinaba su iPod.

—Pensé que habías entendido que te ofrecimos una casa con suficientes instalaciones para tu comodidad —dijo Narcissa.

—Sentí la necesidad de algo un poco más ajetreado y bullicioso —contestó Hermione.

—¿Así que decidiste probar la vida en el mundo muggle? —declaró Narcissa con disgusto—. Toda una pequeña rebelión.

Hermione evitó rodar sus ojos. Astoria nunca iría al mundo muggle, así que su comportamiento debía ser un misterio para Narcissa.

—Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos de subversión —completó Narcissa con altanería.

Eso causo que apretara los dientes.

—Pero ahora llegó el momento de pensar acerca de nuestra responsabilidad —continuó Narcisa—. Y tu responsabilidad se encuentra con tu familia. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo ahora, es el momento de empezar a pensar en una reconciliación.

—Tal vez —respondió Hermione—. Sin duda lo pensare. —Ella esperaba como el infierno que eso fuera suficiente para hacer que desaparecieran.

—Bueno, puedes pensar sobre ello en casa —dijo Narcissa. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que no se refería a la casa donde ellos estaban parados—. Draco es un buen chico. Sabe lo que se espera de él y está dispuesto a perdonar.

—Tal vez lo mejor sería llevar las cosas un poco más despacio —propuso Hermione tratando de hablar a través de su boca seca. Estaba bastante segura de que Draco no estaba preparado para perdonar—. Tal vez un reconocimiento progresivo tendría más éxito. —De hecho, Hermione estaba pensando más en la línea de emigrar a Australia.

—No seas tonta —dijo Narcissa—. Tu lugar está junto a tu marido.

Tuvo un momento de pánico donde pensó que Narcissa estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, pero lo desestimó.

—Él te tendrá en casa, donde perteneces, para que todos podamos poner esta tontería detrás de nosotros. —Con esto caminó hacia el pasillo y se apareció.

Eso la dejó sola con Draco en el pequeño apartamento en Londres. Se preguntó qué tipo de aluvión de sermones sobre sus obligaciones había soportado Draco en su casa. Probablemente tenía seis meses de ello y finalmente había accedido a reconciliarse con su esposa descarriada. Hermione sintió lástima por él.

—¿Cómo me han encontrado? —le preguntó mientras él se inclinaba en su estantería. Sólo había una persona que sabía dónde estaba y él nunca lo revelaría.

—San Potter te vendió —respondió. Hermione estaba en shock.

—Él no lo haría —, dijo ella firmemente.

—Lo hizo —, repitió mirándola fijamente—. Al ser un Auror, está obligado a cumplir con una orden judicial.

Hermione sintió enrojecer todo su cuerpo. Se sintió herida de que Harry la hubiese traicionado, a pesar de que intelectualmente sabía que él tuvo que cumplir con una orden judicial para revelar su ubicación. Pero una orden de la corte tenía que ser específica, por lo que ellos debieron haber sabido que Harry sabía. Dudaba que los Malfoy pudieran suponer que Harry lo hacía.

—¿Cómo sabías que Harry conocía mi localización? —Le preguntó.

—Hubo algunas preguntas con respecto a tu bienestar —respondió Draco secamente, mirándola aún como si ella fuera a irse corriendo o a sacar su varita—. Hasta el punto donde estaban apelando a las autoridades.

Supuso que la gente asumió que los Malfoy le habían hecho algo malo a ella ya que desapareció de repente. Si la esposa de Malfoy desaparecía después de una pelea, ella habría asumido lo peor también. Probablemente no había mucha gente que dejara pasar el hecho de que ellos se deshicieran de ella.

—Harry reveló que sabía que estabas bien —continuó Draco—. Una petición a la corte y él tuvo que revelar tu ubicación. Debiste haberle hecho un juramento inquebrantable. Ni siquiera una orden judicial podría disolver esa obligación.

Hermione se sintió molesta por ser aleccionada de cómo funcionaba la magia.

—Así que, ahora tus pequeñas escapadas se han terminado —concluyó.

—Draco, ambos sabemos que estamos mejor separados —dijo ella. Había aceptado más o menos que su desquiciada idea de que pudiera tener una vida satisfecha con Draco Malfoy era el sueño más tonto que alguien, alguna vez, hubiese tenido.

—Bueno, eso no importa, querida —, contestó—. Sólo tienes que acostarte en la cama que has hecho.

_¡Yo no hice esta cama!_, quería gritar. Hermione sabía que él tenía su varita lista y la de ella estaba en su bolsa. Probablemente le llevaría dos minutos para poder conseguirla.

—Sin embargo, es algo curioso —dijo—. La primera persona a la que mi esposa corre cuando está en problemas es a Harry Potter, el niño maravilla. ¿Por qué es eso?

No dijo nada. Podía proclamar que era Hermione Granger como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Él no le creía (creeria). Pero Astoria no buscaría la ayuda de Harry, no importa qué. Tal vez esto era una estratagema para conseguir que la admitieran a la sala psiquiátrica de San Mungos. Ella podía visualizar una imagen de Lockhart diciéndole lo guapo que era aquel hombre magnífico en el espejo.

—Vámonos... _esposa _—le dijo y la agarró por el brazo mientras los aparecía.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a Camnz.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>—¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —exigió Hermione al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, pero Draco no lo hizo, la arrastró a su despacho y cerró la puerta.<p>

—¿Dónde está tu varita? —Le preguntó él y buscó en su escritorio.

Ella no respondió. Estaba en el bolso que dejó caer cuando Narcissa la había hecho saltar. Él la tomó por el cuello y sacó el corcho de la botellita con la otra mano. Hermione luchó mientras él metía el líquido en su boca.

—¡Bébelo! —Gritó. Hermione lo escupió, pero no serviría de nada. Reconoció el sabor del _veritaserum_.

—¡Aparta tus manos de encima! —Le exigió.

—¿Quién eres? —le gritó él de vuelta—. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Te dije quién era pero no me creíste —se defendió Hermione.

—¿Eres tú quien está allí, Granger? —Exigió—. ¿Robaste el cuerpo de mi esposa?

—Sí, quiero decir, no —comenzó Hermione. La presión de la mano de Draco en su cuello estaba volviéndose muy dolorosa—. Aparta tus manos de mí.

—No hasta que sepa qué coño estás planeando —respondió bruscamente.

—No estoy planeando nada —respondió—. Esto solo sucedió.

—¿Asesinaste a mi esposa? —Le preguntó.

—¡No! —Respondió Hermione—Ella se había ido. Aparentemente. No lo sé. Es lo que me han dicho.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Nick Casi Decapitado.

—¿El fantasma de Gryffindor?

—Sí.

—¿Qué interés tiene un fantasma en esto?

—Ningún interés, solo le pedí consejo —contestó—. Me estás ahogando.

Draco aumentó la presión sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi esposa?

—No hice nada —dijo con voz ronca—. Ella murió.

La presión de su cuello se alivió ligeramente cuando le llegó el entendimiento.

—¿Has matado a mi esposa, Granger? —preguntó en voz baja y fría.

—No, ella ya se había ido para el momento en que yo… llegué.

—¿Quién la mató? —Inquirió y aumento la presión en su cuello.

—No lo sé. Creo que nadie lo hizo. Pienso que ella se golpeó la cabeza en el baño y solo murió dormida.

—Y coincidentemente tú te presentaste en su cuerpo. No me lo creo por un segundo, Granger —escupió—. ¿Está Potter involucrado en esto?

—¡No! —dijo—. Él ni siquiera me cree.

—¿Qué pasa con Nott? ¿Organizaste esto con Nott?

—¿Nott? —Preguntó—. No, Nott es problema de Astoria.

Se quedó callado por un segundo.

—Te encontré con él —declaró después de un tiempo.

—Eso fue algo que organizó Pansy —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué tiene Pansy que ver con esto?

—No estoy segura, ella planeó que tú encontraras a Astoria y Nott.

—Pansy no haría eso —respondió.

—Estoy bastante segura de que lo haría —insistió—. Sospecho que ella tuvo una mano en la relación de Astoria y Nott todo el tiempo. Pero no sé, no estaba allí.

—Pansy no sería capaz de eso —insistió—. Quizás Nott, pero no esto. ¿Acaso Nick Casi Decapitado te ayudó a hacer esto? —retornó a su interrogatorio.

—No —respondió Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿quién? —exigió Draco aumentando la presión. Hermione arañó sus brazos, pero era increíblemente fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que lo que alguna vez le había dado el crédito. Ella no respondió—. Te ordeno que me respondas —dijo apelando a la poción que corría en ella.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Tú me llamaste —le dijo.

—¡No lo hice! —le gritó.

—Estaba muerta y deseaste por mí, por lo que fui arrastrada aquí y entonces sucedió que había un cuerpo vacante disponible, así que aquí estoy —continuó Hermione—. Obviamente no tengo ningún recuerdo de ello, solo me desperté aquí.

—No te creo —contestó pero ella vio la incertidumbre—. Entonces estás muerta —dijo—. ¿Fue tu cuerpo el que enterraron? ¿O era el de otra persona?

—Fue el mío —respondió ella—. Estoy muerta y me hiciste desviarme de donde sea que era que tenía que ir.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo él, pero su expresión estaba llena de inseguridad—. ¿Y cuál es tu propósito?

—No tengo un propósito.

—¿Por qué me sedujiste? —preguntó en voz baja. La presión volvió a su garganta, pero ella se negó a responder—. ¿Por qué? —Repitió en voz más alta esta vez. Hermione lo ignoró otra vez, pero el _veritaserum_ la quemaba por dentro—. Respóndeme —ordenó.

—Porque soy estéril —escupió finalmente. Cerró los ojos por la humillación. Era algo que no quería admitir, sobre todo a él, quien había sido tan insistente con que ella era una aberración de la naturaleza. Su esterilidad sólo le daba credibilidad a la filosofía.

—¿Así que decidiste follarme? —dijo incrédulo.

—Tú eras la única opción —respondió—. Tenía este nuevo cuerpo que era capaz y tú eras la única opción.

—¿Así que esto es algún tipo de enferma maniobra para meterte en mis pantalones? —preguntó sin piedad.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione.

—¿En verdad? Porque tú más o menos estabas rogando por ello, Granger —dijo—. ¿Qué? ¿La comadreja no fue capaz de darte un buen orgasmo, así que tuviste que buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo?

—Eres repugnante —escupió Hermione.

—No parecías pensar eso unos meses atrás —él casi se burló—. Siempre supe que me deseabas.

—Por favor —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Fuiste, literalmente, el último hombre en la tierra debido a esa estúpida cláusula de matrimonio.

—Y sufriste por la causa, ¿no es así? —Dijo.

—Sí —respondió Hermione. No estaba segura de cómo se las arregló para decir eso a través del _veritaserum_. En algún nivel ella lo creía, pero por el otro lado, era consciente de que había disfrutado un poco más de lo que debería de ese particular sacrificio. Él pareció estar consciente de eso también.

—Eres una zorra, al igual que ella —dijo y finalmente la liberó.

Hermione masajeó su cuello malogrado.

—No me parezco en nada a ella —dijo Hermione—. Y no me digas que no te importaba. Prácticamente me estrangulaste con la preocupación de que alguien la había asesinado.

—Ella es un Malfoy y no importa qué, nos cuidamos uno al otro —escupió él.

—Tú la botaste —le cuestionó.

Draco resopló y se negó a contestar.

—Así que ahora estoy atascado contigo, ¿es eso? —dijo en vez.

Hermione no respondió, no era algo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar o a reconocer. Si hubiera una manera de salir de esto, todavía quería encontrarla.

—Bueno, felicidades Granger, finalmente conseguiste convertirte en alguien en esta sociedad, a pesar de que tuviste que robarlo —dijo y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Yo no hice esto, Draco! —Le gritó—. ¡Tú lo hiciste!

Escuchó sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

—Bueno, eso fue muy bien —le dijo a una habitación vacía. Por lo menos tenía a alguien que le creía. Aunque sospechaba que él aún pensaba que ella lo había hecho por algún motivo nefasto.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Su foto estaba todavía en su escritorio. Él tenía algún asunto con ella, reconoció. Había parecido inseguro cuando le dijo que él había deseado por ella. Era una total imposibilidad que tuviera sentimientos por ella. Ciertamente no actuaba como tal, llamándola zorra y similares. Él era realmente un cerdo, por cierto.

Hermione regresó a su habitación. No sabía qué más hacer. Todas las cosas de su apartamento estaban allí, incluyendo el bolso con su varita. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

Rojo, la elfa, estaba arreglando todo.

—El amo ha dicho que debería quedarse aquí por el momento —le dijo la elfa con tono de disculpa.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Hermione con exasperación.

—Ha ajustado los conjuros —respondió la elfa.

—Para mantenerme adentro —terminó—. Ese hijo de puta.

La elfa se estremeció, se inclinó y se fue. Hermione lanzó otro suspiro destroza huesos. _De vuelta a aquí_, pensó para sus adentros. Las cosas estaban finalmente empezando a funcionar en el mundo muggle. Se arrojó sobre la cama grande y se quedó allí mirando al techo.

Después de un tiempo un suave golpe en la puerta le dijo que alguien estaba allí. Seguro que no era Draco, él no tocaría suavemente.

—Adelante —dijo después de un momento de vacilación.

La cabeza de Harry apareció a través de la puerta.

—Tú —dijo ella y cogió su bolso de la cama—. Eres el peor amigo que alguna vez hubiera existido —anunció y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza con su bolso—. Me vendiste completamente.

—Tuve que hacerlo, tenían una orden judicial —dijo—. Perdería mi trabajo.

—Oh —respondió ella con indignación—. ¡Allí está el espíritu de Gryffindor! —gritó—. Voy a acusarte con Ginny. No, se lo voy a decir a Molly —anunció con seriedad—. Te enviará un aullador en el trabajo, para que todos puedan ver el amigo de porquería que eres.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No tuve opción. Y tú más o menos eres su esposa.

—No lo soy —dijo con indignación, pero sabía que técnicamente era cierto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Harry?

—No sé, Mione —dijo.

—¿Me crees? —le preguntó ella.

—Nadie me golpea como tú. Nadie se atrevería, excepto tal vez Ginny.

—Ja, ja —contestó—. En verdad te lo merecías.

—Puedo aceptar eso —dijo—. Realmente no tenía otra opción. Estoy obligado a decir la verdad en una capacidad profesional.

—Bueno, voy a tener eso en mente si alguna vez tengo que huir de nuevo en el cuerpo de otra persona.

—Ellos te están tratando bien, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó.

—Malfoy me acaba de interrogar por el asesinato de su esposa —le dijo Hermione—. Si llamas a eso tratarme bien, entonces supongo que sí.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó.

—No sé —le respondió—. De acuerdo a Nick Casi Decapitado, el cuerpo de Astoria estaba vacante para el momento que yo llegue porque si no, no habría sido capaz de entrar en él. La elfa dijo que ella se golpeó la cabeza en el baño, pero no lo sé. Yo estaba ocupada siendo aplastada por una chimenea.

—Alguien tiene que haber hecho esto —dijo, su mente de auror trabajando.

—No sé —respondió y supuso que el efecto de la poción había desaparecido. Ciertamente no iba a exponer la teoría de que Malfoy estaba locamente enamorado de ella y llamó a su espíritu para él, porque era completamente ridícula.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo—. Déjame saber si encuentras cualquier cosa. Vamos a resolver esto, Mione.

No estaba segura de que hubiera mucho que resolver o que harían al respecto cuando se resolviera. Sin embargo, se alegró de tener a Harry a su lado nuevamente. Parecía que él le creía. Por lo menos tenía a su amigo de vuelta. Todavía se merecía un poco más de golpes con duros y difíciles objetos, sin embargo.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos

* * *

><p>Hermione andaba de un lado hacia el otro alrededor de su cuarto, corrección, del cuarto de Astoria. Ciertamente no había previsto que iba a estar de regreso en la Mansión Malfoy cuando se despertó esa mañana. Estaba agotada, pero no podía dejar de vagar.<p>

Tanto Draco y Harry parecían aceptar que ella era Hermione ahora. No estaba completamente segura de que fuera algo bueno. Era agradable tener a Harry de vuelta, pero Draco podría ser otro asunto, especialmente porque ella estaba casada con él. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer él ahora que sabía.

Pero nadie vino y la arrastró fuera de la casa, por lo que eventualmente se fue a la cama. Bajó a desayunar al día siguiente a la hora normal y fue recibida por los tres Malfoy.

—Astoria, querida —dijo Narcissa, sus palabras siendo más amigables que la forma de su entonación—. Espero que hayas dormido bien. Debe ser agradable para ti regresar a la civilización después de tu pequeña aventura.

Este no fue el saludo que Hermione había esperado ya que estaba pensando en algo así como todo el rollo de la exposición de que era una gran impostora. Pero no había nada que indicara que por lo menos ellos supieran, lo que significaba que Draco no les había dicho.

Las razones del porqué él no les había dicho se agolpaban en su cerebro.

—Nunca mejor —respondió. Mintió, en realidad—. Sí, es bueno estar de vuelta en la… civilización.

La preocupación sobre lo que podría suceder se había asegurado de no dejarla casi dormir, pero ciertamente no quería alentar un debate sobre la cuestión.

Draco pareció arquear una ceja por su mentira, pero retornó su atención hacia el Profeta. El silencio en la habitación era incómodo mientras cada movimiento de Hermione hacia un ruido que parecía amplificarse. Se mantuvo durante todo el desayuno y ella trató con todo el esfuerzo que pudo de no hacer ruido, pero cada toque de su cubertería en su plato parecía hacer un sonido chirriante estruendoso.

Cuando terminó, se excusó y se marchó.

Sintió un tirón en el brazo mientras subía por las escaleras, era Draco deteniéndola.

—¿Dónde están tus anillos?

—¿Qué anillos? —preguntó con confusión.

—Tus anillos de bodas.

—Oh —dijo Hermione, se había olvidado de ello como si hubiese sido mucho tiempo atrás. Había tenido la intención de ponerlos en la caja fuerte que ellos le habían proporcionado, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo—. Está en una caja en mi habitación en algún lugar. ¿Lo quieres?

—Tienes que usarlos —dijo él.

—Yo… —comenzó ella. No quería usarlos, pero no podía articular una razón sin que sonara estúpida. Sabía más o menos cuáles serían los argumentos de él, mantener las apariencias o algo por el estilo—. Bien.

—Ambos.

—Bien —respondió y apartó su brazo de su agarre—. Yo quiero que pongas los conjuros de vuelta a la forma en que estaban.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—A lo mejor —contestó—. ¿Es eso un problema? ¿Soy una prisionera?

Él no respondió.

—Tengo un trabajo, ¿sabes? —indicó Hermione.

—Ya no.

—Tú no puedes decidir eso.

—Mi esposa no trabaja —respondió.

—No soy tu esposa —dijo.

—Hay un pequeño juramento que dice que lo eres —espetó y le tomó la muñeca lo que hizo que la magia del juramento del matrimonio crepitara alrededor de su muñeca.

—Mira —, comenzó Hermione—. No empecemos con esto de nuevo. Vamos a encontrar alguna manera de arreglarlo, hasta entonces no hablemos sobre ello.

—Hasta entonces, tendrás que actuar como una esposa lo hace, Granger —, dijo—. Como mi esposa.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —le desafió.

—Significa que te verás bien, cumplirás con tu deber, mantendrás el nombre de la familia y no trabajaras como una pescadera cualquiera —, dijo.

—No puedo pasar mis días arreglando mi cabello y esperando por tus fiestas aburridas —, dijo Hermione.

—Lo harás —, respondió.

—Al igual que el infierno —, contestó.

—Es mejor que estés preparada para la fiesta de los Flint de esta noche.

—No voy a ir —, respondió Hermione—. Prefiero no hacer nada que pasar otra noche con tus amigos insípidos. No he conocido a un montón de gente más aburrida en mi vida. Prefiero cortarme las venas antes que pasar otra noche con tu gente horrible.

—Bueno por el momento, la mayoría de ellos sospecha que lo has hecho —comentó—. Incluyendo a Pansy.

Hermione sabía que estaba apelando a su sentido de no querer injusticias y, maldita sea, funcionó. Ella no quería que Pansy sintiera que la había ahuyentado. Sabía que era infantil, pero podía imaginar la cara de Pansy regodeándose cuando Draco comenzó a aparecer solo.

—Una fiesta —dijo.

Draco levantó su ceja.

—Una fiesta —repitió.

—Lo dudo —respondió y se giró para irse—. Usa los anillos.

—¡Voy a ir a trabajar! —le gritó de vuelta.

—Te pondré en la mazmorra.

—¡No te atreverías! —Le gritó. Él probablemente lo haría.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Él le había hecho acordar a ir a una fiesta. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso? Simplemente había dejado que la manipulara. Bastardo.

No lo vio por el resto del día. Pero él estaba esperando en el hall de entrada con los otros Malfoy esa noche. Hermione, a pesar de su lado lógico y en contra de su mejor juicio, había hecho un poco de esfuerzo para esa noche. Quería asegurarse de que no parecía estresada o angustiada frente a Pansy. No estaba segura de si lo estaba haciendo por sí misma o por Astoria, o simplemente para picar a Pansy.

Apostaría a que el vestido que llevaba era probablemente el favorito de Astoria.

—Te ves como una… prostituta —dijo Draco.

—Son la ropa de tu esposa, no la mía —respondió—. No sería atrapada muerta en esto. Sólo di la palabra e iré arriba y me pondré mis jeans. En este minuto, en realidad, por favor.

—Cállate —dijo y la tomó del brazo para aparecerse.

—¿Por qué siquiera vienes a estas cosas? —Preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron allí—. Ni siquiera las disfrutas.

—Sí lo hago —, se defendió.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó mirándolo con completa incredulidad—. ¿Este eres tú disfrutando? ¿No entiendes el concepto?

—Estos son mis amigos —, respondió con fastidio.

—Tus amigos apestan —, espetó—. Ellos están o tratando de dormir con tu esposa o tratando de romper tu matrimonio. Siento, terror de pensar qué otra cosa se hacen unos a los otros. En realidad, ¿quién necesita enemigos con amigos como los tuyos?

—Esa es solo la manera en que son las cosas, tienes que conocer el juego si vas a existir en este mundo.

—No, gracias —dijo Hermione—. En lo que a mí respecta, los amigos se protegen unos a los otros.

—¿Es eso lo que hizo Potter cuando te vendió completamente? —dijo Draco mientras caminaban por la habitación sonriendo dulcemente.

—Eso es diferente —respondió.

—Completamente —, comentó—. Por lo menos nosotros no nos cruzamos de brazos y lo soportamos cuando alguien te ataca por la espalda.

—Para tu información, Harry se vio obligado a decir lo que sabía.

—Para tu información, nada me "obligaría" a vender a mis amigos.

—Eso es porque no tienes amigos —respondió—. Ustedes los Slytherin venderían a sus propias madres si pensaran que los haría avanzar.

Eso pareció matar la conversación. Fue una afirmación injusta y lo sabía. Él había más o menos hecho lo que le hizo a Dumbledore para proteger a su familia. Todavía estaba mal en todos los niveles y un acto de completa cobardía, pero no estaba segura de si ella realmente hubiera podido hacerlo de alguna forma diferente si hubiese estado en su situación.

Él comenzó una conversación con alguien y Hermione sólo tuvo que estar allí con su mano en la espalda. Cristo, la última vez que esto había ocurrido, ella estaba planeando seducirlo. ¿En qué cosa en el mundo había estado pensando?.

La conversación se prolongó durante siglos y era aburrida. Hermione tuvo que ahogar un bostezo en un punto. Había algo que decir sobre los Slytherin, su capacidad de aburrimiento era inmensa. Tal vez por eso ellos eran constantemente esas mierdas totales, sólo para aliviar el aburrimiento.

De forma intermitente, Draco la arrastraba para hablar con otro grupo de personas Slytherin al azar.

—Odio todo sobre ustedes, gente —dijo Hermione finalmente.

—Es curioso, parecías bastante transigente antes—respondió, lo que hizo sonrojar a Hermione. Ella lo había sido, pero había una razón. Estaba a punto de discutir con él cuando él empezó otra conversación con algún oficial de Gringotts.

—Sabes por qué —, dijo ella cuando finalmente se alejaron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Yo estaba… transigiendo —, respondió en voz baja.

—Estabas tratando de meterte en mis pantalones —, dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Quería un bebé —explotó—. Era mi única oportunidad.

—Así que prácticamente atacaste a un pobre tipo que no sospechaba nada —, dijo—. Alguien completamente inocente de tus diseños intrigantes. Que Slytherin de tu parte.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿En serio, deberíamos analizar en detalle lo que hiciste? —preguntó.

—No —, admitió derrotada—. Yo estaba bajo una intensa presión. Acababa de morir y desperté en otro cuerpo. Si eso no constituye tiempos difíciles, no sé lo que lo hace. Justificaría completamente la inestabilidad mental.

—Y lo único que querías era follarme —, respondió—. Estoy conmovido.

Hermione se preparó para una discusión.

—Pansy —dijo Draco con dulzura enfermiza.

—¡Draco! —Respondió Pansy con igual dulzura—. Y Astoria —, terminó con menos dulzura. Se recuperó rápidamente y le tiró un beso al aire a Hermione—. ¿Cómo has estado, cariño? Espero que nada haya sido muy dificultoso.

—Astoria ha estado en Italia —respondió Draco—. Necesitaba un poco de sol y mar.

—Espero que no te encontraras mal, te ves terriblemente pálida —dijo Pansy. Era evidente que no estaba convencida.

—Tienes que cuidar la piel —respondió Hermione—. No puedes permitir que te queme el sol, causa arrugas.

—¿No es ella una pequeña hada? —, preguntó Draco y la atrajo hacia sí—. No, más como una ninfa en realidad.

Hermione entornó sus ojos.

—Esa pequeña cara fruncida —dijo e hizo un circulo con su dedo alrededor de su rostro, atrayéndola más cerca—. La extrañe tanto. No podíamos soportar estar separados, ¿no es así, mi amor?

Hermione tenía ganas de decir algo totalmente contrario, pero Pansy estaba observando. Y siguió mirando mientras Draco la atraía más cerca. Demasiado cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para besarla y Hermione no se había dado cuenta de su intención hasta que estaban haciendo justo eso.

Sensaciones no anticipadas la inundaron cuando sus labios cálidos y suaves hicieron contacto con los suyos. Su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello estaba acercándola más en el beso y profundizándolo.

Hermione sin ser consciente de ello, simplemente le permitió profundizarlo y podía sentir su lengua invadir su boca. No demasiado, solo lo correcto, simplemente perfecto.

Perdió toda comprensión de dónde estaba. Lo único que podía recordar era su tiempo juntos contra la pared en el pasillo, lo que fue hace algún tiempo, pero en este punto particular, el tiempo no existía. Lo quería mucho más cerca. Recordó la sensación de él, contra ella, en ella.

Su sangre sonaba como un huracán en las orejas y le tomó algún tiempo distinguir que él estaba tarareando. Ella solo lo entendió en realidad cuando él se apartó, justo en el momento donde el único pensamiento concreto en su cabeza era perseguir esos labios que se retiraban.

A medida que sus sentidos regresaban, ella estuvo avergonzada de muerte de que él la hubiese deshecho por completo de esa forma, con un beso. Hermione miró a su alrededor buscando por Pansy, pero se había ido.

—Se ha ido —dijo Hermione.

—Así parece —respondió él—. ¿Crees que entendió el mensaje?

_¿A quién coño le importa?_, pensó Hermione, _yo entendí el mensaje_.

No estaba segura de cuál era, pero era algo.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>—Me gustaría que llevaras a Astoria al Callejón Diagon hoy —, demandó Narcissa a Draco a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, después de que Hermione se uniera junto a hijo y madre. Narcissa arqueó una ceja a las expresiones de disgusto de ambos—. Ustedes tienen que aprender a estar unidos. Así es como un matrimonio funciona, todo matrimonio tiene problemas al principio, ambos simplemente tienen que aprender a lidiar con sus diferencias. Tu padre y yo también tuvimos nuestros problemas al principio.<p>

_¿Cómo cuales? ¿Sus amigos Mortífagos estaban arrastrando lodo por toda la casa?_, pensó Hermione con amargura.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, madre —, respondió Draco con frialdad.

—Puedes tomar algún tiempo libre, Draco —. Dijo Narcissa con altanería—. Tu matrimonio es importante. Posiblemente lo más importante en tu vida—. Draco soltó un bufido, pero se calmó cuando Narcissa le dirigió una mirada fulminante—. Ahora, espero que los dos se vayan de la casa pronto, estoy esperando visitas—. Con eso se fue.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Decirle, qué?

—¿Acerca de la situación?

—¿Qué situación?

—No juegues conmigo, Draco —, respondió Hermione—. En vez de reconciliar "nuestro matrimonio", prefiero pasar tiempo descubriendo cómo salir de este problema.

—No estoy realmente seguro de salir de esto sería un punto en la agenda de mi madre. Ella probablemente no le importaría si pensaras que eres la Hada Grinwelda—, dijo Draco—. No vamos a conseguir nada al decírselo. Simplemente pensaría que eres una pequeña sangre sucia suertuda.

—¡Oh, qué encantador! —dijo Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados—. Estoy bastante segura de que eso la motivaría para ayudar a encontrar una manera de salir de esto.

—Por lo que a mi madre le concierne la única manera de salir de este matrimonio es la muerte.

—Y Astoria consiguió eso—, declaró Hermione. No le gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esa conversación. Estaba esperando algo un poco más productivo.

—E Incluso si convenzo a madre totalmente de que fuiste una extraordinaria sangre sucia, ella no disolvería este matrimonio entre estas dos líneas de sangre—, continuó—. Mis abuelos planearon este matrimonio. Estuvo resuelto desde antes de que yo naciera.

—Eso es primitivo—, dijo Hermione con sorpresa—. Los niños no son ganado.

—No, los niños están ahí para servir a la familia—, respondió Draco—. Esta es nuestra… mi obligación.

—Eso es una locura—, Hermione, esta vez con seriedad.

—Esa es la forma en que son las cosas, bienvenida a la familia.

—¿Y tus hijos tendrán que tener matrimonios arreglados, para reproducirse como un animal de granja?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tus hijos?

—Así es como se hacen las cosas. Como se han hecho por siglos, nos ha servido hasta ahora.

—Realmente, ¿cómo exactamente tu matrimonio con Astoria te serviría?

—Su linaje nos fortalecerá—, dijo Draco—. Y eso compensa el hecho de que ella era una puta vacía e intrigante.

—Hay algo realmente mal en ustedes. Sus prioridades están completamente jodidas.

—Oh, pero querida, somos tu gente ahora—, respondió Draco—. Y tú eres ahora rey, o mejor dicho reina, de esta colina. Y como una esposa obediente de la alta sociedad de magos, no descuidaras tu obligación de producir un heredero. Por ninguna razón.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—, respondió Hermione con su mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Le preguntó—. Parecías muy interesada en ello antes.

—Eso fue antes.

—Antes que yo estuviera consciente de tus maquinaciones.

—Yo no soy responsable de ningunas maquinaciones aquí—, dijo Hermione—. Y no te atrevas a tratar de imponerme todo esto.

—En realidad, por todo lo que sé, tú hiciste esto—, respondió con certeza arrogante—. No sé cómo, pero lo hiciste. Haya sido de forma consciente o no, el deber aún se mantiene. ¿Te das cuenta de que salir de esto significa que no existirá ningún cuerpo al que regresar? Lo que significa que el juego se acabó. Bueno, yo necesito mi heredero antes de eso.

—Pero podrías tener tu heredero con alguien de tu tipo. Tu segunda esposa.

—¿Y esperar hasta que tú efectivamente cometas suicidio? Hmm, no lo sé—, respondió—. Podrías acobardarte, o peor, enviarme a Azkaban por tu asesinato. De cualquier manera, creo que necesitare a mi heredero primero. Con un heredero en su sitio, probablemente podría escoger a mi esposa de un grupo bastante grande de candidatas. Así que la próxima vez que estés ovulando, _esposa_, tendrás que acostarte y pensar en las alegrías de cumplir con tu deber.

—¡Esto no fue un deber al que accedí!—, gritó Hermione.

—No importa.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Sí, pero soy tu cerdo—, respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

—No voy a ir al Callejón Diagon contigo—, informó Hermione categóricamente, porque estaba demasiado sorprendida para pensar en algo más que decir.

—Bien —dijo Draco y salió de la habitación.

Hermione salió por la puerta del jardín y caminó alrededor durante una buena media hora. Lo llamó de todos los nombres habidos y por haber.

Cuando se calmó, admitió a regañadientes que él había estado en lo correcto sobre el hecho de que arreglar este lío significaría que dejaría el cuerpo de Astoria y eso significaría que ella no tendría otro cuerpo a donde ir. Su alma sería liberada para seguir su curso natural, el cual era donde sea que fueran las almas. A menos que ella eligiera atormentar a Draco, lo que tenía un cierto atractivo en ese momento.

Y ahora él insistía en un niño, lo cual era completamente confuso, porque era su único deseo, pero tenerlo con él, para darle un heredero, era algo simplemente incorrecto. Los pensamientos de un niño la ablandaron como siempre sucedía. Aún era lo único que quería en la vida. Sin embargo, estas circunstancias eran probablemente lo más lejos de lo ideal que podría obtener.

Si ella tuviera un hijo no podía dejarlo a su suerte en esta sociedad sin corazón. No, dejar a un niño sin madre en este mundo era inconcebible. ¿Quién sabe con qué clase de mujer Draco se casaría posteriormente? Probablemente alguna harpía malvada, trepadora social, con tetas falsas, pelo falso y corazón falso.

Tal vez podría averiguar un poco más del tipo de mujer que Draco escogería para casarse si tuviera a su heredero, por si acaso.

Hermione sintió que su cerebro se iba a abrir por la confusión. Tendría que haber sabido mejor que esperar que Draco realmente trabajara con ella y no que sirviera exclusivamente a sus objetivos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para esperar algo diferente?

Trató de considerar sus opciones, pero había muy pocas. No podía irse, los conjuros no se lo permitirían y solo se le permitía salir con un miembro de la familia. Podía convencer a Draco que tener un hijo en este momento no era buena idea, pero no estaba segura de que él lo viera de esa manera. Después de todo, iba a obtener la libertad si tenía un hijo con ella. A pesar de que tal vez podría convencerlo de que quedaría atrapado con ella si lo hiciera.

Era todo lo que tenía, en realidad. A menos que subiera las escaleras y se cortara las venas en ese momento, lo cual no era realmente tan atrayente. Luego estaba la pequeña esperanza de un bebé. Un paquete de vida pequeño, gorgoteando vigorosamente. Una persona pequeña a quien darle todo el amor reprimido que llevaba dentro.

Dejar este mundo ahora sería un completo desperdicio. Era como si no hubiera dejado una huella en él de ninguna forma. Solo dejaría el amor de unos amigos que continuaban con sus vidas sin ella, incluso antes de su muerte. Quería abandonar este mundo amando a algo completamente y sin condiciones.

Y sólo había una manera de lograr eso.

Hermione trató de rehusar ir a la pequeña fiesta que estaba programada esa noche, pero Draco entró a su habitación y le dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

—Cámbiate—, le ordenó.

—No quiero ir.

—Y aun así, eso todavía no tiene importancia—, respondió—. Cámbiate o te maldeciré con un _Imperio_.

Hermione imaginaba que probablemente él estaba hablando en serio.

—Bien—, respondió exasperada—. Date la vuelta.

—No.

—Date la vuelta, me gustaría un poco de intimidad.

—No es como si tuvieras algo que yo no hubiese visto antes.

—¿Quieres que vaya o no?

Él se dio la vuelta a regañadientes, mientras Hermione se colocaba uno de los vestidos de Astoria.

—Odio estos vestidos.

—Compra algunos nuevos—, respondió.

—No quiero ningún vestido. No quiero ir a estás estúpidas fiestas —espetó.

—Entonces embarázate.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Creo que ya cubrimos este tema. Realmente Granger, para ser una chica inteligente, aprendes bastante lentamente.

—Te odio.

—De nuevo, no relevante.

Hermione pasó la noche a su lado, con su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Vas a pasar tu vida en estas fiestas interminables y sin cerebro? —, le preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Probablemente—, respondió—. No son totalmente descerebradas, solo tienes que aprender a leer la política. Ese ha sido siempre el problema de los Gryffindor, demasiado literales para leer las pistas complejas del mundo político mágico.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

—Hay decisiones importantes que se toman en esta sala, influenciadas, bloqueadas y subvertidas. El pulso de esta sociedad. Enormes cantidades de dinero involucradas con las decisiones tomadas justo aquí, al igual que las políticas. Crees que las decisiones son tomadas en el Ministerio, pero no puedes estar más equivocada.

Hermione bufó de nuevo, pero estaba ligeramente intrigada por lo que Draco había dicho. Había estado completamente inconsciente de que algo más estaba pasando además de la gente mostrando sus joyas y hablando sobre las extensiones de sus casas nuevas.

Comenzó a prestar más atención a la forma en como él trataba con la gente. Empezó a notar cosas.

—¿Astoria lo sabía?

—¿Saber qué?—. Le preguntó.

—¿Sobre lo que estás jugando aquí?

—A Astoria le importaba muy poco lo que estuviera más allá del estado de sus uñas.

—Pansy juega a la política, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero ella no es muy sutil. Y está demasiado distraída con la política del tipo escuela. Quién es popular y quién no—, respondió—. No es donde el juego real está, pero es en lo que a Pansy le gusta pasar su tiempo.

—¿Has dormido con Pansy?—, Hermione no estaba segura de dónde salió eso, pero se preguntaba si Pansy había jugado muy duro para él.

—Sí.

—¿Recientemente?

—No por un tiempo, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿Usa el sexo?—. Preguntó Hermione—. ¿Para conseguir lo que quiere?

—Sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué hay de Astoria?—, preguntó Hermione. Preguntándose lo que ella había estado haciendo con Nott.

—No, ella era demasiado estúpida y estaba demasiado bien establecida —contestó Draco—. Pansy está jugando por su próxima posición, su marido está enfermo y es probable que muera.

—¿Crees que Pansy esté detrás de ti?—, inquirió Hermione, ligeramente fascinada por su clandestinidad. Eso explicaría un poco de lo que había estado ocurriendo.

Draco sonrió. No estaba segura de que le hubiese visto sonreír antes y le gustó un poco—. Eres, sin duda, más inteligente de lo que pareces—, dijo.

Era una especie de cumplido. Aunque probablemente no era muy difícil ser más inteligente que Astoria.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Draco entró en la habitación de Hermione al día siguiente después del desayuno.<p>

—¿No llamas? —exigió Hermione.

—No, es mi casa.

—Pero esta es mi habitación.

—Vamos al Callejón Diagon—, dijo él con un suspiro de fastidio—, madre insiste.

—¿Por qué, por Dios?

—Dijiste que querías algo de ropa nueva, ahora es tu oportunidad.

—Yo puedo comprar ropa en cualquier momento—, respondió Hermione.

—Nunca comprarás ropa por tu cuenta—, dijo—. Recuerdo bien el desastre que llamabas un vestuario.

—Solo porque no me visto como una prostituta.

—Hay un mundo enorme entre prostituta y un cura asexual e inquebrantable.

—Yo no me visto como una sacerdote inquebrantable.

—Y esa ropa muggle que llevabas, ni siquiera te quedaba, ¿de verdad estabas tratando de hacerte menos atractiva?

—Eran cómodas y prácticas, me niego a sufrir para que los hombres tengan algo con que comer con sus ojos.

—Y eso es bastante obvio, pero eres una Malfoy ahora, el sufrimiento es obligatorio.

—Yo no quiero ir—, dijo Hermione.

—Sería agradable pensar que eso es relevante, ¿no es así? —respondió—. Tienes dos minutos para arreglarte, o irás así como estás.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada de muerte.

—En realidad, pensándolo bien, no creo que esa amenaza tenga algún efecto, le afectaría a Astoria, pero tú probablemente serías feliz de salir a la calle en tus piyamas. Vístete con algo más apropiado o te vestiré. —Él sacó su varita.

—No te atreverías.

—Ponme a prueba. Y no te molestes en tratar de maldecirme, no puedes, es parte del contrato matrimonial.

Hermione gritó por la frustración. Luego arrojó el libro que estaba leyendo y pisando fuerte se dirigió hacia el armario. Se puso uno de los vestidos más zorros de Astoria.

—Eso es un vestido de noche.

—¿En verdad, cómo puedes diferenciarlos?

Él se acercó y miró por el armario.

—Aquí, éste —dijo.

—No veo la diferencia.

—Tú no la verías.

Draco esperó fuera de su habitación hasta que estuvo lista, antes de llevarla por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo.

—Dime de nuevo, ¿por qué vamos a ir? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Madre piensa que necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos.

—Tu madre es una sádica.

Draco rio mientras tomaba su muñeca para aparecerlos.

El clima era bastante brioso esa mañana, ya había algunos compradores alrededor a pesar de que era bastante temprano.

Draco caminó hacia la Señora Maulkin.

—Cuanto más pronto hagamos esto, más rápido podremos salir de aquí —dijo Draco.

Hermione se probó un desfile de vestidos; ella y Draco tenían gustos diferentes, y su opinión parecía no importar.

—¿Le hiciste esto a Astoria también? —le preguntó ella.

—Astoria era una compradora experta, sus gustos iban hacia una sola dirección, pero estaba en consonancia con la imagen que había creado para sí misma. ¿Siquiera te peinaste hoy? Pensaba que tu cabello era un desastre por naturaleza, pero estoy empezando a preguntarme si tú cultivaste ese desastre todo este tiempo.

—Yo me peino —, se defendió Hermione.

—En realidad estás empezando a verte más como tú—, dijo él en voz más baja.

—Esto no se parece en nada a mí—, respondió Hermione.

—Tú siempre tienes esa cara de gruñona—, respondió.

—¿Gruñona? ¿Qué edad tienes, cinco años?

—Hablando de niños—, dijo—. Tu tiempo está llegando.

Hermione sabía que él estaba hablando sobre su ovulación. Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en ello. Pensando en lo que él había dicho antes sobre un heredero. Es lo que él quería, y es lo que ella quería, pero era un error. Aunque no lo había pensado así en el pasado, había creído que era el mejor plan posible, antes. Antes de que él supiera que era ella. Ahora era solo raro.

Pero no podía ocultar que aún era lo que quería más que nada. El único propósito verdadero de su vida en este momento. Suponía que sólo necesitaba superar la sensación de rareza.

Miró a Draco a través del espejo mientras se sentaba en el sofá detrás de ella. Tan confiado. ¿No le molestaba en absoluto? No se estaba mofando ni nada, sólo aceptaba la situación. ¿Él estaba bien con solo ser utilizado para la reproducción? Era lo que su matrimonio había sido desde el principio, pero, ¿por qué no luchaba contra ello?

—Sabes que como madre, difícilmente promovería los ideales de los sangres pura—, dijo Hermione.

—Bueno serían tres contra uno, ¿cuánto daño puedes hacer?

Hermione levantó una ceja ante el desafío.

—Mis hijos podrán moverse por el mundo muggle—, respondió.

—Sólo necesito uno —, dijo.

—¿Y si es una niña?

—Entonces, dos.

—¿Las niñas son menos que los niños?

—Las niñas son una alegría, pero no son herederas del nombre de la familia—, contestó.

—Eso es tan pasado de moda.

—La tradición está en el corazón de esta sociedad.

—Las niñas son tan buenas como los niños—, dijo Hermione.

—Tú has estado tratando con todo tu esfuerzo probar eso, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—Nada sobre tus ideales se mantiene—, dijo ella, probándose otro vestido. Al igual que había perdido la cuenta del número de cambios, también había superado el probárselos en frente de Draco, porque él dejó en claro que no se iría.

—Eso no tiene importancia.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que es irrelevante? —preguntó—. Desmiente toda tu teoría de sangre pura.

—La tradición tiene validez por sí misma.

—Pero está mal.

—Es respeto al pasado, a nuestra historia. No es algo que puedas botar porque hay excepciones a la regla.

—En serio, ¿qué sucede cuando las excepciones comienzan a superar a la regla? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Eso difícilmente es la situación.

—No desde donde yo estoy sentada—, dijo ella.

—Difícilmente eres común.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una excepción a la regla?

Draco tomó una pelusa del lado del sofá en que estaba sentado.

—Sabes que lo eres—, dijo en voz baja—. Tú eres... Tú eres diferente.

—No, no lo soy.

—No lo ves, pero lo eres.

—Soy como todo el mundo—, dijo Hermione con un aire de indignación—. Vale, tal vez, no soy tan vacía como Astoria, o atrapada en llevar pequeñas y estúpidas campañas como Pansy.

Obviamente hay cosas más importantes en las que puedes dedicar tu tiempo. Cosas distintas a ridículas compras. Yo nunca, nunca usaría esto. Esto parece una bolsita de té con ambición.

—Eres implacablemente idealista.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en querer que el mundo sea un lugar mejor?

—Porque estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—¿Así que no te molestes en intentarlo?

—Vas a destruirte a ti misma intentándolo. Nada va a cambiar. Nunca lo hará. Si puedes encontrar algún tipo de felicidad en este mundo está agradecida por ello. Es raro.

—No puedo creer eso.

—Tal vez es por eso que eres diferente—, respondió él más para sí mismo—. Basta ya de esto. Tuvimos suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No he encontrado nada que me guste todavía —dijo, pero era obvio que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando.

El nuevo guardarropa de Hermione fue entregado al día siguiente. Nada de eso eran cosas que ella elegiría. Eran un poco mejor que el vestuario existente. Un poco menos apretado, un poco menos revelador. Aún ni cerca de la escala de ropa cómoda.

Al día siguiente, sintió la tensión típica de su punto de mitad de ciclo. Se sintió un poco asustada, no sabía qué hacer. Decirle a él le parecía mal e imposiblemente vergonzoso. Era como pedir por sexo, lo cual en este momento era solo...

Lo cual era gracioso porque hizo todo lo posible para seducirlo antes, pero ahora que él sabía que ella estaba allí, no podía. Por alguna razón, parecía bien cuando lo estaba engañando, pero ahora la idea de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy teniendo sexo era antinatural.

Y ella no podía precisar por qué, aparte del hecho de que él era Draco Malfoy. Él tenía algunas buenas cualidades, era inteligente, era atractivo. Pero también, era un imbécil sangre pura que había hecho incesantemente esa clara distinción a lo largo de su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Sus manos se sentían sudorosas y ella sintió que no podía respirar correctamente. Algo de eso era una consecuencia de su estado hormonal, pero se sentía muy incómoda. Decirle a él le parecía un concepto que solo flotaba debajo de la superficie, pero nunca terminaba de subir. Así que no lo hizo.

Todavía estaba discutiendo consigo misma cuando se retiró por la noche. Después de todo, si iba a tener el bebé que quería, tendría que morder la bala eventualmente. _**(N/T: Bit the bullet, "morder la bala", significa hacer algo desagradable, pero necesario).**_

Su análisis se vio interrumpido por un golpe breve antes de que él entrara en su habitación y cerrara la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella.

—Es tiempo.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

—Tu anillo informa el tiempo óptimo.

—Oh—, respondió Hermione y miró hacia el anillo de ópalo en su dedo medio.

—Se requiere para que las cosas progresen—, dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La garganta de Hermione se había secado completamente. _Morder la bala era necesario_, se recordó y dio un rápido asentimiento.

Él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. Hermione se quedó de pie en sus pijamas de franela, congelada. Después de mirar fijamente durante lo que parecieron siglos, se coló debajo de las sábanas. Esto se sintió completamente surrealista. _Tal vez no debería estar en estos piyamas extraordinariamente poco atractivos_, reconoció y comenzó a desnudarse bajo las sábanas.

Ella estaba tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no mirarlo boquiabierta mientras quedaba cada vez más desnudo. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirar. Y sintió que esa vergüenza se profundizaba al sentir su peso sobre el colchón.

_Siempre hay fecundación in vitro_, se dijo a sí misma, pero se reprendió a sí misma por ser ridícula, ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con él tres veces. Una de ellas contando como el mejor sexo que había tenido jamás.

—Seré lo más rápido que pueda—, dijo él y ella asintió—. ¿Podrías moverte un poco?

De alguna manera se las arregló para darle un codazo en la costilla mientras ambos se movían torpemente alrededor. Después de apartar las rodillas y un incidente no intencional de jalado de cabello, se las arreglaron para llegar a la posición correcta.

—¿Lista?— Le preguntó y de nuevo ella asintió con la cabeza torpemente.

Él entró muy despacio. Obviamente había llevado cierta lubricación, ya que su cuerpo no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

—¿Te hice daño?

—No, estoy bien —respondió, completamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba.

—Por cierto, bonitas tetas.

—No puedo reclamar ningún crédito por ello, me temo—, respondió—. Aunque sí se lo indique a Harry.

—No mencionemos a otras personas, especialmente a él, en realidad no está ayudando.

—Lo siento—, dijo ella—. Sigue.

Él se retiró y embistió, luego pareció detenerse para ver si se quejaba. Continuó cuando ella no lo hizo. Hermione trató de relajarse, la sensación parecía rodear su cerebro, pero le negó la entrada debido a la torpeza de todo el asunto.

Cogió el ritmo ligeramente y Hermione centró sus pensamientos en él. Su piel era realmente hermosa, pálida y húmeda. Tenía un olor encantador. Y su peso sobre ella era más o menos delicioso. Cuanto más enfocaba su mente de él, más parecían inundarlas las sensaciones. Un gemido se filtró en su mente y encendió un pequeño fuego.

La respiración de él se estaba haciendo pesada y estaba apretando su muslo. Se estaba acercando. Ella, en cambio, no estaba ni cerca, pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz de que había algo allí.

Él se puso tenso mientras llegaba, y ahogó un gemido antes de caer sobre ella. Respiraba con dificultad en su oído y ella sintió un beso en la mitad de su cuello.

Al minuto siguiente sintió el aire frío mientras se apartaba de ella. Él todavía estaba recuperando su aliento mientras se acercaba a su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse.

—¿Así que recomiendas que hagamos esto todos los días? —preguntó mientras se metía la camisa dentro del pantalón.

Hermione aclaró su garganta—. Se recomienda para una óptima oportunidad de la concepción—, señaló con tono de relatar un hecho.

—Tú solo quieres meterte en mis pantalones—, bromeó él.

—Un médico lo recomendó—, dijo ella claramente para que no hubiera ninguna confusión.

—Claro—, dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. Te veré mañana.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no verse avergonzada al día siguiente. Lo que ellos habían hecho era un proceso perfectamente natural. De hecho, era algo que habían hecho antes. Él simplemente no tenía que verse tan presumido sobre ello.<p>

No es como si él hubiese conseguido algo. Esto fue estrictamente negocios. Ella quería que dejara de mirarla como si hubiera ganado categóricamente un argumento. Ya que ella sólo estaba haciendo esto porque quería un bebé.

Aunque había que decir que él se veía mucho más como sí mismo de lo que había sido la primera vez que llegó allí, cuando no había nada más que seriedad. Lo cual era mucho más molesto para ella porque dormir con el Draco serio y muy distante era mucho más fácil que dormir con el que la acosó hasta llegar a las lágrimas en varias ocasiones en la escuela.

—Tal vez ustedes dos deban irse lejos a algún sitio durante un tiempo —, dijo Narcissa mientras se tomaba su café mañanero.

Hermione luchó por reprimir su expresión de horror.

—No creo que eso sea necesario —contestó Draco para su completo alivio—. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Narcissa soltó una sonrisita que hizo temblar a Hermione.

_Solo informemos a tus padres que estamos haciendo el trabajo_, pensó para sus adentros. Tomó un segundo para pensar en lo ridículo que era este momento. Él sentado allí, más o menos diciéndole a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy que ella estaba cumpliendo adecuadamente con ordeñar la preciosa simiente sangre pura de su hijo pródigo sangre pura. ¿En qué momento ella pasó de estar horrorizada a pensar que estaba teniendo sexo con un grupo de animadores?

Sus padres no habían llegado a esa etapa en el momento de su accidente. Y Molly había dejado de hablarlo una vez que se hizo evidente que Hermione estaba teniendo dificultades. Una vez que eso fue evidente, ellos dos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y no había absolutamente ninguna prisa. Esa era la manera de Molly de tratar de ser solidaria. Hermione nunca encontró reconfortante que le mintieran.

Pero en secreto también le irritaba que los Malfoy estuvieran empujando a su hijo hacia Astoria, quien había sido tan horrible. Por lo que ellos sabían, ella todavía era Astoria y la estaban empujando a Draco por el bien de un heredero. Ninguna consideración al hecho de que la relación entre su hijo y su esposa estaba muy lejos de ser la ideal en términos de criar a un niño.

Odiaba cómo el bienestar de la familia venía antes del bienestar de las personas de la familia. Él podría haber crecido con esto, pero desde luego ella no lo había hecho. Qué irónico que de los dos, ella fuera la que estuviera promocionando el egoísmo.

Draco entró a su habitación esa noche. Hermione todavía estaba bastante sonrojada, pero no estaba paralizada como un ciervo frente a los faros. Sabía que él iba a venir. Ella eligió un conjunto de pijama más bonito esta noche. No iría tan lejos como para entrar en la gaveta de lencería, porque eso solo enviaría el mensaje equivocado.

El pequeño nudo de nerviosismo en su estómago dio un vuelco cuando él comenzó a desnudarse. Se removió en las sábanas y trató de no mirar. No es como si él lo fuera a notar porque estaba de espaldas a ella. Y simplemente no pudo evitarlo mientras él apartaba la camiseta de sus hombros revelando su espalda pálida.

Ella lo estaba observando tan intensamente, que no notó cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Obtendrás una visión más cercana en un segundo —dijo él.

Hermione sintió que la vergüenza la invadía de nuevo mientras apartaba la mirada tratando de encontrar otro lugar donde ver.

—Tal vez te permita explorar un poco—, le dijo con una voz burlona—. ¿Te gustaría eso, Granger?

—Eso no va a ser necesario—, respondió—. Esto es estrictamente negocios.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó y se trasladó hacia la cama—. Aunque la lujuria incesante en tus ojos dice algo diferente.

—No hay incesante lujuria en mis ojos —respondió sintiéndose un poco acorralada. Jaló las sabanas un poco más apretadamente a su alrededor. No había habido lujuria en sus ojos, tal vez una ligera curiosidad—. No hay lujuria. Esto es necesario. Para lograr nuestras metas, lo que casualmente es la misma en este caso. ¿Podemos simplemente seguir con ello?

—Aparta la sabana.

—¿Qué? No.

—Yo no soy una máquina —dijo él—. Un poco de estimulación visual ayuda. No necesariamente me levanto por ordenarlo.

—No tuviste ningún problema ayer por la noche —dijo Hermione, sintiendo que él se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

—Bueno, eso fue anoche y esto es esta noche —, le respondió y levantó la sábana—. No es como si no lo hubiese visto antes.

—Estás disfrutándolo demasiado.

—Esto puede ser una sorpresa para ti, Granger, pero se supone que debes disfrutarlo.

Hermione resopló.

—Puedes acostarte y pensar en el bien mayor, si quieres —, dijo y ahora estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. Él acarició ligeramente la piel de sus muslos y Hermione apretó sus rodillas por reflejo y por nerviosismo—. Sabes, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, diría que eres incapaz de disfrutarlo, pero ambos sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad?

Hermione sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la noche en el vestíbulo cuando lo había seducido.

—Eso fue... Eso fue sólo la tensión.

—La tensión, ¿verdad? —, dijo—. Un poco de tensión es bueno. De hecho, iría tan lejos como para decir que estás muy tensa en este momento—. Sus dedos viajaron hasta su vientre y los músculos de su estómago se apretaron bajo su tacto.

—Sólo date prisa, por favor —, respondió.

—Y ansiosa.

—Yo sólo... deja de jugar conmigo, ya esto es suficientemente difícil.

—Tú fuiste quien insistió en que hiciéramos esto cada noche.

—Para que quedemos embarazados, para que no tengamos que hacer esto para siempre.

—Bueno, esa es una nueva, vamos a joder mucho a fin de joder menos.

—No seas tan bruto. Tiene perfecto sentido lógico.

La mano de él estaba cubriendo su pecho y apretó suavemente sobre el montículo. Hermione se sentía expuesta y quería taparse con la manta. Tratando de ignorar el calor.

—¿No te permites siquiera un poco de placer?

—¿No te permites siquiera un poco de independencia? —, le preguntó de vuelta.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Haces todo lo que tus padres te dicen. Cubriéndote con el supuesto bien de la familia —, dijo ella—. Te casaste con una persona que era totalmente inadecuada para ser una persona adulta y mucho menos una esposa, después actúas según lo ordenado cuando ellos deciden que es tiempo para que procrees.

Él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró por un segundo. Agarró sus caderas rudamente y tiró de ella hacia él. De alguna manera en todo esto, sus pantalones se habían bajado y la penetró bruscamente.

—Tal vez subestimas la situación, Granger —, dijo—. Tal vez estoy haciendo esto por la única razón de molestarte. Porque, créeme, yo no jodo a alguien con quien no quiera hacerlo.

Él se movió dentro y fuera de ella rápidamente. Mantuvo el ritmo acelerado hasta que su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Se estrelló contra ella hasta que llegó al orgasmo, luego se derrumbó.

—Realmente, Granger, podrías hacer que un ermitaño sediento de sexo pierda el interés en el sexo. ¿Tienes que ser trabajo y responsabilidades sobre todas las cosas?

—Yo no soy trabajo y responsabilidades sobre las cosas.

—¿De verdad eres tan obtusa que no puedes notar que eres incapaz de ir con la corriente en cualquier cosa? —, refutó—. Nunca voy a entender cómo Potter y la comadreja lograron estar contigo durante tanto tiempo sin estrangularte.

Salió de la cama y subió sus pantalones. Hermione tiró la sábana sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez, reconoció, el momento para señalar que se doblegaba ante su familia no había sido estelar.

—Mi esposa podría haber sido demasiado grande e idiota para darse cuenta de que era una completa perra, ¿cuál es tu excusa? —, dijo antes de salir.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero podría haber sido dicho con ligera falta de tacto.

Él no fue a su habitación la noche siguiente. Hermione había pasado un poco de tiempo ese día pensando en el final de la noche anterior. No había dicho nada malo, técnicamente. Todo eso era cierto y ella no era de las que escondía la verdad. Si a él no le gustaba, pues simplemente tenía que lidiar con ello. Tal vez, admitió, no fue una conversación relacionada con el coito. Ni una que se intentara hacer mientras uno está tratando de quedar embarazado.

El hecho de que él no fue esa noche era preocupante. Ella no quería volver a la visita de una vez al mes. Podría tomar años quedar embarazada. Eso no era un futuro que quería contemplar.

Bajó las escaleras periódicamente durante el día para ver si estaba en su estudio, pero él no estuvo allí hasta altas horas de la tarde.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó él al verla en la puerta.

—¿Vas a venir a mi habitación esta noche?

Bajó los papeles que estaba leyendo—. No estoy seguro de que pueda soportarlo.

—Yo no te estaba insultando —, dijo ella, decidiendo que era mejor hablar del asunto.

—Sí, lo estabas haciendo.

—Vale, bien, lo estaba haciendo —, respondió—. Solo que no me gusta que el bienestar de alguien sea algo secundario. No lo acepto. En especial no de la familia, y no voy a tolerarlo para mi hijo.

—Ser un Malfoy viene con responsabilidades —, dijo Draco—. Tenemos tradiciones que se remontan a más allá de la memoria viviente, algunas veces más allá de la memoria documentada.

—Bueno, no le doy el mismo valor a las tradiciones que tú le das. Si no te funciona, tiene que cambiar.

—Esa es una actitud tan muggle.

—Bueno, los muggles no lo tienen todo mal—, respondió Hermione—. A veces solo tienes que evolucionar. Suelta las tradiciones que ya no reflejan la situación actual. Algunos irían tan lejos como llamarlo una habilidad de supervivencia.

—Nuestras tradiciones nos han mantenido fuertes.

—De verdad, ¿hay fuerza en un matrimonio infeliz?

Draco no discutió, era claro que no podía llegar a un argumento razonable de que su matrimonio fue un gran positivo a nivel personal.

—Las líneas de sangre...

—No me importan las líneas de sangre—, lo interrumpió Hermione acaloradamente—. No voy a vender la felicidad de mis hijos por alguna noción estúpida de líneas de sangre.

—Es más que líneas de sangre, una alianza con los Greengrasses reforzaba nuestro dominio sobre algunas relaciones de la industria.

—Eso es incluso peor, vendiendo el bienestar de tus hijos por dinero.

Draco no discutió, por lo que se impuso el silencio.

—Esa es la situación en la que te encontraste.

—Eso no puede ser razonable para ti—, comentó Hermione.

—Es el mundo en el que he vivido desde que nací—, respondió Draco—. Siempre supe lo que se esperaba de mí, he sabido que me casaría con una de las Greengrasses desde que era un niño pequeño.

—No puedes negar lo infeliz que eras con ella.

Draco no contestó de nuevo.

—Podrías haber hecho una mejor elección—, dijo Hermione—. Es obvio que no hubieses elegido a alguien como yo. — Esto hizo que él sonriera ligeramente—. Pero hubieras elegido a una chica de Slytherin, una que estuviera hecha para ti—, continuó—. Con todos los valores familiares inculcados, te podrían haber dado la confianza para tomar las decisiones que beneficiaran a todos.

—Odio admitirlo, pero probablemente tienes razón—, dijo él—. Por otra parte, si realmente tuviera una opción, no estoy del todo seguro que confiaría en mí mismo para no tomar una decisión equivocada.

Ahora Hermione estaba confundida.

—No entiendo—, respondió—. Eso es ilógico.

Tenía la vista fija en su escritorio, jugando con un abrecartas. Hermione decidió que debía haber algún tipo de procesos de pensamiento de los sangres pura que eran simplemente ilógicos. Siempre estaría más allá de ella.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que este niño debe tener el derecho a elegir al compañero que más le convenga. Hay una forma de equilibrar la tradición y las necesidades del presente. Con una orientación adecuada. Hay algo que decir acerca de los valores si una familia puede confiar en sus miembros para defenderlos.

—Pero de esa manera, tienes que conceder a los argumentos lógicos —, dijo él—. Lo que no funciona verdaderamente cuando alguien puede discutir cualquier punto lógicamente.

Hermione sospechaba que había un cumplido allí, pero no iba a ser distraída de su objetivo.

—Sin matrimonios arreglados—, dijo ella, dejando que toda la discusión llegara a su punto.

—Bien—, concedió—. Podrías haber discutido con Voldemort hasta que se volviera azul.

—Sí, hubiese discutido con él hasta que se rindiera.

—Si fuera posible fastidiar a alguien hasta la muerte, estoy seguro de que hubieras perfeccionado ese arte para este momento.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Draco entró a su habitación esa noche. Supuso que su conversación les había permitido llegar a un entendimiento mutuo. Ella abordó sus preocupaciones centrales y había reconocido más o menos que tal vez no hubiese sido el momento adecuado para expresar sus observaciones acerca de la dinámica familiar.<p>

Hermione lo vio desnudarse. Lo observó quitarse la camisa, tomar un sorbo de su bebida antes de abrir la hebilla del cinturón de sus pantalones. Los vio hundirse por debajo de su cintura estrecha. Él era realmente hermoso.

Siempre había estado asqueada por su belleza en la escuela, la forma en que las chicas intentaban con tanto esfuerzo obtener su atención. Ella había conseguido convencerse a sí misma de que él era horrible, pero la verdad era que él siempre había sido impresionante.

Seguía con su bóxer cuando caminó hacia la cama. Hermione no estaba nerviosa, ni estaba aterrorizada.

—Seré lo más rápido que pueda—, dijo y se arrastró hasta su lado. Desvistiéndose completamente en el proceso.

Todo salió sin complicaciones, se deslizó entre sus muslos y se deslizó dentro de ella. No hubo la incomodidad de las veces anteriores. Hermione sintió que él la llenaba, sintió su cuerpo estirándose para acomodarlo, escuchó su gemido cuando se hundió en ella.

No bloqueó la intrusión, en lugar de eso lo observó mientras elevaba sus manos y juntaba sus caderas con las de ella. Observó como los músculos de sus hombros, el pecho y el abdomen se tensaban por el esfuerzo. Se hundió mientras la completa sensación crecía con cada embestida. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a anticipar cada vez que sus caderas impactaban totalmente en su interior.

Él estaba cerca, su cara estaba tomando una expresión adolorida y pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Se acostó sobre ella por completo y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella para obtener una mejor sujeción mientras llegaba a su final obturador.

Hermione no pudo evitar arquear ligeramente su cuerpo para mayor sensación mientras él la tomaba con firmeza y llegaba a su orgasmo dentro de ella. Podía sentirlo llegando en su interior. Experimentar que él llegara dentro de ella hacía que su cuerpo explotara hacia la vida. Quería más, saboreando cada sensación mientras él se recuperaba. Pero él se estaba retirando y ella quería más.

Su cuerpo vibraba con necesidad mientras él se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse. Ella apretó las rodillas juntas, queriendo pedirle que regresara.

—Hay un acto en el Ministerio mañana en la noche. De traje formal —dijo.

—Oh —, respondió Hermione. Feliz por la distracción. Su lujuria por él rompía los términos estrictamente comerciales de este acuerdo—. Supongo que tendré que usar algo brillante, entonces.

—Comienza a las cinco porque tienen la intención de servir la cena. Yo comería antes, el Ministerio es notoriamente tacaño.

—Vale—, dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse.

—Hasta mañana—, dijo con un saludo ligeramente burlón.

Hermione se hundió de nuevo en las almohadas con un gemido. Se negaba a permitirse ser como una de esas mujeres lerdas que se lanzaban contra él. Si solo pudiera convencer a su cuerpo de eso.

No podía concentrarse al día siguiente. Trató de pasar algún tiempo en la biblioteca, pero estaba preocupada con lo que pasó la noche anterior. En cambio, dio paseos y terminó caminando alrededor por la casa. Estaba empezando a conocer la casa bastante bien, había estado en la mayoría de los cuartos, aparte de las habitaciones privadas de la familia. Probablemente no podía imaginar nada peor que entrar cuando Lucius Malfoy se estuviera vistiendo.

Pero se encontró frente a una puerta que nunca había abierto. Era la habitación de Draco. Su santuario privado. Se giró para marcharse, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Lentamente abrió la puerta y dio un vistazo al interior. Era una habitación llena de madera oscura y verde. Una gran cuarto, de tamaño similar al suyo. Definitivamente masculino. No había toques femeninos. Ni rastro de Astoria. Era de lujo discreto.

Vio la cama donde dormía, preguntándose cómo se vería cuando lo hacia. Cuando era más joven, se había preguntado si él hacía tales cosas humanas. La cama estaba hecha, la habitación estaba ordenada, nada fuera de lugar.

Pudo ver parte de su antiguo equipo de _quidditch_ en una estantería. Una foto de la clase de _Slytherin_. Un puñado de cosas alrededor del sitio.

Se sentía mal estar allí, pero estaba demasiado fascinada para irse. Entró en el cuarto de baño, una sala de mármol verde con adornos de plata. Había sorprendentemente pocas cosas allí. Ciertamente, a él no le gustaba el desorden. Cogió una botella sin etiquetar y reconoció su colonia cuando abrió el tapón. Era un eco de él, pero no el todo. No completamente.

No podía identificar bien lo que faltaba, pero estaba como sin gracia. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir si podía encontrar algo que llenara lo que le hacia falta. Había poco allí para seguir, regresó a la habitación y tuvo que revisar el armario. Vio una de sus túnicas exteriores, algo que no se lavaba inmediatamente.

Ella tenía razón, olía a él, el aroma intenso y completo del que la colonia solo formaba parte. Llenó sus pulmones y su mente por un segundo.

_Estoy loca_, determinó ella y se apartó. La devolvió para que no hubiera ningún indicio de que estuvo allí, y luego salió a hurtadillas de la habitación.

Hermione se vistió con uno de los vestidos que Draco había comprado para ella el otro día. En realidad se veía mejor de lo que pensó en ese momento. Era más recatada que otras, mucho más que los vestidos de Astoria. De color rosa oscuro que parecía para mayores pero aún era femenino. Insinuaba sus curvas, porque había una insinuación de curvas ahora. Muchos de los vestidos de Astoria ya no le quedaban porque estaban adaptados a la estructura plana de la figura de Astoria.

Se colocó el más leve de maquillaje, había superado permitirle a los elfos ayudarla a vestirse.

Draco estaba esperando abajo a las cinco. La vio bajar las escaleras. Tenía sus túnicas formales, túnicas perfectamente entalladas. Y se veían bien.

—Tu _Grangerness_ es incontenible —dijo. _**(N/T: la expresión en español pierde un poco el sentido así que se las dejó en ingles, es un juego de palabras con el apellido de Hermione, que significa como síndrome Granger) **_

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Te ves como tú, de verdad ya no puedo ver más a Astoria. Es su rostro, su cuerpo, pero te ves como tú, de alguna manera. Es asombroso cómo el mismo cuerpo puede llevarse de forma tan diferente.

Hermione tomó la observación solo como una observación. Aunque se preguntó si estaba haciendo algo que era decepcionante.

Él extendió su codo y ella lo tomó.

La función del Ministerio estaba en pleno apogeo. Era una gran función para celebrar la jubilación de uno de los baluartes del Ministerio. Un hombre muy respetado que había sido ministro de una veintena de años atrás.

La cena era ligera, más que todo comida para picar. Se alegró de que Draco le hubiese dicho que comiera de antemano. Draco estaba haciendo lo suyo, trabajando la habitación. Hermione estaba tratando de prestar atención, pero seguía distrayéndose con él. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo a su lado. Sus túnicas formales estaban haciendo su parte de acentuar las líneas elegantes de sus caderas y el torso, recordándole de la insatisfacción persistente y vergonzosa en la que quedó la última noche.

Ella lo dejó por un rato cuando vio a Harry al cruzar la habitación. Merodeó alrededor de donde estaba Harry. Estaba sentado con Ginny y Ron, así como también Neville y Luna. Hermione sintió que su corazón se retorcía por la visión.

Se paró un poco lejos y los vio. Ella no podía acercarse a ellos. Sería extraño que Astoria Malfoy se acercara a ellos, sobre todo después de los hechos justo después de que todo esto sucedió.

Harry pareció notar que estaba siendo vigilado y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando la vio. Él se excusó y se dirigió hacia ella, se retiraron detrás de uno de los pilares para evitar alzar demasiadas cejas.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Harry.

—Bien —respondió—. Es tan bueno verte. Te he echado de menos.

—¿Te están tratando bien?

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Cómo está todo?

—Ginny está embarazada de nuevo —, dijo sonriente.

—Felicitaciones, Harry —, contestó Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

—No he sido capaz de encontrar algo útil que puede ayudarte con tu situación —, dijo Harry.

—Yo tampoco —, dijo Hermione—. Pero no es el fin del mundo. Estoy bien. En realidad tengo tiempo para hacer algunas de las investigaciones que nunca había tenido el tiempo de hacer antes. La biblioteca de los Malfoy es una pequeña joya.

—Por suerte terminaste en un lugar con una extensa biblioteca.

—¿Podrías imaginar si terminaba como la señora Goyle? Me habría matado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acurrucándote con mi esposa, Potter? —, dijo Draco detrás de ellos.

—Solo comprobando su bienestar —, respondió Harry y se tensó ligeramente.

—Ella está bien, ¿no es así, cariño? —, Dijo sonriendo y puso su brazo alrededor de ella posesivamente—. Si acaso deberías comprobarme a mí, porque ella me está montando sin piedad todas las noches.

—Eres un pequeño cabrón malvado —, dijo Hermione, avergonzada.

—Pero no soy un mentiroso, ¿verdad? —, respondió con un cruce entre una sonrisa de suficiencia y sonrisa. Él le dio un abrazo y se apartó—. Deberíamos irnos pronto. No tardes demasiado.

—¿Estás durmiendo con él? —preguntó Harry.

—Verás, nosotros llegamos a este acuerdo —dijo. —Los dos queremos un bebé y es la única manera de hacerlo. Las circunstancias son tales que solo podemos ir el uno hacia el otro para eso. Así que...

—¡Estás durmiendo con Malfoy!

—Sabes cuán desesperadamente he querido a un bebé. Y ahora puedo. Sé que las cosas no son perfectas, pero he tenido que ajustarme.

—Pero Malfoy…

—Es estrictamente negocios, Harry —expresó el término que había utilizado como un mantra últimamente—. Me tengo que ir —dijo.

En realidad no tenía que hacerlo, pero sabía que esto podría reducirse a una discusión bastante desagradable y no iba a renunciar a su bebé porque Harry se opusiera con quien tenía que hacerlo. Nada iba a detenerla.

—No tenías que hacer eso —, dijo bruscamente cuando se encontró con Draco.

—Es cierto, pero realmente quería —, contestó Draco mientras la guiaba hasta el lugar donde podían aparecerse.

—Era innecesario —replicó.

—Bueno, él lo habría descubierto cuando tu vientre comenzara a crecer. ¿O lo ibas a negar rotundamente hasta el final?

Hermione carraspeó.

—Y además, ¿viste su expresión? He estado esperando durante años para ver esa expresión en el chico dorado.

—Eso es muy inmaduro —, respondió Hermione mientras él los aparecía.

—Lo mismo podría decirse en ocultar el hecho de que estemos durmiendo juntos —refutó—. Hablando de eso, creo que es el momento de pasar a la parte de hinchar tu vientre.

Hermione quería enfurruñarse, pero se negó a darle a Harry la influencia de hacerla avergonzarse de ello. Pero el pensamiento de su vientre creciendo le envió escalofríos por su espalda, escalofríos que se instalaron en su núcleo. Se negó a mirarlo mientras él asentía, en vez mantuvo los ojos fijos en la hebilla de su cinturón. Aunque eso no mejoró mucho las cosas, porque comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Por el amor de Merlín, no te sonrojes. ¿Cómo esperas que mantenga esto estrictamente amigable si comienzas a sonrojarse? No estoy hecho de acero, sabes. Ya esta siendo bastante dificultoso controlar mis instintos sin que actúes como una virgen. Ahora vamos a hacerlo.

Hermione le siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Él se desnudó en su forma habitual y ella abrió la cremallera de su vestido. Estaba luchando porque sus dedos parecían no cooperar, pero lo consiguió.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se deslizaba entre las sábanas. Estaba nerviosa, pero era un tipo diferente al nervioso de antes. Era mucho más nervios por la anticipación.

El calor de su cuerpo era una maravilla cuando se unió a ella. Parecía flotar entre sus muslos y dentro de ella. La sensación de él invadiendo su cuerpo era inevitable, flotaba como electricidad fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Y cada embestida enviaba una nueva ola.

Él se quedó pecho contra pecho esa noche y Hermione subsistió debajo de su peso. Sus gemidos vibraban a través de ella como las cuerdas de un arpa. Tuvo que morderse su nudillo para evitar unirse a él. Estaba tratando activamente de suprimir la sensación creciente, la cual parecía añadir algo a una taza llena cada vez que él tocaba el fondo de ella.

Él respiró más entrecortada y prolongadamente mientras su liberación lo reclamaba. Se mantuvo debajo de ella y la liberación que Hermione había estado tratando de reprimir la reclamó mientras él sucumbía. Se arqueó contra él para traerlo más profundo, tratando desesperadamente de controlar su respiración, casi desmayándose por falta de oxígeno. Esperaba que estuviera demasiado atrapado en su propio orgasmo para notar que la había arrastrado a su lado.

Él se apartó y se levantó sobre ella, mirándola fijamente como si algo imposible acabara de suceder. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de espaldas a ella. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, tuvo la impresión clara de que se había dado cuenta. Jaló las sabanas más cerca de ella.

—¿Acabas de…? —Empezó él, pero se detuvo—. —Me tengo que ir —. Se puso los pantalones y agarró sus túnicas en la mano. La miró por un segundo. No parecía enfadado, parecía aturdido.

Hermione se estaba muriendo de vergüenza cuando él se giró hacia la puerta y se fue. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y levantó su brazo sobre los ojos en un intento de bloquear el mundo.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>El desayuno fue doloroso para Hermione la mañana siguiente. No había manera de que pudiera racionalizar lo que sucedió si él la confrontaba. Pero por suerte él no lo hizo. No se estaba regodeando o provocándola al respecto.<p>

Técnicamente no fue algo malo. Tal vez ellos simplemente tendrían que actuar como adultos al respecto. El sexo era innatamente placentero después de todo y ella simplemente lo había sentido. Plenamente. Con Draco Malfoy. Pero hay algo que se sentía muy mal sobre perder el control con su némesis de la escuela. Suponía que no podía rodar sus ojos y darle una mirada mordaz ahora cuando él declarara que lo único que ella quería era entrar a sus pantalones. Bastante difícil de negarlo de forma convincente ahora.

Y ahora él iba a suponer que su insistencia en que lo hicieran cada noche era un pequeño ardid para que pudiera conseguir más de él. Lo cual no era del todo cierto, técnicamente. Bien, quizás los últimos días, pero la vergüenza enfriaba su ardor significativamente.

Bueno, las burlas no habían empezado durante el desayuno. Por lo menos, era lo suficientemente caballero como para no hacerlo delante de sus padres.

Cerca del final del desayuno, ella miró a sus ojos, esperando algún regodeo, pero no estaba allí. Él simplemente la miró de vuelta por lo que parecieron siglos. Y entonces se rompió el contacto visual.

_Él rompió el contacto visual primero_, repitió Hermione. _Él está molesto. Tal vez incluso asqueado_, se dio cuenta. Quería llorar. Se disculpó y dejó la sala de desayunos. Corrió a su dormitorio y se encerró. Casi esperaba que la confrontara y no estaba esperando una confrontación de burlas, sino más bien una de acusaciones, pero no llegó. Él no fue.

No se pudo concentrar el resto del día. Siguió pensando en lo que sucedió y en cuáles serían las posibles consecuencias. Podría echarla de nuevo. Comenzó a planificar para esa eventualidad. El bebé escurridizo estaba fuera de su alcance otra vez y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

_Fue sólo sexo, no significó nada_, se dijo a sí misma, podría haber sido cualquiera. Pero no estaba segura de que fuera del todo cierto, porque no podía imaginarse teniendo relaciones sexuales con nadie más. Se quebró cuando él la besó, había que reconocer que siempre fue de forma obligada por parte de él, pero aun así le hacía perder contacto con la realidad cuando él lo hacía. Y ayer, había ido a su habitación y olido su ropa como una pervertida.

La peor parte era que él pensaría que ella estaba enamorada de él y la evidencia más o menos estaba de su lado. Finalmente ella era la estúpida sangre sucia que estaba enamorada de él. La que él tendría que soportar hasta que se produjera un heredero, ¿y luego qué? ¿La desecharía?

No, no había dado ninguna indicación de que planeó eso. No había dado ninguna indicación de que no lo hiciera, tampoco. Él había acordado que no habría matrimonios arreglados para el niño, pero eso no significaba nada. No pensaba que fuera a ser tan cruel como para separarla de su hijo. Pero eso no significaba que no la escondería a ella y al niño en algún lugar. Encontrar alguna manera de divorciarse.

Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con él. Él haría lo que quisiera y necesitaba estar de acuerdo con cualquiera de sus opciones. ¿Qué más quería, estar aquí a su lado, vivir como marido y mujer? Tenía que encarar la situación. No estaba segura de cómo las cosas habían llegado a estar tan fuera de control.

Tenía que salir con él esta noche. Había un acto planeado y ella era necesaria para colgar de su brazo mientras establecía sus contactos. Bueno, si él se divorciaba de ella, no tenía que hacer más eso, lo que era algo.

No lo vio hasta que era hora de irse para el evento. La observó bajar las escaleras, no parecía hostil. Él no parecia estar de ninguna manera, tal vez vigilante. El hombre serio y distante que había visto la primera vez que despertó allí.

No dijeron nada, pero se aparecieron a su destino.

—¿Quieres un trago? —Le preguntó y ella asintió. Hizo un gesto hacia un camarero y tomó una copa de vino—. No puedes beber mucho.

—Lo sé —, respondió, reconociendo que podría estar embarazada sin saberlo. Siendo sincera, no había bebido ni siquiera moderadamente en años por la débil esperanza de que pudiera estarlo.

El juego comenzó, pero Hermione no podía prestar atención. Estaba demasiado consciente de él, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero estaba siendo encantador lo que sabía que era la actuación completa. Él era muy bueno en eso.

Ellos dieron la vuelta alrededor de la habitación.

—Drakie, cariño. —Escucharon mientras se movían y encontraron a Pansy—. Espero que esta fiesta no te esté aburriendo hasta las lágrimas. Yo sé lo tedioso que los encuentras. Astoria, te ves... En realidad, Draco, tengo a alguien que debes conocer. Debes seguir tu camino Astoria y charlar con algunos de tus antiguos compañeros de clase, he escuchado que se ha extrañado tu compañía. Cuidare muy bien de Draco.

_Estoy segura de que lo harías_, Hermione se dijo a sí misma.

—Ella se queda conmigo esta noche—, dijo Draco sin humor.

—Oh, está bien—, dijo Pansy con una sonrisa estampada—. Totalmente comprensible, ella no es de confiar, ¿verdad?

—Pansy —advirtió Draco.

—Oh, vamos, Draco, todos sabemos que ella se distrae con facilidad—, dijo Pansy, lo que era un buen eufemismo—. Y algunas de esas distracciones están aquí esta noche.

Hermione imaginó que se suponía que Astoria lanzaría un siseó en este punto y se iría pisando fuerte. O tal vez Draco, de acuerdo al plan de Pansy, se suponía que debía hacerla volar, desapareciéndola. Pero nada de eso sucedió, ellos solo se quedaron allí. La confusión se mostró en los ojos de Pansy.

—Creo que tal vez algo de comida para picar estaría bien, Draco—, dijo Hermione—. Tuve una cena muy ligera esta noche, ¿podrías hacerles señas a algunos de esos portadores de toldos para mí?

—Ciertamente, querida, la próxima vez que el camarero pase cerca. Vi algunos bocadillos de caviar antes, sé que eres fan de ellos—. No era cierto, pero comería bocadillos de caviar hasta que se volviera verde, si tenía que hacerlo.

Pansy estaba mirando primero a uno y después al otro.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Draco—, dijo Pansy—. ¿Acaso ella tiene tus bolas en su bolso?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ella se está cogiendo a todo el mundo bajo el sol y tú le estás buscando sus bocadillos? —dijo Pansy con incredulidad completa.

—Él es un encanto—, dijo Hermione con la sonrisa más dulce que pudo realizar.

—Bueno, Pansy, mi esposa podría haber errado en el pasado, y estoy bastante seguro de que tengo que agradecerte una gran parte de ello, pero hemos llegado a un entendimiento. Ella es una nueva mujer ahora—, dijo Draco.

Hermione quería reír.

—No puedes apartar las cosas que ella ha hecho —, dijo Pansy.

—Sabes, me parece que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido—, comentó Draco con total naturalidad.

—Eso es un poco fuerte —le dijo Hermione—. Una declaración bastante amplia.

—Yo no me arrepiento categóricamente de nada de lo que ha sucedido—, dijo mirándola a ella ahora. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Tienes que deshacerte de ella—, dijo Pansy con los dientes apretados—. Mírala, se ve terrible, se está descuidando. Mira lo que está usando. Mira su cabello. Ella es una vergüenza.

—No sé—, le dijo Draco a Pansy—, simplemente porque ella no se está eexhibiéndose a sí misma ante todo el mundo. Creo que es una cualidad envidiable.

—Incluso yo—, le dijo Hermione—. Estando aquí.

—No—, le dijo él de vuelta.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —dijo Pansy.

—¿Y qué hay sobre que yo esté muy por debajo de ti? ¿Qué sucede sobre todos esos años, cuando yo era la escoria de la tierra?

—Bueno, creo que hemos superado cualquier preocupación sobre que estés por debajo de mí. Hemos tenido un poco de buena práctica últimamente —dijo—. Y por lo que tengo entendido, te ha comenzado a gustar mucho nuestra… posición social. Ciertamente no estabas quejandote anoche.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Has perdido por completo tu cabeza, Draco—, dijo Pansy.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí todavía, Pansy? —dijo finalmente Hermione con fastidio. Pansy resopló y se marchó—. Ella puede estar en lo cierto, ¿estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás diciendo? —Preguntó—. Tú me odias.

—Yo he llegado a apreciar algunas de tus cualidades.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Lealtad —dijo—. Tu optimismo implacable. Las cosas que piensas que son importantes. La forma en que crees lo mejor de la gente. La manera en que simplemente te haces cargo de las situaciones, a veces sin ningún tipo de estrategia de escape.

—A veces no es necesario salir —dijo ella en voz baja.

Algo pareció hundirse detrás de los ojos de él y la atrajo cerca.

—¿Guardaste mi fotografía? —Le preguntó, estaba tan cerca de ella—. ¿La del Profeta?

—Sí —respondió, sintió su aliento en sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó y él no respondió—. ¿Deseaste por mí? —le susurró.

Él se quedó callado por un momento—. Sí.

El hoyo duro de tensión en su estómago pareció estallar e inundarla. Él se inclinó un poco más y la besó. La electricidad fluyó a través de cada célula en su cuerpo, fusionándola a él. Hermione perdió la pista de todo excepto de la sensación de él, la sensación de su cuerpo, de sus labios. Su cuerpo parecía perder su estructura y consistencia. Todo lo que necesitaba para la eternidad era fundirse en su cuerpo.

Él rompió el beso y se veía insatisfecho. Él se veía como ella se sentía. La agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Literalmente, la arrastró detrás suyo. Atrapó su cintura mientras se aparecían sin decir una palabra al llegar a la puerta de entrada.

No rompió el paso cuando llegaron a casa, siguió caminando y ella trató de mantener el ritmo. Subieron las escaleras, pero en lugar de girar a la izquierda, a la habitación de ella, giraron a la derecha. La estaba llevando a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, la empujó contra la pared y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

—Aquí—, respondió ella y se inclinó para reclamar sus labios. Fue un beso lento y profundo reverberando en todo su ser. Duró por siempre, pero eventualmente se quedaron sin aire.

—Creo, Granger —dijo—, que sientes algo por mí.

—Tal vez podría ser acusada de eso—, le respondió y él sonrió.

Él llevó sus labios hasta su cuello y los pasó suavemente por encima de su piel, haciéndola estremecer.

—Hay algunas cosas que querido hacerte —dijo—. He estado tratando con tanto esfuerzo de contenerme. —Llevó sus manos a su pecho y los masajeó suavemente. El calor estalló quemándola en su núcleo—. Pero creo que tengo que oírte decirlo—, anunció con voz áspera.

—¿Decir, qué? —Consiguió preguntar entre jadeos.

—Veamos—, dijo y sonrió. Podía sentir su sonrisa en su clavícula.

—Oh, ahora vienen las bromas —señaló con la diversión.

—Soy perfectamente feliz con las bromas, lo verás, pero necesito escucharte decírmelo.

—¿Decir, qué?

—Di… Cógeme, Draco.

—Tan elocuente —, respondió ella con una risa.

—Dilo —ordenó—. No, no, no, tengo algo mejor. Di… cógeme, esposo.

Se apartó y lo miró a los ojos. La diversión se apartó a un tono más serio. Hermione buscó en sus ojos por algún engaño, pero no encontró nada.

—Cógeme, marido —dijo ella.

Sus labios la reclamaron y la presionó contra la pared. El beso fue más áspero, más necesitado. Las piernas de ella se alzaron y rodearon su cintura.

—Demasiada ropa—, dijo él y empezó a quitarla. Hermione estuvo bastante segura de que el cierre acababa de romperse. Pero estaba demasiado distraída por sus manos en su piel para preocuparse por un vestido arruinado.

Ella jaló de su camisa y permitió a sus manos explorar su cintura. Su piel era tan cálida y suave. Quería besarlo, probarlo. Sus dedos se movieron titubeantes por los botones de su camisa antes de que él perdiera la paciencia y la arrancara también.

Hermione suspiró cuando lo tuvo piel contra piel. Se sintió ser acostada en la cama y se hundió en la sensación de su peso sobre ella. Las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo mientras ella estaba muy ocupada apretándolo más cerca.

La boca de él recorrió su pecho, lamiendo, tirando, jugando. Pero volvió a sus labios por otro beso profundo. Explorando su boca.

—No puedo esperar—, dijo él mientras se apartaba por aire. Se colocó en su entrada y empujó dentro. La besó de nuevo y Hermione gimió en el beso.

No podía conseguir lo suficiente, lo necesitaba más profundo. Agarró sus caderas y lo guio de vuelta cuando se apartaba. Unos cuantos embistes suaves y Hermione sintió su liberación adelantándose. Agarró sus caderas más fuertemente para llevarlo tan profundo dentro de ella como fuera posible. Siguió besándola mientras su propia liberación lo reclamaba.

Se acostó sobre ella como un peso muerto mientras recuperaba su aliento. Hermione luchaba por respirar con el peso, pero no lo movería por nada del mundo.

—Sabes—, dijo él cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para hablar—. Creo que puedo, como sugeriste, hacer esto todas las noches. Pero pienso que necesito intentarlo de nuevo para estar seguro.

Hermione rio.

—Ahora, ¿qué hacer? Hay tantas cosas por probar—, le dijo y la jaló para que se sentara.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p>

Nota: Hola, chicas, ¿cómo están? Le quería contar sobre un juego que esta organizando Barbiiiiee, Barbie Malfoy Dalmau, en su blog fansdramiones . blogspot . com (sin los espacios) Este es el procedimiento para que todas las lectoras dramiones puedan unirse, y ganar…

Los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes se publicara un juego distinto y cuando envíen sus respuestas se les dará una pieza de un rompecabezas y los lunes con la pista dada al final del post del juego buscaran en perfiles la otra pieza, en total harían 4 por semana (El lunes se consiguen 2). El final que es el 29 de julio, se entrega el rompecabezas armado. El 1 de Agosto se dan los resultados. Más información en el blog que ya mencione: .com.

No importa si no enviaron las respuestas del lunes por ejemplo mañana, solo que la fecha limite para entregar el rompecabezas es el 29.

Las invitó a revisar el blog y participar el juego, se ve súper entretenido, conocemos más de dramiones y de las autoras, y unimos lazos con este famdon.

¡Gracias!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione tenía tres días de retraso. Ahora se encontraba en la posición que había estado tantas otras veces y no había manera de protegerse a sí misma en este momento, sentada en el baño esperando a que los palitos hicieran su trabajo. Siempre tenía tres palitos, de los tipos muggles, eran más confiables que los métodos de detección de embarazo mágicos. En momentos como estos, cuando su corazón estaba completamente en la línea, prefería la finalidad constante de la química.<p>

Se había retirado de vuelta a su propio baño, su pequeña cueva. Había estado viviendo con Draco en su habitación durante las últimas semanas. Había sido absolutamente maravilloso. Difícilmente había sido capaz de esperarlo a que regresara a casa de donde fuera que estuviera y que pasaran la noche juntos. Más que todo en la cama.

Pero ahora, ella estaba yendo por este camino ya recorrido y que usualmente terminaba con un valor de un par de días llorando. A pesar de que no podía, y no estaba del todo segura de lo que implicara, ya que nunca había estado en ese camino en particular.

Se sentó en el extremo del baño y esperó la eternidad que tomó. Sus piernas no paraban de temblar. Rezaba constantemente. Trató de mirar por la ventana, trató de encontrar algún tipo de distracción. Se veía todo muy otoño en el exterior. El viento había levantado un poco y estaba nublado.

No le había dicho nada a Draco sobre lo que estaba haciendo en la actualidad. Esta era una actividad solitaria. Ella había aprendido eso por experiencia.

Finalmente el reloj de su varita sonó. Ya era hora. Se levantó y caminó hacia los palitos. Los había volteado deliberadamente para no poder ver las cosas desarrollándose. Giró el primero y vio dos bandas. Tuvo que parpadear porque quizás pudiera estar alucinando. Rápidamente giró el segundo y tenía dos rayas también. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente ahora que no podía oír nada más. Giró el último el cual tenía algo adicional, era un tipo diferente de prueba, por si acaso.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Estaba embarazada. Finalmente estaba en ese camino que nunca había viajado antes. Había un bebé creciendo dentro de ella. Su bebé. Empezó a llorar.

Draco estaba feliz, no del tipo demoledoramente delirante de Hermione. Pero Hermione estaba delirantemente feliz. Draco quería decirles a sus padres, pero ella quería esperar al menos otro mes para que pudieran estar seguros, esas cosas eran precarias las primeras semanas. No quería traer a nadie más a ello hasta que estuvieran un poco más adelantados en el camino.

No sabía muy bien cómo sería este bebé, cuánto de ella, si había algo, estaría en el niño. No le importaba. Podría ser gordo como un tablón y un Slytherin puro para todo lo que le importaba. Era un bebé y era de ella, y lo amaría completamente. Draco quería un niño, pero a ella no le importaba.

Sin embargo, le dijo a Harry. Le escribió una nota. Recibió una nota de felicitaciones de regreso. Sabía que Harry estaba todavía preocupado e incómodo sobre ella estando con Draco. No le había dicho que ahora estaban realmente juntos, más allá del objetivo estricto de hacer un bebé. Tendría que conversar con él más adelante. Por el momento, simplemente no quería la negatividad, no cuando ella era tan feliz.

Draco no era príncipe azul, todavía era imbécil arrogante en muchos aspectos, pero la hacia reír y hacia que le temblasen las piernas.

Las cosas no podían haber sido más perfectas, un futuro se extendía ante ella. Su vientre comenzaría a hincharse, después el bebé crecería hasta ser un niño. Se preguntó acerca de sus amigos y cómo estaría su vida. Harry podría llegar a aceptar de mala gana a Draco. Ron nunca lo haría.

No estaba segura de si valía la pena decirle alguna vez a Ron. Él se sentiría traicionado porque ella estuviera con Draco, a pesar de que no era de ninguna forma su problema y de que él la hacía feliz. Simplemente había algunas cosas que Ron no podría superar y Draco estaba en lo más alto de esa lista.

Aún esperaba para hacer las compras, lo cual había estado posponiendo por años. Había sido demasiado peligroso emocionalmente acercarse a las tiendas para bebés. Se sentía extraño que en realidad pudiera ir allí, tener una razón real para hacerlo. Pero esperó, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal. Las mujeres tenían abortos involuntarios todo el tiempo y era más o menos frecuente entre el grupo de sangre pura.

Iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a este bebé en camino, se ejercitaría un poco, comería las cosas correctas, dormiría lo suficiente y eliminaría todo el estrés.

Tomaba paseos por los jardines durante el día. Era en realidad hermoso en esos días de otoño. No era el clima típico para caminar, pero aún era hermoso cuando se intentaba.

—Astoria —escuchó Hermione detrás de ella.

—Pansy —dijo Hermione mientras daba la vuelta. Pansy estaba caminando en tacones altos a través de la tierra empapada usando algo que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Sobre todo en comparación con las botas solidas de Hermione y la manta.

—Astoria, querida —dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba a ella—. Te ves terrible. ¿Has perdido por completo cualquier sentido de la decencia? Estás usando un sofá encima.

—Estoy en casa, Pansy —dijo Hermione—. No veo la necesidad de vestirse con trajes a medida. No estaba esperando compañía. —¿_Qué quieres?_, Hermione quería preguntar.

—A veces me preocupa haberte subestimado —dijo Pansy—. Pero otras veces, es bastante claro que estás fuera de tu liga.

—Pansy, no me importa escuchar tus insultos. Simplemente no me importa, así que di lo que quieres y vete —dijo Hermione ni siquiera tratando de apartar la exasperación total de su voz.

—Nott te extraña tanto —comentó Pansy—. Está fuera de sí. Él es un buen partido para ti, y ahora te has ido y lo abandonaste todo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —respondió Hermione y caminó apartándose de Pansy.

Pansy había arruinado su caminata y ahora iba hacia dentro.

—_Petricifus Totalus. _

Hermione escuchó detrás de ella antes de que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y cayera hacia atrás, completamente unificado. No podía creer que acababa de ser atacada por Pansy, se dio cuenta, en retrospectiva, que nunca debería haberle dado la espalda a Pansy, pero jamás esperó que la atacara tan descaradamente. Socialmente tal vez, pero no físicamente.

Pansy se acercó y bloqueó el pedazo de cielo que Hermione podía ver.

—Has ido y arruinado todo, Astoria —dijo Pansy—. Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero me obligaste. Tu total estupidez forzó mi mano.

Hermione no se podía mover y no podía hablar.

—Y entonces, tuviste la desconsideración completa de no morir —continuó con amargura retorcida en su voz—. No quería hacerte daño, en realidad no quería, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Simplemente no lo entiendes. Yo soy la que pertenece aquí, no tú, siempre ha sido de esa manera. Y ahora mi querido esposo se está muriendo. Justo a tiempo en realidad, pero tú no tuviste la cortesía de morir también. Tenía la esperanza de que te escaparas con Nott, pero fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que podías tenerlo todo. Realmente, Astoria, ¿quién te crees que eres?

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pansy estaba completamente loca. Sus celos estaban completamente fuera de control.

—Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Me aseguraré de que mueras esta vez. La maldición de destrucción de balance en el baño no salió tan bien como esperaba. Tú ciertamente te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿no es así? Pero resulto ser que no hay nada en tu cabeza para lastimarse así que continuaste respirando. No, creo que un poco más de acción directa es necesaria en esta ocasión.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la caída de Astoria, la que la mató, había sido un acto deliberado de Pansy. Había llevado a que el cuerpo de Astoria estuviera disponible en el momento de su muerte.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo infeliz que has estado —dijo Pansy con falsa simpatía—. Y Draco te odia. Él se merece mucho más que tú, y yo estaré aquí para asegurarme de que tenga un hombro en el que llorar, o más bien alguien con quien celebrar.

Pansy no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido en realidad. Todavía pensaba que Astoria había simplemente sobrevivido.

—Ahora lamento hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción —dijo Pansy e hizo levitar su cuerpo fuera del terreno—. Todo el mundo sabe lo deprimida que has estado. Ha sido evidente para todos, al descuidarte como lo has hecho.

Entró en pánico cuando sintió que la bajaban en agua estancada. Sintió que se hundía en el estanque. Luchó en contra del hechizo en su cuerpo, pero no se movía. Hermione se hundió hasta el fondo del estanque, debía haber estado por lo menos a tres metros de profundidad. Podía ver la forma ondulada de Pansy en el borde del estanque, pero ella se alejó, dejándola allí.

La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco por puro pánico, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hechizo no cedía. Cedería cuando perdiera el conocimiento, y no habría ningún rastro de él cuando fuera encontrada.

Los pulmones de Hermione estaban empezando a arder. El pánico empezaba a ser sustituido por la realización de que quizás no pudiera salir de esta. Estaba tan cerca de tener todo y ahora se lo arrebataban. Esto no era justo. Estaba abrumada por la tristeza. Tuvo a su bebé, pero ahora esto era todo. Esperaba que el bebé se reuniera con ella donde quiera que fuera.

Podía comenzar a sentir la pérdida de conocimiento iniciando a morder los bordes de su mente. Su cuerpo estaba gritando por oxígeno, sus pulmones tratando de respirar a través de los labios cerrados. Este era todo, el final de una vida prestada.

Pensó en Draco y Harry, y el bebé hasta que todo quedó en oscuras.

* * *

><p>PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione escuchó algunos ruidos. No registraba los ruidos como si tuvieran algún sentido. No le importaba, se sentía muy cómoda donde estaba. Los ruidos continuaron, perturbando la paz que sentía.<p>

Ellos fueron acercándose. Ella pudo decidir que eran una voz.

—¿Hermione? —Alguien le estaba haciendo señas.

Hermione consideró ignorarlos. Algo cambió en su mente, un cambio repentino pero indefinible de un sueño profundo al sueño ligero. Y el cambio trajo dolor y agotamiento, sustituyendo la paz agradable en la que estaba envuelta.

—Está regresando —dijo alguien.

—¿Hermione? —dijo una voz, una voz familiar.

—Abre los ojos —escuchó otra voz, Draco. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Ella estaba feliz. El sonido de su voz la hacía feliz. _¿Qué ridículo era eso?_, se preguntó. Se había convertido en Lavender Brown.

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos grises. Eso estuvo bien, si solo pudiera deshacerse de la incomodidad que sentía. Trató de moverse para deshacerse de ella, pero él la detuvo. Se concentró en él y trató de dejar ir el dolor.

Él se inclinó y la besó. Vale, eso hizo que el dolor desapareciera. Estaba tan cálido. Alguien aclaró su garganta, lo que significaba que no estaban solos en la habitación. Draco dejó de besarla.

—Eres tú quien está allí, ¿no es así? —preguntó Draco en un susurro.

La pregunta la confundió, su cabeza se sentía vuelta un lio. Trató de que su mente cooperara.

—¿El bebé? —Dejó que sus pensamientos hablaran directamente. Hermione se tensó mientras se daba cuenta de que algo podría estar mal con el bebé.

Draco sonrió y se relajó—. Está todavía aguantando allí —dijo—. Pequeño niño fuerte.

—El medimago tiene que darte algunas pociones —dijo alguien. Harry—. Necesitas fuerzas.

—¿Harry? —Hermione trató de girar la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado débil.

—Estoy aquí —, dijo y caminó alrededor de la cama para llegar a su visión.

—Fue Pansy —informó Hermione—. Ella me hizo esto.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry—. La tenemos en el piso de abajo.

—Me encontraste —dijo Hermione, centrando su atención en Draco—. Yo sabía que lo harías. —Lo cual no era del todo cierto, esperaba que lo hiciera. Una parte de ella aún creía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Él le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Estaba preocupado de que te hubiera perdido.

—¿Amo? —Una voz de elfo sonó en alguna parte.

—Padre está aquí —dijo Draco—. Tengo que ver las cosas. Estaré de vuelta pronto. Sé una buena chica y toma tus pociones.

Hermione sintió la pérdida de su calor cuando se trasladó fuera de la cama. Sintió su debilidad y el frío demoledor hasta el hueso.

Un medimago apareció a la vista y comenzó a hablar. Hermione trató de seguirlo, pero su mente no era capaz de traducir lo que decía hacia el significado. Hablaba muy rápido, pero cuando puso pociones a los labios, se las bebió. Tomó unos minutos, pero las pociones parecieron relajarla ligeramente. Parecían aclarar un poco la nubosidad en su mente también.

—¿Harry? —llamó.

—Estoy aquí, Mione —dijo y le tomó la mano.

—Pansy trató de matarme —, informó.

—Lo sé —, respondió Harry—. La tenemos retenida abajo.

Hermione asintió.

—Molly me dijo que algo estaba mal —continuó Harry—. Ella vino a mí hace un tiempo, un poco angustiada porque tu mano en su reloj seguía activa. Me preguntó si podía quitarla, pero yo le dije que la mantuviera por ahora y que me informara si había algo digno de mención. Ella me envió un _Patronus_ cuando el reloj le dijo que estabas en problemas. Vine de inmediato y encontré a Pansy. Ella estaba siendo evasiva así que le envié un _Patronus_ a Draco, quien llegó de inmediato.

"Pansy estaba diciendo que había venido a llevarte a almorzar, pero que no estabas aquí —, continuó Harry—. Draco no estaba creyendo nada de ello. Prácticamente la saludó con la maldición _Cruciatus_. Después el _Imperio_. Él es preocupantemente habilidoso con las imperdonables. Yo estuve preocupado por un minuto que él iría a por la completa trifecta. Hizo que nos guiara a ti bajo la maldición _Imperio_, donde te encontramos e en el estanque."

"Draco estaba fuera de sí mismo. Creo que realmente le importas —, dijo Harry—. Se la mantenía recitando algo. Recitando todo el tiempo. No sé lo que era, no era un encanto que hubiese escuchado alguna vez antes."

—No puedes arrestarlo —dijo Hermione—. Sólo estaba tratando de encontrarme.

—Lo sé —, respondió Harry—. Puedo hacer la vista gorda considerando las circunstancias, aunque si hubiera seguido, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Él estaba furioso. Yo estaba muy preocupado de que él la mataría de un segundo a otro. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo estaba considerando.

Draco volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—Padre está abajo. Se ha contactado con los Parkinson y con su marido. Padre está recomendando que sea enviada a un sanatorio en Suiza.

—Ella necesita ser imputada —dijo Harry.

—Eso significaría que ella terminaría en Azkaban —contestó Draco.

—Cometió un delito —, refutó Harry.

—Azkaban la destruiría —, dijo Draco—. Ella será restringida y tratada en un sanatorio.

—Un retiro bonito en Suiza, entonces —, dijo Harry con sarcasmo—. Las filas cerradas de los sangre puras.

—Nadie merece ir a Azkaban —dijo Draco—. ¿Quién va a ganar porque ella sea torturada hacia la locura total en Azkaban?

Harry y Draco parecían estar teniendo algún tipo de concurso de miradas.

—Creo que Hermione debería tener voz y voto, después de todo, ella es la parte perjudicada.

—No me importa —respondió—. Mientras no tenga que preocuparme de que ella esté escondida entre los arbustos cada vez que salgo, no me importa.

Hermione no estaba segura de que pudiera darse el lujo de la energía a odiar a Pansy. Si ponía a Pansy en Azkaban tendría que pensar en ello. Si dejaba que Pansy fuera al sanatorio, se sentía bastante bien en no gastar ninguna energía de la mujer de nuevo. Ella podría ser el problema de su familia.

—Bien —, dijo Harry—. Iré, pero regresare a ver cómo sigues más tarde —, agregó y apretó su mano.

El medimago se marchó poco después, dejándole instrucciones a Draco. Mientras se iba, Draco se acostó en la cama junto a ella para que estuvieran cara a cara. No dijo nada durante un tiempo. Utilizaba sus dedos para dominar algunos de sus mechones más aventureros.

—Casi pensé que te había perdido —dijo.

—Aún estoy aquí.

—No sé qué habría hecho si no regresabas —dijo. No fue una posibilidad que quisiera considerar.

—Harry dijo que estabas recitando algo.

—Pensé que si te deseaba aquí, entonces quizás podría mantenerte conmigo —dijo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Estaba abrumada y finalmente la alcanzó. Draco la atrajo hacia sí y se acostó descansando sobre su pecho mientras lloraba. Demasiado, mucho llanto últimamente.

—Nada como esto volverá a ocurrir—, dijo.

Ella casi lo había perdido todo. Lo tuvo todo y después lo perdió. Y ahora estaba de vuelta, en la oportunidad número tres.

—No puedes garantizar algo así.

—Puedo si te encierro y no permito que nadie se acerque.

—Oh, allí hay una buena estrategia —, dijo y se pegó más. Sabía que él estaba bromeando. Quizás tuviera la más pequeña ligera incertidumbre—. ¿Hay alguna otra inestable exnovia de la que necesito saber?

—Lamentablemente, sí —dijo. —Aunque no en la medida en que está Pansy. Dicho esto, nunca pensé que Pansy iría tan lejos.

—¿Tienes una fascinación por las chicas inestables?

—Chicas sangre pura, tienes que esperar un poco de locura —dijo.

—Tal vez necesitan revisar sobre sus políticas de reproducción.

—Lamentablemente, ellos prefieren soportar con la locura —respondió—. La presión que ponen en ustedes es imperiosa. Y las casan antes de que sepan algo mejor, antes que tengan la edad suficiente para desafiarlos.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Y ahora estás atascado con una nacida de muggles en una envoltura de sangre pura —dijo—. ¿Eso equivale a hacer trampa? ¿Qué pasaría si todo el mundo se enterara?

Él rio—. No me importa en este momento. Lo único que me importa ahora eres tú y yo. Todo lo demás no importa. No regresaría a las cosas como estaban por nada en el mundo. En serio, si Astoria despertara justamente ahora en vez de ti, realmente no sé lo que haría conmigo mismo.

—¿Estarías haciendo esto? —le preguntó ella y se inclinó para besarlo. Estaba a cargo del beso y lo utilizó para explorar lánguidamente su boca. Sus dedos se colaron en medio de los botones de su camisa para sentir la piel cálida por debajo. La sacó y se fue a desabrochar el botón superior, pero él le tomó la mano y la detuvo.

—Ahora, señora Malfoy, tienes totalmente prohibido cualquier actividad vigorosa. Órdenes médicas —dijo—. Y si no vas a ser una buena chica y te vas a dormir, entonces voy a tener que irme.

Ella no quería que se fuera. Quería sentir su calor a su alrededor. Así que acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Trató de relajarse, dejar que la paz se asentara en su cuerpo cansado y empezó a quedarse dormida. Necesitaba que se quedara, lo necesitaba para que alejara a las pesadillas, para remplazarlas con pensamientos dulces o traviesos.

* * *

><p><em>Ya el siguiente es el final...<em>

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece ROWLING, la trama le pertenece a _**Camnz**_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

* * *

><p>Hermione se recuperó rápidamente de su encuentro cercano a la muerte. No era el primero que había tenido, ni siquiera el quinto y uno de ellos no podría ser descrito como solo cercano.<p>

Pansy fue llevada a alguna parte y su ausencia pareció dar un poco de vida a su anciano marido. Sin embargo, para lo que a la mayoría de la gente le concernía, nada había sucedido y Pansy estaba fuera en una convalecencia prolongada causada por los nervios en el extranjero.

Nadie pareció hablar mucho sobre ello y los Parkinson fueron demasiado cordiales durante una época. Las cosas volvieron más o menos a la normalidad al poco tiempo.

Hermione tenía nauseas matutinas, pero no le importaban los mareos o el hecho de que había ciertos alimentos que ni siquiera podría soportar oler. Después de unas semanas, el mareo se calmó un poco y su estómago estaba creciendo como una especie de bolsa.

Ella sentía un poco de preocupación, pero también sabía en sus huesos que las cosas estaban bien. El estar con Draco era lo correcto y lo sabía porque no podía ver ninguna vida alternativa que le sentara bien. Y había sobrevivido a la maldición "demasiado bueno para ser verdad", había sucedido lo peor y ella todavía estaba aquí, ellos todavía estaban juntos y no había nada que no pudieran superar.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry un día cuando se reunieron en el Callejón Diagon para tomar un café—. Aún sigue siendo tan absolutamente extraño, los dos juntos. Como una pareja.

—Estoy segura, Harry. Estoy feliz. Simplemente funciona.

—Sigue siendo un imbécil completo, de hecho está peor ahora de lo que era antes. Él estuvo bien por un tiempo, ahora está volviendo a ser un pendejo insoportable —, le advirtió Harry. Hermione podía entender porque Draco parecía disfrutar de sus burlas dirigidas hacia el antiguo trío de oro, en especial de Ron. Sospechaba que Draco sentía que había robado un tesoro lejos de Ron, sin que Ron lo supiera.

—En realidad es algo bueno —dijo Hermione con una risa.

—No veo cómo Draco Malfoy cambiando sea una buena cosa —dijo Harry.

—Le gana al descarrilado y emocionalmente cerrado que era antes —, expuso Hermione—. Está regresando a su verdadero estado.

—Pero es un idiota —indicó Harry.

—No puedo discutir eso, pero sé que es más feliz —declaró.

—Sí, bueno, todos estábamos mejor cuando era miserable.

—No te estoy pidiendo que sean amigos, Harry —contestó—. Pero supongo que significaría mucho para mí si pudieras aceptarlo.

—Molly está sospechando bastante, ¿sabes? —insinuó Harry.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ella no es estúpida. Sospecha que algo esta ocurriendo y tu mano se mantiene activa en su reloj.

—Tal vez es hora de retirarla —propuso.

—No estoy seguro de que yo estuviera feliz con eso —comentó Harry—. No es solamente que no confío Malfoy, sino que realmente no confío en Malfoy o en cualquiera de su familia. No importa lo que digas.

—Él nunca me haría daño. Alguien más eventualmente se dará cuenta del reloj, Harry.

—Molly le ha dicho a todo el mundo que está vigilando a su nueva gata —dijo Harry—. Sí, la gata Hermione. La más ingrata y perezosa gata que puedas imaginar, no se parece en nada a ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

—Así que allí tienes —dijo Harry—. Tu legado.

—No es un muy buen nombre para una gata.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que está de acuerdo contigo.

Se rieron juntos durante mucho tiempo antes de que Hermione se disculpara. No podía durar toda la tarde sin una siesta en esos días. Forzó a que su día tuviese una rutina distinta para que cuando Draco regresara a casa se acabara de despertar de su siesta. Y se sentía un poco avergonzada de su propia sensiblería, pero esa era su parte favorita del día.

Cuando él regresaba de su trabajo, ellos hablaban de todo y nada, pero cada vez el bebé era más y más el tema de conversación.

—Sin duda, este niño va a ser un Slytherin —anunció Draco, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo—. Nunca ha habido un Malfoy que no hubiese estado en Slytherin.

—Aún tendrás que aceptar la posibilidad de que podría ser un Gryffindor.

—Tendría que haber muchas explicaciones de tu parte si lo es —respondió—. Todo el mundo asumiría que no has sido una esposa obediente. No sería la primera vez que un drama de paternidad se hubiese desarrollado como consecuencia de la ceremonia de selección.

—De alguna manera, no creo que la herencia de este bebé vaya a estar en duda. Los Malfoy son bastante fáciles de detectar—dijo Hermione—. Pero bien podría ser un Gryffindor.

—Lo tendré en Durmstrang antes de que la hora se haya acabado —declaró Draco.

—Él, o incluso ella, si a eso vamos, puede enamorarse en la casa Gryffindor.

—Absolutamente no —insistió—. Eso sería un destino demasiado cruel para un Malfoy, rodeado de idiotas de cabello rojo con nauseabundos complejos de hacer el bien y la creencia en la felicidad cursi. La gente pensaría que no amo a mi hijo.

Hermione le dio una palmada alrededor de su oreja—. Gryffindor es genial. Este niño sería afortunado de entrar en Gryffindor.

—El pobre estaría rodeado de Weasley, ellos prácticamente están apoderándose del mundo por la mayoría.

—Para que sepas, este niño incluso podría casarse con un Weasley.

Draco gimió en agonía.

—Tal vez incluso una combinación de Weasley-Potter —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona—. Parece que el último de Ginny nacerá en el mismo año. Tal vez sean mejores amigos.

—Bueno, eso confirmaría que el destino me odia —dijo Draco—. ¿Cómo vería a mi familia a los ojos?

—O tal vez incluso un nacido de muggles. Gryffindor está lleno de ellos. —Eso no era verdad, pero Hermione estaba disfrutando ese juego demasiado como para preocuparse por tales detalles.

—Supera a un Weasley —dijo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

—Sí, pero sería por una línea muy delgada.

Hermione le dio una palmada alrededor de la oreja de nuevo, pero él estaba preparado para su asalto y ella terminó golpeándole sus brazos.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que no pueda ser ambos —dijo y eso hizo que Hermione sacara la artillería pesada, haciéndole cosquillas. Un movimiento táctico que equilibraba en el punto de que no podría proteger a sus oídos y sus lados al mismo tiempo, lo que por lo general terminaba con él teniendo que tomar el control de la situación, y eso no era algo malo, había descubierto. De hecho, por lo general terminaba bastante divinamente.

Un tiempo después, Hermione se reunió con Draco en el Callejón Diagon durante el almuerzo, un día. Estaban realizando las compras para el bebé. Ella lo esperaba en el punto de encuentro designado. Él se estaba tardando un poco, pero lo esperaría.

Vio su cabello primero, solo un vistazo de él entre la multitud. Era ridículo lo feliz que se sentía cuando lo veía. Simplemente su corazón se derretía cada vez que se reunían. Pero no estaba tan perdida como para no reconocer lo ridículo que era. Estaba completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. El amor en su sentido más cursi y ridículo.

No estaba segura de si era por las endorfinas o la serotonina, pero algo inundaba su cerebro cada vez que lo veía. El bebé pareció sentir un cambio porque le dio un par de patadas fuertes.

—Lo siento —dijo él al llegar—. Pero Jamieson parece querer tener una conversación conmigo cada vez que quiero irme, estoy seguro de que lo guarda para los momentos más inoportunos.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione—, no te tardaste tanto. Me encontré con Hannah, y estuve charlando con ella durante un tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces estoy doblemente arrepentido —dijo Draco. Hermione le reprendió como solía hacer cuando se hacía evidente que a él no podía importarle menos las otras personas.

—Veo que aún falta que surta efecto la lección sobre ser agradable.

—Causa perdida, supongo —dijo con su sonrisa registrada. La sonrisa que solía odiar tanto y que de hecho ahora se había convertido en algo que le daba ganas de rasgarle la ropa, probablemente lo hubiera hecho también si no hubiesen estado en público.

Aún necesitaba tocarlo al igual que necesitaba el aire, así que lo agarró del brazo y se apretó contra él, mientras los guiaba por el camino.

Un cochecito de niño estaba en el itinerario ese día. El que ya existía, el cual había sido originalmente de Draco, era un poco demasiado impráctico y sobresaltaría en el mundo muggle como una rareza total. Draco no podía entenderlo, pero Hermione todavía se sentía que necesitaba pasar tiempo en el mundo muggle, mantener la conexión con el mundo que creció. Él no lo discutió.

Encontraron la tienda especializada en equipos de bebés y Draco fue a dar una vuelta por la sección que se ocupaba de cochecitos de niños. Los hombres parecían pensar que los cochecitos necesitaban tener la misma atención que un examen técnico.

Hermione paseó por las cosas del bebé, estudiando las prendas pequeñas y los zapatos pequeños. Ahí fue donde notó a Molly Weasley mirando por encima de algunos bodys pequeños. Parecía estar tratando de tomar una decisión sobre uno de ellos.

Ella miró hacia arriba un momento y regresó hacia los trajes.

—Decisiones difíciles —dijo Hermione.

—Sí —respondió Molly ausentemente—. Mi hija va a tener una niña pequeña. Pero no puedo decidir sobre el amarillo o el ciruela.

—A Harry le gusta el amarillo —comentó Hermione.

Molly pareció dejarse llevar por el argumento, pero después de un segundo miró hacia arriba con recelo en sus ojos.

Hermione le dio un guiño y dijo—: Qué tenga un buen día, señora Weasley.

Podía sentir los ojos de Molly taladrándola mientras caminaba para reunirse con Draco, quien había encontrado un cochecito de niño que parecía digno de un intenso estudio.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Kathia por su revisión en la traducción xD<p>

Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta traducción de esta historia que me encantó, por su idea y la forma simple en que la autora la fue manejando... Disculpen la tardanza, tuve algunos imprevistos y quería traerles el capítulo de **Albedrío**, terminando este, lo cual hice y ya está en mi perfil.

La autora me dio autorización para traducir todas sus historias, así que puede que en algún momento les traiga otras xD

Nos leemos,

Betza.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.


End file.
